The New Mistress of Brandy Hall
by loveofthering
Summary: Complete! It's Hatty's birthday and with the celebration the hobbits come together to forgive, reunite, respect and surprise each other....
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
The New Mistress of Brandy Hall  
  
A pony slowed his steps when a cloaked rider pulled the reins to a stop. Seeing the abandon cottage on the most outer edge of Crickhallow and in amongst the thick trees and brush, it almost looked hidden away from view. The cottage had not had an occupant for sometime. Looking at the cottage and remembering all the parties and guests that had once stayed here in the years past when the Master of Buckland had owned this. Since selling this to Frodo Baggins, and then his return back to the Shire, no one has used this cottage since.  
  
Climbing down from the pony, the rider had flipped open the thick cloak and took it off. Wrapping it around the ponies saddle and then leading it to the stable in the back.  
  
Once the pony was well taken care of, it was time that the cottage was also. It would need much work and repairs by the first look of things. New boards would have to be purchased and new sod on the roof. There were some broken glass and a missing windowpane. The garden was run-over in weeds and would need hoeing and planting.  
  
The dirt path that lead to the cottage had deep ruts made from heavy wagons and made the walk to the backdoor harder.  
  
The backdoor opened with ease and the hobbit went inside. Looking around, there were long cobwebs that hung from the ceiling to the dusty floor. There were many footprints in the dust and dirt upon the floor and wide scrapping marks as if something had been moved at one time. Old lanterns were discarded aimlessly on the stone countertop and there was a large old basket with moldy mushrooms still inside. Walking out of the kitchen and into the common room, the hobbit noticed thick dusty and tattered old blankets that hung in each window that appeared to keep out any inside light from escaping. The common room had very little furnishings except for an old, worn bookcase and wooden table that leaned from one corner. There was an old chair pushed up against the front door to keep anyone from entering it. Walking into the corridor and down the long hallway and opening the far, rounded door, there were three copper tubs for bathing and a large metal pot for boiling water that sat in the middle of a great sized hearth. It would be weeks of work trying to make this place livable.  
  
XXX  
  
He stood in front of the bed and looked around the room. With a beaming smile, he crossed his arms in front of him taking in every detail. The room was perfect and the fresh cut flowers in every vase sitting on the table and dresser that him gave a warm feeling and scented the air.  
  
The bedroom door opened and he didn't have to turn around to see who had entered. Her booming chuckle immediately broke the silence of the room. "Master Merry, she'll be here quick enough! There's no need of you daydreaming the morning away in here," said old Hatty, while she put the extra linen away in the deep drawers of the wooden chest.  
  
"Just think, Hatty, I'll be a marriage hobbit by the end of this week!" he commented. "Thinking back, I don't know what took me so long to ask her. I wasted too many years of properly courting, Miss Bolger and now soon, she'll be my wife. This will be our room where we will share our lives together."  
  
"It's the best room in the entire Brandy Hall manor. That is beside, your dear Mother's and father's room," said old Hatty, chuckling to herself. "Speaking of your father, he's waiting for you in the library. It's the end of the month and his is excepting you to go over the books and accounts of running Brandy Hall."  
  
"Yes, yes, I know all about it, Hatty, but how can I sit there for hours going over those dreary old books and keep my mind on all those figures."  
  
"She'll be here soon, Master Merry, and then she'll be by your side forever on. Now go to the library, to your father. Besides, keeping your mind busy will only make the time go by faster!"  
  
Merry smiled at the dear old cook of Brandy Hall who had been there in his life from the day that he was born, always dotting over him. She was like a second mother to him and he loved her dearly. "Okay, I'm going, but you must come and get me the moment her coach pulls into Brandy Hall, promise!"  
  
"The very second that the coach's wheels touches the corner of our land, I'll come to get you!"  
  
Merry hugged Hatty tightly and kissed her round, chubby-cheeks, "Thank you, Hatty!" Careering off down the long corridors and hallways of Brandy Hall, he passed many rounded doors, all with titles engraved upon them to announce which families of Bucklanders that lived within them.  
  
Berilac, with his father Merimac, strolled down the corridor heading towards Merry. Stopping to speak with them, Merimac commented to the young Master of Buckland. "My sister-in-law has the kitchen and the great hall turned upside down in preparing for your wedding, Master Merry, it is best that you stay low and out of her direct path!"  
  
"Thank you uncle for the warning, but I'm heading for the library. Why don't the two of you join me and we can share a quiet ale and a smoke of ol' Toby," asked Merry.  
  
"We're not going any where near the great hall, but you may join us, we are heading towards the stables. I hear that your pony will be having another colt by the end of this month," asked Berilac.  
  
"Yes, that's right, Berilac. I think that I'd rather join the pair of you, then studying those old books and going over all those figures. Beside, my Da can more than handle those books and my mother!" said Merry and placed his arm upon his cousin's shoulder. Turning, he hastened his steps with them out of Brandy Hall and down the dirt path that lead to the stables.  
  
A lad that worked in the stable held onto the reins of Snowclad, while he led her around the courtyard for her daily walk.  
  
Merry could see her over rounded belly that bulged and made his pony look oddly out of portion. Smiling, he gave a sharp whistle and Snowclad pulled away from the stable lad and trotted over to her master.  
  
He laughed while the pony nuzzled against him and he wrapped his arms around her soft well-brushed coat of soft, white-hair. Her long mane tickled Merry's nose and he brushed it back from his face. Snowclad pushed her nose up against his waistcoat pocket and almost knocked her master over in her anticipation for a ripe-red apple.  
  
"Manners first, my dearest Snowclad!" encouraged Merry and he watched her as she bowed before his cousin and uncle. Merry reached into his pocket and pulled out a juice ripe apple. He made it a habit each morning, to snatch an apple and put it into his waistcoat pocket every time he entered the kitchen for early breakfast. Hatty knew this and made sure to have plenty of apples sitting on the countertop.  
  
Snowclad whinnied and tossed her head in delight with the gift that her master gave her.  
  
"She a fine one, Master Merry. None finer, by all accounts!" said Merimac.  
  
"Perhaps you can teach her new colt to allow more than just one rider upon her back. I'd give anything to race one of your ponies across the Green Hill Country," added Berilac.  
  
"Now what fun would that be, cousin. Having the only three ponies in Buckland more stubborn than I am, makes them all the more endearing, by my accounts!" added Merry, smiling to his cousin.  
  
"You're impossible, Merry, is what you are!" said Berilac and he crossed his arms in front of him and began to pout.  
  
A dust cloud coming from a distance foothill caught Merry's attention and his breath caught up in his chest. Squinting his eyes to get the faintest sight of the distant coach that was fast approaching, Merry climbed upon Snowclad back and allowed her to saunter slowly out to greet them.  
  
Merry sat patiently waiting for the small coach to finally come to a stop and his anticipation grew by the second. Climbing off of his pony's back, he stood next to her, while the small coach rolled to stop in front of him.  
  
He opened the small door and reached his arms up just in time, when Estella jumped from the coach and into his open arms. Holding her tightly and kissing her, while he set her feet upon the ground of Brandy Hall.  
  
Pulling back away from her lips, without letting her out of his arms, he brushed her wild curls away from her face so he could see her clearly and gazed into her eyes. "I've missed you so much, my love. I'm so happy you are finally here!"  
  
"Oh Merry, I missed you too!" she said and held him tighter, kissing him again.  
  
"Master Merry, where do you want me to bring her luggage?" asked the servant waiting for them to stop greeting each other.  
  
Merry could only point to the Great Hall because Estella would not stop kissing him. Taking in a breath, he laughed in between her kisses and ordered the servant, "Put them in my room, immediately!"  
  
Hatty's loud voice boomed behind him, "You'll do no such a thing! They're not married yet!"  
  
Merry let go of Estella and turned to face the persnickety old cook.  
  
"Welcome, Miss Bolger to Brandy Hall and your new home!" commented Hatty with a big smile in greeting the young lass and her brother. She rushed away from them, after giving Merry a warning look and began ordering the servants who raced in taking the luggage from the coach, telling them where the luggage needed to go.  
  
Fredegar, her brother, burst out laughing when he climbed out of the coach to join them.  
  
Merry took Estella's hand and looked longingly into her eyes before he turned to face the crowd that had begun to gather to welcome Estella to Brandy Hall.  
  
Merry stepped away from his intended and held out his hand to her brother and shook it. "Welcome, Fredegar, my dearest friend!"  
  
Fredegar let go of Merry's hand and reached up to hug him. "Best friends now, but soon to be brothers!"  
  
Merry thumbed his belly soundly, "Not if you don't shed a few more pounds, your sister is cooking you too many a fine meal and allowing you to put your feet up being waited upon!"  
  
"Come now, Merry, surely you jest, too much. A hobbit must take his leisure where you can fine it and enjoy each moment of it!" said Fredegar laughing and holding his over growing belly and his over stretched suspenders.  
  
Esmeralda approached and put her arm around her son playfully, "Welcome, Miss Estella Bolger to Brandy Hall. You're room and your brother's room have been prepared for both of you."  
  
"Thank you, Mistress Esmeralda," said Estella with a bright smile upon her face. She seemed to glow from her happiness as she stood beside her son.  
  
"Come my dear, we have much preparation to do once you have rested," commented Esmeralda, while she reached her hand out towards the lass to guide her into Brandy Hall.  
  
Merry raised his hand to protest, "Not so fast, Mum, I have not seen this beautiful lass in an entire week. I wish to spend the rest of the afternoon with her."  
  
Saradoc chuckled at the same time standing beside his wife and slipped his arm around her thin waist. "There's more than enough time, my dear, to get acquainted with our soon to be, new daughter-in-law. Come with me and let the young couple have some private time together."  
  
Merry took her hand and kissed it, smiling down upon her lovely face. Snowclad walked over to Estella and nudged her shoulder. "Oh, Snowclad!" she said giggling with delight, "I have not forgotten you."  
  
She wrapped her arms around the pony's neck and rested her cheek against to her soft, white fur. Stroking her gently, Estella giggled at Merry when she noticed him watching her.  
  
"You've stolen her heart as well as mine, my dearest Estella," said Merry. "Snowclad loves you."  
  
"You have our heart, as well," commented Berilac with his father as they slowly approached her, to greet her.  
  
"It is nice to see you again, Mister Berilac and Mister Merimac," she commented, greeting them.  
  
"Please, it is just Berilac," he said, and his father also joined in after him, "and Merimac, there's no need to be on formal greetings with us, lass."  
  
Estella blushed and nodded, lowering her head with a slight, little giggle.  
  
Merry took her hand and the four hobbits walked back to the stables. There were two, young foals varying in age and size, running and kicking up their heels, chancing one another. Their white coats with black freckled spots across their noses and backside looked adorable, while Estella watched them.  
  
She folded her arms under her chin and rested them upon the fence to observe Merry-putting Snowclad back into the private corral made just for them. The oldest colt immediately ran over to Merry and also nuzzled up against him in the hopes that he too had another apple just for him.  
  
"You're a greedy one, Sheerimac," teased Merry and reached his hand to pet the older colt.  
  
But Merry's pocket was empty. Looking at Estella, he shrugged his shoulders.  
  
Estella smiled and opened her small bag that she had brought with her just for this occasion. Inside was a bunch of freshly picked carrots from her garden, where she once lived next to her uncle and aunt, in a small cottage by the township of Stock. Pulling the carrots out, she walked into the corral and offered it to the older colt by Merry. He greedily took it from Estella's open hand and the younger foal raced over to where their master and lady stood, while Estella placed the rest of the carrots in front of Snowclad.  
  
The youngest foal stuck her nose next to her mother and snatched a long thick carrot from her. Snowclad nipped in the air, as if she was scowling her filly with a sputtering, neighing sound.  
  
"Watch yourself, Shimmering, your mother is eating for two now and needs all the extras," said Merry.  
  
"She's a lovely little filly, Merry and so much like her mother," commented Estella and reached her hand out to pet the small, young foal.  
  
Berilac watched the ponies doing their best to gain another carrot from Snowclad, but failed in their attempts. Pulling a large handful of grass by his foot, he entered the corral in the hopes of getting one of the foals to come over to him.  
  
Both the foals, seeing Berilac entering the corral charged at him at the same time. He dropped the grass on the ground and ran to the fence, climbing it as fast as he could. Merimac held his stomach roaring in laughter at the fright on his son's face.  
  
"Give it up son, they'll never warm up to you properly!" said his father still laughing.  
  
Both Estella and Merry burst out in laughter joining the older hobbit, while they walked over to him, on the other side of the fence.  
  
The older foal sniffed the grass that was discarded and rejected it. Running over the handful of grass, Sheerimac came back over to the fence where his master stood. Merry reaching up to him and gently petting his freckled nose, speaking gently to him.  
  
"Sheerimac, you're a rascal, is what you are," said Merry playfully. "You've got much learning to do in finding your manners!"  
  
"I'm afraid, Master Merry that you'll be finding it harder to teach that lesson to that head-strong colt of yours!" commented his uncle, Merimac.  
  
"For being only three-years old, he's still learning his lessons, but with the help of Snowclad here, I'll wager, he'll be learning them fast enough," said Merry.  
  
"Well, seeing is believing, is all I have to say about that," said his uncle and patted his son's shoulder. "Come now, lad, we have much do this afternoon. Let's give Merry some time to be alone with his lady."  
  
Waving from over their shoulders, to the two hobbits, they walked back to Brandy Hall and went inside.  
  
Merry took Estella's hand and turning to her, he said. "I'll show you to your room, so you can rest. Knowing my mother, she'll be keeping you busy with all the goings-on for our wedding."  
  
"Our wedding," echoed Estella with a dreamy expression coming across her gentle, soft face. "It will be the happiest day of our lives, Merry."  
  
"Will you be happy living here at Brandy Hall, as her mistress?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, Merry, with you by my side and all the little ones we will have someday. We'll bring so much laughter to these old Halls."  
  
"And how many little ones are you thinking about having, Mrs. Brandybuck?"  
  
"Ten or twelve, at least!" said Estella excitedly.  
  
"That many?" asked Merry with a raise in his eyebrow at his intended.  
  
"Yes, my love, I want many children that I could love and care for."  
  
Merry wrapped his arms around his soon to be wife and kissed her. "Then you will have that many, my love and we will fill Brandy Hall with a new generation of Bucklanders!"  
  
Both Merry and Estella giggled at the plans they had begun to dream about. Taking her hand, he led her into Brandy Hall.  
  
The kitchen and corridors were filled with servants who had begun their preparations for the upcoming wedding at the end of the week.  
  
Dodging them, the young couple walked to the living quarters of Brandy Hall to find Estella's temporary room. While they walked, Estella began to read the names engraved upon the doors. She stopped in her tracks when she read the name in front of her.  
  
"Master Merry and Lady Estella Brandybuck," she read outloud.  
  
"Yes, this is to be our living quarters, once we are married," said Merry. "Would you like to go in and see it?"  
  
Estella nodded her head and the two peeked into the room. Estella's eyes widened while she took in the beauty of this room. The furnishing of tables, chairs and dressing chests were newly made and glistened with a deep polished sheen. The linens and drapery matched in beautiful array of bright colors that made the room warm and gracious. She stroked her hand against the thick fluffy comforter upon the bed and it was soft to her touch. The vases were full of fresh cut flowers that scented the room and gave it a welcoming feeling to the two hobbits that gazed upon it.  
  
Merry fell down upon the pillory-soft bed and welcomed Estella to lay beside him. With a giggle, she too climbed upon the bed next to him. Wrapping her in his arms, he began to kiss her.  
  
"Merry Brandybuck!" shouted a shrill voice that brought the two sitting straight up upon the bed.  
  
Esmeralda stood in front of them with her arms crossed in front of her, "What ever are the two of you doing in here?"  
  
A/N:  
  
This is the second part of a story that I'm continuing, but you do not have to go back and read the first story to know what is going to happen to Merry and Estella in this story. I have planned on a lot of interesting things that are going to take my favorite characters on a hair raising trip through the first year of their marriage and Estella becoming the mistress of Brandy Hall. They had made wonderful plans for their lives and their happiness that they will share with each other, but will all their dreams come true? Please review and let me know if you like this story and want me to continue. Reviews keep me writing and updating.... I hope you enjoy this story of Merry and Estella..... 


	2. Chapter 2 The Dearest One

Chapter 2  
  
The Dearest One  
  
A red tinge flushed across Estella's cheek while she scrambled off the bed. Her eyes lowered to the floor and took in her rumpled appearance. Her skirt was slightly twisted to the side and deep wrinkles cascaded down to the hem. The hem of her blouse was not tucked neatly into the waistband of her skirt. Horrified by what she saw, she could not imagine what her intended husband's mother was thinking just at that moment. With trembling fingers, she began to tuck in her blouse and smooth the wrinkles of her skirt. With her chin lowered, she risked raising her eyes to look up at Merry's mother and her stern face with angry eyes staring directly at her. Feeling that her hair was standing up on its ends, she ran her fingers nervously through the strands. Biting her lower lip, she waited for what she knew would be forthcoming.  
  
Merry slowly raised to a sitting position upon the bed and eased himself up to stand. Facing his angry mother, he cleared his voice and spoke clearly to her. "See here, mum! I was just showing Estella where we'll be living once we're married."  
  
"Not from where I was standing!" commented Esmeralda. "This was to be a surprise for your new wife after you were married, not before! You have now ruined that."  
  
"Well, how can I help that? You have our names clearly written upon the door!" said Merry. "It's like having a cookie upon a table and saying not to eat it!"  
  
"Watch your manners, my son. I'll not have you speaking to me in that tone. You will see Estella to her proper room, so she may rest by herself. We have much planning to do before the wedding day begins."  
  
"Yes, mum," said Merry and walked over to Estella taking her hand to lead her out of their new quarters.  
  
Esmeralda went over to the bed to straighten the wrinkles and placed the new lace dollies upon the tabletops that she carried with her into this room.  
  
Shutting the door behind them, Merry glanced over at Estella who suddenly began a nervous giggle. She quickly covered her mouth with her hand to stop the laughter that was threatening to explode.  
  
Merry put his arm around her waist and they rushed down the corridor, while they both giggled and laughed.  
  
They gasped trying to catch their breath and stopped at the door of her room, he encircled his arms around her. "I think after this, my mum will not give us a moment to ourselves until after we are married."  
  
"What your mum must think of me. . . . . " said Estella with a worried frown upon her lips.  
  
"She loves you, Estella. Mum is just fussing away about everything. Mother's are just that way, you'll see, it will be forgotten about," he commented.  
  
Merry wanted to kiss her before she entered her room, but a group of servants ambled down the corridor with an armful of linen and chattering away.  
  
He tried to wait until they passed, but soon the Brownlocks came behind them. It seemed to him that the corridor was much too busy to say a proper good-bye to the lass that he loved. "I'll see you tonight at evening meal."  
  
Nodding shyly to him, Estella turned the knob on her door and waved to her intended. Smiling at him one last time before she closed the door behind her. She went to rest upon her small, single bed.  
  
XXX  
  
He growled to himself, yet again, when the figures did not match from the previous numbers. His eyes squinted, while he traced his finger down the long columns, double checking the itemized list of expenditures. Still he could not see just what he was missing. Frustration began building in the elderly hobbit when he dipped his quill back into the inkwell a little to forcibly and he heard the tip of the quill break under the pressure. Sitting his quill down upon his paper, he went in search for his knife to re-sharpen it. A small amount of ink began to drip off the broken tip and onto the column of his numbers, making it impossible to read. Seeing this intrusive ink spot that had ruined hours of his work, Saradoc gasped and grumbled to himself. Picking up the offensive quill, he quickly tossed it aside and crumbled his parchment that was now ruined. Stacks of paper piled in disarray covered his entire desk and he would have to start completely over again in re-itemizing his columns. Just when he was about to start, the door of his study opened and his wife walked in.  
  
"Really, Saradoc, that son of ours is at it again. His mischievous ways have always gotten the better of him."  
  
Setting his quill down upon his desk, he turned to his wife, "I'm almost too afraid to ask, but what now has that lad gotten himself into?"  
  
"I found them in their quarters, kissing each other!" she commented.  
  
Saradoc raise an frustrated eyebrow at his wife, "But, my dear, isn't that what a young couple in love do with each other? I hardly see fault in that!"  
  
"Really, Saradoc, you're as bad as the lad!" rebut Esmeralda. "They are not married, yet!"  
  
"What has that to do with anything? After all it was just harmless kissing," he added.  
  
"They were resting upon the bed while doing that!"  
  
"Oh, I see..." said Saradoc mumbling to himself and thinking about how to solve his little problem his wife was having. "But my dear, they are almost married, need I remind you that was our idea once long ago just before our own wedding?"  
  
"Saradoc!" scowled Esmeralda. "Really! That was different, entirely different!" Her face suddenly becoming red with remembrance and looking up at her husband, she began to snigger. "Oh, you're impossible, really you are!"  
  
Saradoc looked at his wife and smiled. "Tell me, my dearest, what is truly bothering you about all of this?"  
  
Taking her lace folded kerchief from her pocket, she dabbed the corner of her eye. "It's her, it's Estella Bolger. A Bolger marrying our son, when he could have had any Bucklander lass. We're getting old, my dear and someday Merry will be the master of Buckland and I dare say, Estella Bolger will be its mistress!" she said and began to whimper.  
  
"Now, now, my love, she is a lovely lass and so much in love with our son. I too, have my own doubts about our son becoming Bucklander's Master, but the lass, she'll make a fine mistress, if any could possibly."  
  
"Do you see her manner of dress? Plain, simple, and dowdy!" she commented. "She has no flare of color or design as we Bucklanders indulge ourselves in finery."  
  
Looking at her husband in surprise by his comment about their own son and thinking back to what he had just said, she confronted him. "What do you see wrong with our Merry? He'll make an excellent Master of Buckland and he has the respect of everyone in Brandy Hall and the entire Shire, if I can make so bold to say!"  
  
"Yes, he has the respect and love of all, but it takes more than just that to run Brandy Hall, my dear. He has yet to apply himself with record keeping and figures on these here journals!"  
  
Esmeralda looked at the piles of parchment and journals upon her husband's desk. Thinking back to all the long hours her husband had spent in the study going over them constantly. "Merry is just young and vivacious. You surely can not expect him to sit in here for hours at a time, pouring over dreary old books. Why not hire him a scribe?"  
  
"A scribe indeed, trusting another to every detail of running Buckland! Nonsense!" stated Saradoc. "The boy will be married soon, and he'll apply himself as its Master before I hand over the tittle to him. Being married should calm his vivaciousness, as you so put it."  
  
"Well then, Saradoc, I will see to it first hand that Merry applies himself to your teaching."  
  
"Then may I suggest that you purchase Estella and entire new raiment that would be fitting for a young lass of her newly acquired position," offered Saradoc.  
  
Esmeralda smiled at her husband's suggestion and she quickly began to plan to hire an assembly of seamstresses to redo her dresses that she no longer wore, making them for Estella. She quickly thanked her husband and scurried out of the study to the servant's common room.  
  
XXX  
  
Just as Merry predicted, his mother did keep his intended very busy and the couple apart from each other. Merry was directed each day into the study to assist his father with the journals and recorder keeping of running Brandy Hall. While Estella was overwhelmed by seamstresses, that constantly pinched and pulled with stick pins and tape measurements and many fittings for her new dresses.  
  
Estella was directed in how to dress a proper table and write invitation cards. She learned which families were the most important and who should be catered too or not. There were wines to be tasted and matched with each different type of meal. Everyday Esmeralda had a lengthy list of things for her to do or to practice upon. Her mind was reeling trying to please her future mother-in-law.  
  
"Was it Tilda or Hilda that does not like her tea with sugar? Or was it the Brownlocks or the Flatbottoms that the first invitations are addressed to," said Estella out loud to herself. Placing her fingertips to her brow as she tried to think and sort out everything that Esmeralda was telling her.  
  
She pulled at her starchy, crisp and crimson-colored skirt with the thick satin matching ribbon around her waist. Feeling very uncomfortable in her new attire, she longed for the comfortable feeling of her old, soft, country-green skirt. Even the silky texture of her light-brown hairy feet felt scratchy to her as the hem brushed against them. Bending down to comb them, the tight thick ribbon constricted her movements and forced her back to a stand. Lifting one foot on top of the other, she rubbed them together, scratching the irritation from them.  
  
She sighed standing in the middle of her room while her hand fell to her side in defeat. Thinking about Merry and longing to see him, she crept out of her room and quietly down the long corridor to the study where she knew Merry was spending most of his time with his father.  
  
Peeking in the doorway, she saw him sitting at a desk with a pile of books in front of him. Seeing that no one was about, she stole in and sneaked up behind him. Placing her hands upon his shoulders and leaning over to kiss his cheek, Merry turned around and smiled. He pushed the books aside and reached up pulling her into his lap.  
  
"Now this is exactly what I was thinking about just before you came in," he told her.  
  
"What has your father been having you doing in here?" she asked.  
  
Merry rolled his eyes and pointed to the books in front of him. "Going over every journal that Brandy Hall has in its shelves. My head is so full of figures that I could explode. I don't know what he wants of me, I'll never be the kind of Master that he is!"  
  
"And why should you, Merry, you must be the kind of Master that is in your own heart and not the image of what is told of you. You must find your own way of doing things that makes sense for you," she commented.  
  
Estella looked at the books and immediately noticed how unorganized they all were. Being born to store clerks, she was very use to helping her parents with the keeping of records. "Well it easy to see where your problem lays, my love. These columns of figures should go to the left over here and these are mixed-up in the order that they should be."  
  
Merry looked at what she was talking about, but was unsure of what he should do.  
  
Estella stood and took another chair and put it next to Merry. Watching Estella, she quickly reorganized all the loose paperwork and put them in where they should be. Taking a new parchment, she began to group them together and rewrite all the figures. In no time her system of record keeping began to make sense and together they worked side by side. Merry was astonished how at home Estella seemed with a pile of books and records at her side, but no more than Saradoc who watched them working together from a hidden doorway of the study. Pride filled his heart and knew at that moment that Merry had found a wife and a mistress like none other that has been before them. Even his own wife had never ventured into to the study nor took the slightest interest in the running of Buckland. From all of his wife's insistence that Merry will marry beneath him, Saradoc knew differently, she is exactly what his son needed and true partner by his side.  
  
Saradoc was so engrossed into what they where talking about and doing with the journals he soon found himself standing along side of them.  
  
Estella looked up from her addition of all the columns and correcting his errors that Saradoc had made earlier in the day.  
  
The Master of Buckland took the copy from underneath her arm and began to read through it. "Marvelous! Simply marvelous, my dear! You have done wonders with this. I have spent a week going over and over these figures and never coming up with the same answer."  
  
Saradoc's finger traced along the lined columns and his eyes lit up seeing the item that was missing and causing all the problems for him. "My eyes are getting so old that the figures are escaping me, I fear."  
  
He walked away from them and over to the shelves of his books. Tracing his finger over the tittles he tried desperately to find his book.  
  
"May I help you find a book, Master Brandybuck?" Estella asked.  
  
Looking at her kindly, he nodded politely. "Yes, my dear one, it is called, 'The Tales of Years.' Every generation of Master's of Buckland add to this book and soon it will be handed down to Meridoc."  
  
Merry scowling standing behind his father, not wanting to have anything to do with writing in that dreary old book. He had hoped his father had lost it in the accumulation of all his books. However, Estella's sharp eyes spotted it immediately and handed it to Saradoc.  
  
"However did you do that, my dear one?" asked Saradoc being so surprised by her abilities.  
  
"I love books and I've been in my own fathers study many times. He has always places one of his favorites books in the most middle portion of a shelf just so he does not have to reach up and properly put it away in its rightful place," said Estella and smiled sweetly at Saradoc.  
  
"Well thank goodness your father and I have so much in common or I'd have never remembered where I have put that book of mine."  
  
The door opened to the study and Emeralda strolled in. "There you are my dear, have you forgotten that we must practice our table settings this afternoon?"  
  
Estella's face instantly fell thinking about going back into the common room and having the mistress directing her how she should do this or that.  
  
"I should say not," spoke Saradoc sternly to his wife. "Estella has generously offered to assist me in reorganizing all of these books. She'll be busy for the rest of the afternoon in here. Isn't that right, my dear one?"  
  
Estella smiled up at the old Master and politely nodded her head.  
  
"Very well then, I will leave you to your work," commented Esmeralda and closed the door of the study to return back to her duties.  
  
"Oh, thank you, Saradoc," said Estella with more enthusiasm in her voice than she intended. Clearing her throat slightly to regain her composure of excitement in doing something that she truly enjoyed rather than fussing with tableware.  
  
Saradoc returned back to his desk and found her system of record keeping amazing and continued in her same pattern while he worked on the figures in the journal.  
  
Estella and Merry both took out the books and carefully reorganized them. Merry watched Estella and how carefully she treated each book with respect. He could clearly see her love of reading and how much it meant to her. Gently she would open the cover and turn each page. From time to time, she would read to Merry a passage or poetry that touched his heart and he loved hearing her beautiful voice reciting those words. He had never in his past cared about what was written long ago or who wrote this book or that. But when it came from Estella, it opened new meaning for him.  
  
He would touch her hand or stroke her arm when she read to him all the beautiful words written upon the pages. Suddenly, Merry did not mind the hours they spent going over the old books and putting them back neatly upon the shelf. He saw a different side of Estella and it made him love her more because of it.  
  
Saradoc enjoyed having Estella in the study with him and he noticed the strong influence it had on his son. He too, was lost in the pages that she read. Closing his eyes dreamily, he was lost in his own imagination.  
  
When the knock came upon the study door to announce that the evening meal was ready, all three hobbits where taken back from the hours that had gone by that only seemed like minutes.  
  
Saradoc was honored to take the arm of his son's intended and guide her to the great hall for dinner. Sitting her beside him at the table, the three hobbits talked obsessively about the book that she had read to them.  
  
Esmeralda sat on the opposite side of the table on the other end, speaking about the grand parties that she planned to honor her son's intended and the all their wedding plans. Her husband had always sat quietly engrossed in his meal with hardly a voiced opinion on any of the subjects that they were discussing. However, this evening, Saradoc was beaming and very vocal in his enthusiasm and ignored his wife's conversation with the elderly hobbitesses of Brandy Hall.  
  
XXX  
  
The next morning found Estella back into the great hall with a fully set table and she was carefully considering each name card she added to a plate. When it came to the Broadbelt, Estella could not remember which Broadbelt's name to write down.  
  
"Was it Pity or Prudy," she thought out loud and almost fearful of making another mistake. Estella wrote the first name upon the card and went down the line of plates to add another name.  
  
Three servant lasses came into the great hall with a big basket of freshly cut flowers. Arranging them neatly into the large vase in the center of the table, they worked without saying a word to each other.  
  
Esmeralda came in and walked down the length of the table reading and remembering the names that Estella had placed on each plate.  
  
When she came to the Broadbelt's family, she noticed immediately a name that should not have been placed. Picking up the card she tore it into many pieces. Glancing up towards the lass, she began to lecture her.  
  
"You must pay closer attention, my dear, this name on the card would have caused great confusion among our guests. You see this hobbitess's name that you have written is not received in any social gathering. After the scandal years ago during that horrible pony race where Meriadoc was so badly injuried . . . . . ."  
  
"Oh, forgive me, Mistress Esmeralda. I could not remember if it was Pity or Prudy!"  
  
"Its Prudy! By paying attention to such details are very important when one hosts a party such as this."  
  
Esmeralda looked up to see the three servant lasses carefully listening to what she was saying to Estella. Pointing out one lass, she asked her. "You use to work for Prudy at one time, didn't you Tulsi?"  
  
The young lass nodded politely, "Yes 'um, ma'am, and I'm very grateful ta ya hiring me ta tend Brandy Hall."  
  
Casting a stern look at the servants who just stood there staring at her, Esmeralda ordered them. "Bring in more flowers at once, that center vase does not nearly have enough flowers and Tulsi, you're not to say a word to Prudy about the mistake of names on that card. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
Tulsi nodded and quickly left the room.  
  
Once the servants were gone, Esmeralda glanced over at Estella who looked rather upset at her mistake. Trying to cheer the distraught lass, she spoke kindly to her.  
  
"Old Prudy would love nothing more than hearing the slightest bit of gossip. The 'ol pen-hen," said Esmeralda with a slight trace of humor in her voice.  
  
Estella began to snicker and then burst out in a fit of laughter in how the mistress of Brandy Hall had made such a comment about one of her prominent guest.  
  
Joining her, Esmeralda began to laugh.  
  
The door opened just a crack and it drew the attention of the hobbitesses to it. They could hear tiny feet that patted across the floor and a small little voice calling out. "Auntie Estella? There you are!"  
  
Estella's eyes widened in surprise and then a big smile crossed her gentle face. Kneeling down upon her heels and reaching out with her arms and called to the small child who raced towards her. "Faramir!"  
  
Long bouncing curls and teeny-tiny hands reached for her and leaped into her open arms. Circling the child, she hugged him warmly.  
  
Esmeralda watched the tender scene before her and noticed that Estella did not mind that her best party-skirt was being wrinkled from the child that sat upon her lap nor the dusty small fingerprints from his tiny hands were left upon the shoulders of her clean white-blouse.  
  
She could clearly see how much Estella loved children and it made her proud to have such a wonderful daughter-in-law. She saw in her a loving, caring mother to her future grandchildren.  
  
XXXXX  
  
Merry lad : Thank you for your suggestion and reviewing my story! I made the changes to chapter one and I think it really helped the story line much more! I love it when I get great suggestions. Thanks again!  
  
Deagol Smeagol : I had some fun writing that little piece in the story and I was pleased that you liked it. Hopefully you like this second chapter as well and keep coming back to read more. I love to update story quickly, especially when I am having this much fun in writing it.  
  
ShireElf : I understand, ShireElf, no need to apologize to me. I understand it is hard keeping up with so many good stories on FF. I too, have many that I am currently reading, reviewing and really enjoying. Yours being are one of them. I love your reviews and appreciate you taking the time to come over here to review. Again you are awesome!!!!!  
  
I am still struggling with the rewrite to 'A Race to Buckland,' but I almost have it all finished. I hope it does not confuse anyone when I begin to reload that story... (for those of you on my author alert list). 


	3. Chapter 3 Taken Her

Chapter 3  
  
Taken Her  
  
Loud voices began to slowly drift from the corridor and then into the Great Hall while a clatter from the trays that the servants carried also entered from the kitchen. The Great Hall began to fill with hobbits as each one took their place according to their family's name. The Flatbottom family was the first to take their places at the long table and the Proudnecks and Goldworthy were next. The long line of many Burrows took most of the far table to the right and then the Broadbelts sat next to them with Prudy being the eldest of her family line. In and amongst the talking there were laughter and giggles, there was even some crying from small babes with empty stomachs and mothers racing to cater to them. Still the lines of hobbits filed into the Great Hall, until it came close to the end when the Brandybuck and Tooks joined each other at the only table that sat horizontally across the room.  
  
The room began to quiet when Saradoc stood and raised his glass to offer a toast to his guests the Tooks who sat to his left. All the hobbits raised their mugs to the Thain Paladin and Eglantine, then to his son Peregrin and his wife Diamond.  
  
"Here, Here!" they shouted all at once in their greeting to them.  
  
Saradoc drank from his mug and waited patiently for the crowd to settle back down before he would speak again.  
  
"On the eve of my son's wedding day, I offer him my toast to happiness, prosperity and wisdom. In which he will need all three in taking a wife."  
  
Great laughter exploded in the hall at the Master of Buckland's jest.  
  
Again he waited for the crowd to quiet.  
  
"Tomorrow will be a day of celebration and a day my son, Meriadoc will enter into marriage to begin his own life with the lass that has captured his heart. We drink to him and honor him tonight with our wishes for their happiness, may this union be forever blessed."  
  
Saradoc smiled while he gazed at his son with pride when Merry held Estella's hand and leaned over to kiss her. The crowd of hobbits cheered and clapped their hands.  
  
All but little Faramir who covered his eyes and making a face of disgust, when he noticed Merry was kissing Estella.  
  
His mother put her arm around her small son and kissed his cheek, but Faramir wiped Diamond's kiss from his cheek. Being embarrassed, he covered his small arms over his face, while his father lightly tickled him. Pippin chuckled while watching his son and knew at his age, he did not like affection, especially in public places.  
  
XXX  
  
After the meal, Pippin led his family and the Brandybuck family into a private common room. There where three large chests that lined one wall and a small bundle of letters tied with a red ribbon waiting for them.  
  
Merry saw the letters sitting on the table and walked over to them. "What is all this, Pippin?"  
  
Smiling, he turned to his cousin, "This came from Sam and Rosie, as you know, they had traveled to Gondor with their daughter Elanor and stayed for an entire year. During that time, your friends sent back gifts and these are the things before you. I thought being so close to your wedding day and all, that it would be fitting for you to open them, now."  
  
Merry thumbed through the group of letters and saw that they were all addressed to him. Running his finger across the official seal, he immediately recognized them as coming from Minas Tirith and Edoras, upon the envelopes.  
  
Pippin could see the melancholy mood that etched his cousin's face and knew those emblems brought a flood of memories for him. It had been so many years since he had last thought about his adventures long ago and now they were back in front of him.  
  
No longer interested in the large chests that sat at his feet, Merry strolled over to a cushion seat and sat down. Opening his letter from King Éomer, he read that one first.  
  
Saradoc looked at the foreign chests and shook his head, "I don't hold much for foreign goods nor fully trust them myself. Our goods are more than enough to please any hobbit in the Shire. But still, they are interesting and pleasing to look upon." Turning to Estella, he asked her, "Will you do the honors, my dearest!"  
  
Estella bent down and opened the first trunk, lifting the heavy lid. Diamond and Esmeralda gasped seeing soft textured fabrics and bright colored ribbons. There where fine delicate laces for making dresses. She ran her fingers across the light fabric and smiled feeling the softness of them.  
  
Lifting the card that sat on top of all these items, Estella told them it came for Queen Arwen, while she read the label.  
  
Going to the next trunk, she again opened it. This revealed fine weaponry crafted in the strong design of the Rohan people. There were short swords and fancy knives with elegant handles and beautiful small quivers and hand crafted arrow specially cut with the hobbit's size in mind. All the arrows had feathery ends and sharp, stone-cut tips. Both Paladin and Saradoc picked through them and began to admire the fine craftsmanship.  
  
Looking at Merry, Estella saw that he paid little heed to the chests and ignored all the comments coming from the Tooks and Brandybucks. He was still so engrossed in his letters. She noticed the slight smile and a bit of a chuckle while he read. Pippin sat along side of him waiting for him to finish the page that he was reading, so he could read it next.  
  
Turning her attention back to the last chest, she opened it. She gasped in surprise seeing the wonderful deep cravings of goblets and vases. She did not recognize the design of the crafter, but it appealed to her the most. Underneath the goblets, were books with an engraved, leathery-cover and blank pages that she noticed while paging through them. There were fine delicate stained parchments and feathery quills. She loved these the most. A small little book caught her eye and she reached to pick it up. Touching the fabric cover, she felt the softness of it. Opening this little book that contained many poems, she began to read the sonnets and poetry to herself that almost made her cry. These things she claimed for herself.  
  
Faramir climbed upon Estella's lap and rested his chin upon his open hand. He had a long pouting frown that she immediately noticed. "There's nothing for me," he almost whimpered.  
  
Looking back into the chest, she saw a group of fine craved pieces and a game board. Taking them out she hoped this would interest little Faramir.  
  
He laughed excitedly taking the small figures in his hands and sat down upon the floor to play with them.  
  
Estella looked at the crowd around each chest and saw that everyone had something that they had greatly admired. Merry and Pippin enjoyed their letters, while Esmeralda, Diamond and Eglantine admire the fine fabrics and laces, dividing them up between them. Paladin and Saradoc took out the swords, knives and quivers, each one claiming his own. While her and Faramir enjoyed everything in the last chest.  
  
Once Merry and Pippin had finished reading all the letters that he had received from King Aragorn and Queen Arwen, Gimli and Legolas, and letters from King Éomer and Lady Éowyn, with a small note attached from her husband, Faramir. Merry was lost in his memories and began to reminisce with Pippin. After a few of, 'do you remember when,' to his cousin, was all it took before Merry had captured every ones attention and was asked to tell the story again. Estella hearing this for the first time was memorized just as little Faramir was who sat upon her lap. Long into the evening the story continued and Merry often had to stop to take a long drink to cool his throat. Every time he did this, Pippin would take up the story from where he had paused. The hobbits burst out laughing when Merry tried to regain control of the story from the Took. Pippin had often added an extra detail or emphasized something that was unnecessary to the tale. They drank their ales and listened and laughed thoroughly enjoying themselves.  
  
It was Esmeralda that announced the hour being so late and reminded everyone to go to their rooms, to rest before Merry's wedding in the morning. Estella looked at the empty pages in her book and thought about the tale that her fiancé spoke of and she knew how these pages would be filled.  
  
Taking her hand, Merry walked Estella down the corridor and opened her bedroom door. Kissing her good night and smiling down upon her lovely face, he said. "The next time I kiss you, I'll be kissing my wife."  
  
Estella touched his cheek and gazed into his eyes, "Then I look so forward to that kiss, my love."  
  
He gave her hand a squeeze and watched her as she closed her bedroom door.  
  
XXX  
  
A light tapping came upon her door and she slowly opened her eye and sat up. Looking at the door and hearing the soft tapping, Estella called out, "Come in!"  
  
The door slowly opened and Tulsi walked in. "Pardon, ma'am, but the mistress o' Brandy Hall has asked me ta wake ya. Hatty has ordered me ta tend you fer yer nuptials." The lass went out into the hallway and brought her morning breakfast upon a tray. Setting it in front of her upon the bed, the lass went in search of Estella's wedding dress and prepared it.  
  
Another knock came upon her door and Tulsi went to answer it. Opening the door wide, other servant lasses came in carrying bowls of freshly, cut flowers floating in the cool water. One of the lasses kept to the back of the room and set out the hair brushes and combs for Tulsi to fix her mistress's hair, while Tulsi seemed nervous and fidgety trying to rush Estella with her breakfast. "Please, miss if'n ya will, we're passed our time. Would ya please come and dress now?"  
  
Estella barely had enough time to take a bite of her morning biscuit and a sip of her tea, before she climbed out of her bed and walked over to allow Tulsi to dress her.  
  
Layer after layer of underskirts were added one at a time before Tulsi slipped the wedding dress over her head and adjusted it perfectly before she begun to button it.  
  
Estella noticed the lass arranging the pins and flowers that would be woven in her hair. Smiling at the lovely colors of the small flowers and imagined how they would look in her hair. Tulsi observed where Estella's eyes focused upon and she quickly commented to her, "I'll be braiding those lovely flowers in yer hair, but first turn around and look at yerrself in the mirror, tis the loveliest dress I've seen yet!"  
  
Estella turned around to admire the lovely dress of white hobbit-spun fabric and knitted laces that covered the entire length of the dress. There was only a light-blue ribbon that was laced through the eyelets of fabric that gave the dress its only color.  
  
Estella stood dreamily looking at her reflection wearing her wedding dress in the mirror. Tulsi quickly ordered the lasses to other duties in the room and her eyes shifted from her mistress to the servant lass who began to make the bed. Walking over to Estella, she requested her to sit on the bench in front of her dressing table to begin fixing her hair.  
  
Tulsi's hands shook and trembled while she picked up each flower to add to her hair. Noticing the lasses uneasiness, Estella looked up to stare at her. "Tulsi, is everything all right? You seem upset."  
  
"Oh no, miss, I'm not upset in da least. I'm just trying ta do me best fer ya, is all!"  
  
Thinking that the lass was just nervous because of the wedding and under pressure from the mistress of Brandy Hall, she dismissed the lass's uneasiness and tried to reassure her that she was doing a wonderful job.  
  
Skillfully the lass's hands had woven the small wet flowers in her hair and stood back and examined it. "Tis perfect, miss, it seems ya are ready, now!"  
  
A servant opened the door and escorted Diamond into Estella's bedroom.  
  
Turning slowly around, Diamond gasped in surprise at seeing Estella. "Oh, Estella, you're so beautiful!" she said. "You are going to take Merry's breath away."  
  
Estella's smile lit her soft, gentle face as the two hobbitesses hugged each other. Diamond handed her a simple bouquet of flowers and escorted out into the corridor.  
  
Standing in the corridor was Saradoc who smiled taking in the beautiful lass who stood before him. Approaching Estella, he gently kissed her cheek. "Are you ready, my dearest?" he asked.  
  
Estella nodded her head and took his arm and they walked to the Grand Hall with Diamond following them.  
  
Their padding of the their feet echoed down the low lit corridor while the candle light cast a warm and shadowy glow. A faint whisper of fiddle music only seemed to add to the splendor of this day as the scent of the flowers that greeted a gardener who tend them. Through their brisk steps, the softness of her skirt gently caressed the feathery texture of her light- brown hair upon the top of her feet while she walked with her father-to-be. All the while her thoughts were in images from her mind, thinking about her intended and their life together with all of their dreams now all coming together with each step of her feet.  
  
Saradoc stopped just before the grand doors where two servants waited to open them. He gently squeezed her hand that rested upon his arm and smiled at his daughter to be. "You are the dream that I have wished for, a daughter of my own heart and today, you bring our family all our dreams to come true. We so welcome you."  
  
Estella's long eyelashes fluttered trying to stop the tears from falling from her eyes and she too grasped her new father's hand tightly as a gesture to his kind words. Saradoc nodded to the servants and they opened the doors.  
  
They were greeted with the pleasing flow of music that the fiddles gently played. The Grand Hall was filled from every distinguished family in Buckland and the crowd instantly silenced and all turned to see the bride.  
  
Great bouquet of flowers and candles mixed with ribbons lined the pathway to the very end of the Grand Hall. But barely noticed by the bride, whose tears were already flowing from her eyes.  
  
Saradoc again gently stroked her hand while they walked together to the small group who stood waiting for them. Estella's eyes caught those of Merry who stood next to the Thain Paladin waiting patiently for her. A candle caught the sparkle in Merry's eyes that had begun to tear. Seeing her walking closer to him and taking in how beautiful she looked and knowing their future that they would share together, it moved him beyond all measure.  
  
Merry took Estella's hand and brought her closer to him. Gazing longingly into her eyes they both could not stop their tears of joy.  
  
Paladin raised his arms to the crowd in gaining their attention and spoke slowly and clearly.  
  
"I, Paladin, the Thain, in front of all who witness here today, the marriage of Meridoc Brandybuck to Estella Bolger. Hear now their vows to each other."  
  
Merry softly spoke;  
  
I, Meridoc BrandyBuck, take you, Estella to be my wife;  
  
I give to you my life to share, my heart and all my love;  
  
I will protect you, I will honor you, and cherish you,  
  
All the days of our lives,  
  
I vow to you my love forever, in front of all,  
  
My fair lady of Brandy Hall.  
  
Saradoc handed his son their family ring and Merry took this and gently placed this upon her finger.  
  
Estella's tears flowed down her soft, pale cheeks and held gently to Merry's hands that seemed to tremble with all their emotions, she softly spoke to him;  
  
I, Estella Bolger, take you, Merry to be my husband;  
  
To care for you and cherish you;  
  
To keep you by my side,  
  
With all my love I give to you,  
  
I take you as my husband, my love and the Master of Brandy Hall.  
  
Fredegar placed their family ring into his sister's hand and she put this upon Merry's finger.  
  
Merry encircled his arms around his wife's small waist and pulled her closer to him, bending down he touched his lips to her and they kissed as husband and wife.  
  
A loud rumble of a loud voice echoed in the hall as a servant struggled with Berilac and Merimac who tried to hold him back away from the new couple.  
  
"Master Merry! Master Merry!" the servant lad yelled. "Please you must let me through!"  
  
Merry's eyes darted up to the servant and locked his stare at him.  
  
"They've taken her, Master Merry, you must come quickly! Please, they've taken your pony, Snowclad!" the servant bellowed. 


	4. Chapter 4 The Search

Chapter 4  
  
The Search  
  
The bows of the fiddlers suddenly fell silent and lowered to each player's side. The roar of clapping hands that wanted to cheer for the newlywed couple, who stood before them, all stopped at the same time. Open mouths and staring eyes rested upon a single frightened stable lad who pushed his way to see his master. Gasp and confusion arose as each hobbit shifted their eyes to the young master and the simple lad that now met each other in the center of the Grand Hall.  
  
Lads closest to Merry pushed through the crowd as each hobbit bent an ear closer to hear what had just happened.  
  
Straw and dirt clung to Tom's ragged and faded vest as if he rolled himself upon the ground. Chunks of straw that was matted into the thick dirty curls of his hair, snapped around seeing groups of lads pressing closer to get around the two hobbits who faced each other, startling Tom. Merry noticed a small trickle of blood that came from the matted clumps of straw that stuck to this lad's hair.  
  
Merry's heart raced in his chest and seized Tom's shoulder tightly. "Who took Snowclad? How many of them were there? Where are they now?" The questions came rapidly that matched the panic in his mind.  
  
Tom's rounded eyes stared blankly at Merry and he could still see the shock clearly written upon his face. "I-I'm not sure, Master Merry. I was hit from behind, but as I fell ta the ground, I heard many thudding o' feet. I tried, Master Merry, really I did! I tired to get a glimpse of 'em, but darkness took me, sir and my eyes couldn't focus upon 'em. I'm not sure how long I laid upon the ground, but when I woke, she was gone, sir. Snowclad is gone. I searched every where fer her, but she is gone!"  
  
The crowd of Bucklander' eyes were now upon Merry and they pressed in closer to hear what he was going to say. Taking a few steps back, Merry's mind raced in thinking about everything that the lad told him.  
  
The crowd slightly parted as a lass dressed in white approached him. Just as he raised his eyes from the floor, a sword was held before him. "Take this Merry and bring Snowclad back!"  
  
Merry held the hilt of the sword of the Westernesse in his hand and pulled it from it sheathe. A shocked look rested upon his wife and then immediately upon the wall where once his sword and shield where housed. Nodding to his beloved, he raised his sword in front of him, "Come lads, let's find her!"  
  
Merry stepped a few paces while the lad's in front of him began to make their way through the crowd. Turning for one last look at his wife, he allowed himself a moment to take in her beautiful, sweet face and a pain of guilt hit him. Seeing his father who approached her, he placed a protective arm around her, gesturing to his son that she would be all right.  
  
Merry bowed his head to his father and then followed the lads out of the Grand Hall.  
  
Diamond held on to her husband's arm and set her pleading eyes upon him. "I have to go, my love. Merry needs me, now." Patting her hand gently to calm her, he leaned down to kiss her lips, good- bye. Casting his eyes downward and seeing his son at his mother's side, Pippin rumpled his hair playfully. "Take good care of your Mum, lad. I'm counting on you."  
  
Faramir hid his face into his mother's skirt and grasped her leg. Diamond bent down and picked up her son to comfort him, while he rested his sweet, little face upon her shoulder and wept.  
  
Taking one more look at them and nodding to his father and mother, he turned quickly and ran after his cousin.  
  
XXX  
  
Merry organized the lads and barked out orders. Seeing Tom standing upon the spot where it all had happened and the bewilderment of what he had experienced, left him in a state of confusion and sadness. He wanted to help, but new nothing of carrying a sword, let alone bow and arrow. He stood helplessly just watching.  
  
Merry approached him, "It will be okay, Tom. We'll get her back where she belongs."  
  
"Snowclad will be frighten, sir. She's coming close to having her foal. What's to become o' her?" asked Tom. Merry knew how much Tom loved the ponies and his bewildered look only confirmed this more. "I'd be willing ta help ya, Master Merry, in finding her with ya!"  
  
Merry knew the feeling well, being left behind and went over to him. "Tom, saddle up Sheerimac for me and while I'm gone, I only trust you to guard Shimmering. Don't let anyone near her!"  
  
"Ya have my word on that, Master Merry, but Sheerimac is still very unpredictable, he's not fully trained, yet sir!"  
  
"He's trained good enough and I trust him as I do you," said Merry. "Now go, Tom, saddle him for me!"  
  
Merry looked at the spot where his pony was taken and tried to map out in which direction that they took Snowclad. However, with so many lads scrambling about, the tracks could not tell him what he wanted to know. He scanned the horizon in any hope of finding a direction. He knew he had to break the lads into groups to begin his search.  
  
The image of his pony drifted in his mind of the day, King Theoden of Rohan had given Stybba to him and the day the pony accepted him as her master and friend. The pony had been at his side every since taking him across his journey through middle earth and home again. He brought her to his beloved Buckland, where he renamed her, Snowclad. Part in memory of the king's horse Snowmane and the other that spoke of the mountains that surrounded them in the farthest distance and peeks that seemed to touch the very sky that protected and made secret the land that he loved. This was to be her last foal as age was coming upon her. The pain of her being taken from him took his breath away and desperation in finding her ensued him to the very core of his soul.  
  
Berilac and Pippin mounted their ponies and approached Merry who was just climbing upon Sheerimac.  
  
Skillfully, Merry divided the hobbits and grouped them in areas for them to begin searching. Pippin would take the group and follow the river, while Berilac would turn south and search the country roads and foothills by Standelf. While he lead his lads to the fields of The High Hay and townships there with.  
  
Thunderous sounds of hooves beat the ground at the same time as the groups parted their way and raced from Brandy Hall.  
  
Merry road ahead of his group and scoped the ground in hopes of finding the slightest hint of fresh tracks.  
  
All through the rest of the long morning and into the earlier part of the afternoon until their stomachs wagged like empty sacks, were forced to stop and eat. Merry only nibbled on brown crusted, flat bread and paced back and forth. He knew if old Hatty were here, that she would have nagged him endlessly to sit and eat more. But for the knots that bound his stomach from his raw nerves he felt inside of him, he could not feel the hunger of his own stomach. "Why would someone want to take the older mare? And who was capable of doing such a underhanded task?" echoed through his mind, thinking and contemplating on these two questions that eluded him.  
  
Taking in a deep breath and running his hand down upon his chest, he felt the smoothness of his best vest that he wore for his own wedding. He closed his eyes tightly and wished he could feel the comfort of his beloved wife's arms around him. 'Wife,' he thought, 'My wife,' that thought gave him the comfort that he needed at that immediate moment.  
  
XXX Falling upon her bed and focusing upon the ceiling before her, she sighed and curled her arm over her brow and allowed the tears to fall from her eyes. Racking sobs shook her shoulders and she turned to cry upon her pillow and feel the softness of the linen. She stroked her hand, running it down the pillory comfort that she rested upon while her tears slowly lessened.  
  
She looked about the room that would now be theirs to share as a wedded couple. The closet that housed all of Esmeralda's dresses that she had made for her suddenly caught her eye. Not from the beauty of these dresses or the brilliant colors that her mother-in-law loved so much, but rather lack of. The dresses were ripped to shreds and pieces that hung upon the pegs.  
  
Quickly, Estella climbed from the bed and rushed over to the dresses to confirm what her eyes had told her. Pulling each dress from the peg, she examined the tattered mass. One after another she pulled out of her closet and cast them down upon the ground. Every dress that was placed in the closet was now nothing but torn rags.  
  
Her eyes widened and then darted to each section of the room and slowly approached the open door that lead to their small common room from their bedroom. Her heart suddenly felt like it stopped beating and fear clouded her every thought. Inch by inch she eased her way over to the door, wanting to peer in and see if someone was there. Her eyes did not blink, too fearful that something would within seconds jump out upon her. Her breath came in faint wisps, but still she pressed on. Reaching her hand out to the handle of the door to open it further and just as she reached it, the door swung open with a loud bang against the wall. A piercing scream broke from her chest, while a lass with a pair of scissors suddenly stood in front of her.  
  
XXXXXX  
  
A/N: Short chapter, but I needed to stop here for effect of this story. You just have to do it once in while to keep it interesting.....  
  
Thank you all for your reviews they keep me writing and thinking about what I want to do next in this story. You all are so awesome! Wink a ShireElf, especially! - 


	5. Chapter 5 Who is Watching Buckland

Chapter 5  
  
Who is Watching Buckland  
  
The pensiveness and gloom that came from those that remained in the Grand Hall cast darkness over the brilliance of the flowers and candles. Gone was their laughter and lightheartedness of what they were supposed to be celebrating. Everyone felt it as they lingered, huddled into small groups and whispering to each other. Small echoes of weeping and consoling drifted in and around the grand banners, flags and flowers. Even the fiddler players where putting their instruments away in their cases and quietly exiting the hall.  
  
A small lad rested his cheek against the coolness of the stone floor at the feet of his mother who wept in his grandparent's arms. Rolling onto his back he scooted himself under the bench to find a dark, secret hideaway from all the tears that surrounded him.  
  
Minutes ticked away in the dark playground, while little Faramir began to thump his feet against the underneath wooden seat above him. Esmeralda and Saradoc came over to the Tooks to speak with them. Paladin was the first to stand to greet his oldest friend.  
  
"There is always someone to take the joy out of something," he said. "Is there any idea who is behind all of this?"  
  
"No, Paladin, not a clue as far as I can tell," said Saradoc.  
  
Esmeralda took Diamond's hand and gently patted it to comfort the distraught lass. Eglantine felt another bump coming from under her seat and she bent down to see two small feet that just dropped to the floor. "Faramir, why don't you go play with the other small lads over there, while we visit with your mother?"  
  
The lad scooted himself out from under the bench to face his grandmother. "I don't want to play with them? When is Da, coming back?"  
  
Eglantine looked up at Esmeralda, both knowing there was not an answer for the lad. Seeing that Diamond needed her family more and thinking about her own new daughter-in-law, Esmeralda had an idea to help them. "Faramir, would you like to come with me and find Estella, I think she is in her room."  
  
His eyes lit up and darted to his feet. The beaming smile and bright sparkle in his eyes gave her the answer to her question. Taking his small, little hand, the two walked out of the Grand Hall and down the long corridor to the door with the newest engraved names upon it.  
  
Faramir let go of Esmeralda's hand and bolted away from her when she pointed out the door to the lad. In his excitement to see Estella, he grasped the door handle and opened it, and bounced inside. Esmeralda dashed quickly trying to catch up to him. Rushing into the open door and the terrifying sight of what was inside, she clutched the small child to her side.  
  
XXX  
  
"Ouch, that hurts!" whined Tom flinching with each dab from the wet cloth that Hatty used to clean out the open wound upon the side of his head.  
  
"I'm sorry for that, Tom, but it needs cleaning or it will become worse. A few more dabs and it'll be as good as it can be."  
  
Tom held the rolled up bandage in his hand while he waited for Hatty to finish.  
  
Around and around she wrapped the bandage upon his head. "You'd do better for yourself, Tom, if you rested in your bed for a time. You've taken a nasty hit upon your head."  
  
Tom raised his stubborn eyes and wrinkled his brow towards the old cook. "No, Hatty! I made a promise to Master Merry, and a promise is just that, no matter what. He told me his trust in me of watching little Shimmering 'ere and that's what I'll be a doing!"  
  
Tom picked up his pitchfork and held it straight up as if it was a kingly sword.  
  
Hatty stood back and a smile crossed her dear lips. "Now Tom, really, both of us know that it's not in your heart to go whacking another, even when it's called upon to do so. You have too much of a kindly heart, Tom."  
  
He looked at the old cook in defeat since she knew him all too well. "Maybe so, but they'll not be knowin' that!" He stuck his chin up in a proudly manner.  
  
Hatty shifted her eyes to the soft hay-mounds behind him. "Rest yourself when you can, lad. It will not do Shimmering any good if you make yourself sick."  
  
She emptied the blood-infused water in her basin upon the dirt floor of the stable and gathered her herbal medicines. Putting them into her basket, she turned and walked back to Brandy Hall.  
  
XXX  
  
The pony's hooves parted the tall grass that they tread upon, while their long tails swished behind them. The green, lush, open fields and foothill of the High Hay area were behind them while they turned their ponies closer to Crickhallow. The foothills grew in numbers as the riders went up one hill only to find another just behind it. Sheerimac pranced with her hooves upon the ground and let out a loud neighing sound. Even the pony felt the mounting tension from his master and the riders around him. Snorting, Sheerimac wanted to kick up his front feet, but Merry would not allow it. Reining the young pony in to control him, he nudged Sheerimac onward. His hooves hit the ground wanting to run, but the tightness of bridle kept him from it. Downward pranced the pony from the hill and then up again onto the next. Topping the hill, Merry caught a glimpse of an elderly hobbit with three lads making their way through the foothills. Two lads carried a thick rope slung over their shoulders and by the looks of them and their clothing, they were counted among the poorest. Their pants legs were ragged and their waistcoats almost fiber-thin that matched the thinnest of their arms, legs and bellies. The elderly hobbit wore a hat upon his white-gray hair and a pipe clenched tightly between his blackened teeth.  
  
They seemed startled and huddling closer together to await the ponies and riders that rushed towards them. Just as Merry had seen the Rohirrim encircling their prey, so did they. The riders came on all sides of the four travelers and pressed them closer together. The lads surrounded their father from the intrusive hobbits and their ponies.  
  
"Ya got bread fer brains! A scarin' a good folk from their wits!" snapped the elderly hobbit with his pipe set between his teeth and talking from the side of his mouth. "Ain't doin' a thin', but takin' me lads down a path fer a fishin' dat Brandywine waters, is all!"  
  
Merry leaned over his saddle to get a better look of the lads that stood before him. "Begging your pardon, old gaffer and lads, but I've not seen you around these foothills before."  
  
"I've hailed ya 'afore, but we've never shook, young master!" commented the elderly hobbit pulling his brim of his hat down closer to his eyes to keep the glare from the sun stinging his old eyes.  
  
Merry dismounted and approached the elderly hobbit, holding out his hand and shook it. "My name is Meriadoc Brandybuck, from Brandy Hall on the slopes of Buck Hill near Buckleberry."  
  
"I've known 'o ya, Master Meriadoc," he commented. "These 'ere are me own lads, 'his stout lad 'ere is me son, Till. Dat one over there is Wilmore, called dee, 'Digger', and me youngest boy 'ere, is just plain 'ol Sheffield. They call me, Dougal. We're trench diggers fer da Broadbelts, at yer service, young master!"  
  
The Bucklander's lads with Merry curled up their noses and pulled their ponies back a few paces. The scalawags in front of them that were trench diggers that dug new privies in the communities of the Shire and were looked upon as the lowest of all hobbits. Merry flinched at hearing what they did for a living and looked at his hand that the old gaffer had just shook. Slowly he placed his hand behind him and tried to wipe off the grim on his backside.  
  
"We're looking for a white mare like the one, I'm riding. We think she was taken from Brandy Hall. Have you seen any sign of a pony like I've spoken about?"  
  
The elder hobbit puffed his pipe and let out a cloud of smoke that whirled around the top of his hat. Slowly the old gaffer shook his head, "I can't say dat I've seen a pony, except fer the ones you've gotta 'ere!"  
  
"Fair enough," commented Merry and he nodded his head slightly to the elder hobbit and climbed upon his pony. Nodding again to the three lads, they turned their ponies around and began their search again.  
  
XXX  
  
The look of horror and warning upon Estella's face was frightening to Esmeralda trying to comes to terms with what she saw before her.  
  
Her new daughter-in-law stood in the center of the room with a gag upon her mouth and her hands tightly bound. Tulsi jumped back away from her captive with wide-eyed expression of surprise at seeing the mistress of Brandy Hall and the young child nestled protectively by her side.  
  
The lass's eyes snapped towards the adjoining room's door and then back again to the mistress. Rushing passed them she slammed the front door shut so no other would intrude upon them.  
  
"Tulsi, have you lost your mind!" shouted Esmeralda in a firm voice of authority.  
  
A dark shadowed figure slowly emerged from the other room and walked slowly towards them. The sword glimmering in the light coming from the small rounded window before the dark-shadowy one behind it came into view.  
  
Esmeralda covered her mouth to stop the scream from escaping. 


	6. Chapter 6 To Every Corner of Brandy Hall

Chapter 6  
  
To Every Corner of Brandy Hall  
  
Flickering of the candlelight cast five, ghostly shadows against the wall and floor before them. All but one shadow appeared bazaar and frightening. It seemed to be monstrous with two heads attached to its shoulders and its body thick. There were hideous branches that stuck out from behind it and no legs except for the last one who followed this fearsome pack that seem like they floated, rather than walked.  
  
Quickly and quietly the pack moved down the empty corridor, turning and darting around the corners. When hearing padding feet or voices coming close to them, three of the conspirators pulled the others to hide behind a bookshelf or large potted plant. With their hearts caught into their chests in fear of being spotted or caught, they chose their path carefully. The leader guided them to the oldest part of Brandy Hall and sought the one door that would lead them safely out.  
  
Her hand was shaking and trembling while trying to find the key that was tucked into her large apron pocket, while the others stood by watching her intently. Her fingers tapped the small hard object and she clutched them around it. Taking the key out, it scrapped against the brass plate just underneath the doorknob while she searched for the keyhole. Bending down closer to it, she found it and quickly stuck the old key in and rushed while she turned the knob. The old door that creaked opened to the group who had pressed themselves into the room and they closed it tightly. Turning the key again on the other side, the lass locked themselves in.  
  
Esmeralda knew this key well and where her husband had always kept it. Glaring at the servant lass, who now possessed it, angered her even more so then her capture. The lass had been stealing from them all this time and her most treasured items along with this key must now be with her or her mistress who ordered her to do so.  
  
Shifting her eyes away from Tulsi, they rested upon her mistress. Esmeralda knew this lass very well and in years past, she had been a welcomed guest in their home. Her uncle's family, who was once respected and admire, was now outcast and rejected. It had all started shortly after the pony races, years ago, when they all had fallen into disgrace. Her uncle was the one who tried to steal Merry's pony that he had brought back from foreign parts during his year adventure. In fact, he had ordered them to kill her son if necessary and they had almost succeeded, but for Estella who had found him with Farmer Maggot. She remembered the day that the old farmer stood before her husband and told him how he had drove-out the wayward hobbits and members of his family from Buckland and the Shire.  
  
However, time did not keep them away from the Shire or Buckland. They were back, and revenge seemed to be their reasoning. All but the frightening lad with the sword, he was unknown to her and the strangest hobbit that she had even known. His eyes seemed dark and emotionless that narrowed cruelly. He had a light-colored portion on his hair that fell over his brow and rarely seen a good cleaning or cutting. His clothes were filthy and raged and clung oddly upon him. His hands were scared and thickly callused from years of hard work. His stench alone was more than what Esmeralda could bare. His presence frightened them and they were careful to watch their step around him.  
  
His cruel voiced barked out at Tulsi and startled her, shaking in fear. "Where's da chest, lass!"  
  
She pointed a trembling finger over to the large piece of furniture that rested squarely against the wall just under the Bucklander's tapestry. Rushing over to it, the lad pushed and pulled it from the wall. Behind it was a hole just big enough for a hobbit to fit into it. This surprised Esmeralda, the existence of this hole.  
  
Estella clung onto little Faramir and kept him quiet in her arms. She whispered to him to keep him calm. His small arms were tightly wrapped around her neck and he rested his head upon her shoulder. Occasionally, he would peek-out from her shoulder and stare at the scary, bigger hobbit to watch him. She was furious with anger at her captors, but more so with the lass who ordered them about. Estella knew Myrtle Burrows and her uncle's involvement during the pony races that almost caused her beloved's death. If it were not for her henchman or little Faramir being taken, she would have stopped her just like she had done before.  
  
Estella watched and waited for any moment that would present itself in order to escape and free themselves.  
  
Just as a rabbit would enter its hole, so did the hobbits. Tulsi went first and dragged a lantern that the lad lit and placed in her hands. Standing before the hole on the other side, she guided the captives with the light of her lantern to show them the way. One after another they crawled into the hole and gathered together on the other side. There, just before them were dirt-floor tunnels with thick beams every few yards. It was hard to judge the length of the tunnels, how deep they were or when they were first made. The lad handed Myrtle his lantern and took out the map, unfolding it. Carefully he guided his finger through the drawings try to judge the distance they would travel under ground. Taking the lead, he guided the hobbits through the maze of tunnels.  
  
XXX  
  
The frustration mounted in his heart as he looked around the long and distant foothills on either side of him. Tall grasslands, thick bushes and clusters of trees yielded no clue of any sign of his pony or her captors. For all Merry could tell was that they suddenly just disappeared into thin air. Not even the skills that Aragorn had taught him serviced him in finding him a trail.  
  
Closing his eyes to calm his raw nerves, he knew he needed to do something. His lads were waiting for his next order and all of their eyes were upon him. He wondered if Pippin or Berilac had any luck in picking up any signs. Turning to two of his riders, Merry barked out orders to them. "The two of you, one take the path to the Brandywine River and the other to the road leading to Standelf. Find Berilac and Pippin and send word back to me. We must make haste in finding Snowclad. Tell Pippin, I'm heading into Crickhallow and then checking the High Hay gate. I will meet him in Newbury tomorrow night. Now off with you lads!"  
  
The riders kicked their ponies and dashed through the foothills while Merry and his lads watched them as one went west while the other south. Motioning to them behind him, he turned Sheerimac north and headed to Crickhallow.  
  
XXX  
  
Lost in his thoughts, he walked down the long corridor thinking to himself. Just returning from his daughter-in-laws room and not finding anyone there confused the old hobbit. 'She should have been there,' echoed into his mind with each step that he took.  
  
Saradoc's eyes drifted down the corridor and caught a glimpse of his old cook knocking on a guestroom's door. Seeing her, he called out to her.  
  
"Hatty, have you seen my wife?" he asked.  
  
Hatty looked up at the old Master of Buckland and motioned him closer to her. "There's trouble a foot in these halls, Master Saradoc. Little Faramir and Estella are missing also. I've ordered the servant to begin searching every room. Diamond is beside herself from a worrying about her small, little lad. Paladin and Eglantine is with her in her room. I've also have not found my servant lass, Tulsi. She must be with them."  
  
A flush of angry red began to creep in the elderly-hobbit's face and his eyes turned a cold, dark-brown. "You get every servant that Brandy Hall has and every stable lad looking. I want each corner of Brandy Hall searched!"  
  
Saradoc turned sharply from Hatty's side and rushed down the halls. His robe fluttered behind his from the quick pace of his feet. His breath came in rapid puffs from the length of the corridor that he traveled. Opening the door to his and his wife's room, he rushed in and froze in his place. Shocked registered upon his wrinkled face taking in the sight before him.  
  
All of his things were emptied upon the floor and tables turned over with missing drawers. Piles of papers scattered every inch. His maps were torn and their curly yellowed corners of the parchment scattered aimlessly. But what captured his attention the most was the well-preserved, old desk of his father that held the most precious things of his family. The locks were busted off and the smashed drawers completely emptied.  
  
A gasp of grief and then a loud booming roar of anger filtrated into the corridor. Servants rushed in with their eyes opened wildly seeing the Master standing in his room of rubble.  
  
XXX  
  
Lost deeply in sleep on top the mound of hay, Tom quietly snored away. His pitchfork rested next to him while Shimmering munched away on a stack of green cut grass. Not even the flies that buzzed around him disturbed his restful slumber.  
  
Silently a key was placed into the lock and clicked open. The old door that was never used now gave way to the group who stole into the stable. The lad that lead his group from the door rushed up to Tom and grabbed his pitchfork and flung it across the stable. With a loud crash and Shimmering, who raised her head began to neigh loudly, brought the sleeping lad instantly awake.  
  
He scampered to his feet with his heart beating wildly in his chest. Wildly his eyes darted around to the faces that stood before him, but then focused on the sword in front of him. Looking up at the lad with a fierce look upon his face, Tom instantly recognized him.  
  
"Fardom, ya filthy trench digger! You let 'em go!"  
  
With one smack on his fist against the bandage portion of his head, Tom instantly fell to his feet, knocking him unconscious.  
  
A/N: I am so sorry for constantly forgetting to add my authors notes and comments to my reviewers. I guess I get to excited to post the chapter after I have edited it....(to the best of my abilities...yikes!)  
  
Any way, Thank you all so much for your reviews, they are greatly appreciated and knowing that there are a few who are enjoying my little stories and my obsession with Merry....  
  
Lowri Brandybuck: It is awesome to have a new reviewer, you have made my day! Smiling and smiling.....  
  
Pippinfan1988: You have also made me very happy to have a review from you. I really love your stories and your writing. It is so cool to have you reading one of my stories.  
  
ShireElf: Yes, Precious, but only when the time is right.....He'll find her, but will it be him who saves the day? Who knows where the muse will lead me in this story? Only the Precious knows! Loveofthering bows to ShireElf and thanks her immensely for all her reviews! Your Awesome!  
  
Lula: You're amazing! Thank you so much for keeping me challenged and all your time teaching me and correcting all my errors. I grovel at your feet! May I remember everything that you teach me about writing. 


	7. Chapter 7 The Tunnels of Brandy Hall

Chapter 7  
  
The Tunnels of Brandy Hall  
  
A doorknob jiggled and rattled from the servant testing it to make sure it was locked securely. He Knocked lightly upon the door and calling out while he waited patiently to see if anyone would answer it. Shifting his eyes from side to side, he noticed groups of hobbits coming out of the kitchen entrance. Hatty soon followed from behind barking out orders to the servants that rushed to obey them.  
  
"Check every door and every room. The master wants every Bucklander questioned until we find them!" she called out to the servants that had began to break into groups to begin their search. "You lad, run and warn the stable hands to search the grounds, but leave Tom sleeping and don't be disturbing him any. Tell me Old Hobs to send out a rider to find Master Merry! Be quick about it, lad, now run!"  
  
Alarm arose throughout the corridors of Brandy Hall when the servants gathered and fervently going door to door in their search. A small lad raced from the back door and ran down towards the stable. His small hairy feet barely touching the ground, jumping over flowerbeds and bush to reach the stables.  
  
His feet ran passed the Brandybuck's private stable where he knew Tom was sleeping, after being told by Hatty not to awaken him. Passing that stable quickly, he dashed into the far, larger stable where most of the ponies of Brandy Hall were housed.  
  
With his heart racing and eyes fixed upon the running lad, Fardom pressed himself against the wall of the Brandybuck's stable. Knowing within moments that their window to escaping Brandy Hall was beginning to close and they would soon be trapped.  
  
In that moment, Estella who held little Faramir tightly in her arms saw a chance for him to escape. Whispering to him, he lifted his head from her shoulder and listened carefully to her. "Faramir, will you do something for me?" she asked in a whispered playful manner not wanting to make the small lad any more fearful than he already was. "When I set you down upon the ground, I want you to run the fastest that you possibly can. You must run back to Brandy Hall and find your Mama. Do you think you can do this for me?"  
  
Little Faramir nodded his head with his soft coils of curls bouncing about his sweet little face. His trusting chocolate eyes looked directly at Estella and asked her, "Are you going to run with me?"  
  
Smiling at him, she shook her head. "No, Faramir, not this time. I am going to stay here and play a little game. To help me win this game, you must not let no other catch you, and you must make it into Brandy Hall. No matter what you hear behind you, you must keep running and not stop. Now promise me, you'll run your very fastest?"  
  
His big round-eyes gazed at Estella and then nodded again. "Okay, now off you go, run quickly, little one!"  
  
The second his small feet touched the ground, he bolted running faster then his little legs were able. Running just passed Myrtle who stood frozen staring breathlessly at Fardom waiting for a sign that the way was clear. Her eyes suddenly caught little Faramir dashing by her. She tried to lunge out and grab him, but Estella caught her locks of hair from behind her and held her in place.  
  
Tulsi turned quickly hearing a small yelp coming from her mistress. Seeing little Faramir scurrying passed her, she too tried to stop him. Thinking quickly, he darted from her grasp and at the same time, Esmeralda stuck her foot out and tripped the lass causing her to fall to the ground.  
  
Faster and faster his little feet padded upon the dirt floor of the stable and within inches of the door and his freedom. Just as Estella told him, he did not look back when he heard a thud, slap and a yelp coming from behind him. With fear and danger all around him, his little heart pounded as loud as his feet upon the ground.  
  
Seeing the clear-blue sky and the green grass just outside the door, he was relieved that he had made it this far. With a sudden burst of speed he darted to the door, but as quickly as he did a firm hand grabbed the back of his small vest and shirt and was hoisted from the ground. Kicking his feet wildly and swing his arms in mid-air, he was determine to free himself.  
  
A growling snarl coming from Fardom echoed behind him as he held the child firmly in his grasp. His little foot found its mark and kicked him squarely in the nose. "Ya 'ittle vermin! I'll drown ya fer 'at!"  
  
A small trickle of blood dropped from his nose, but he held firmly on the wiggling and thrashing young child. "Let me go!" cried little Faramir.  
  
Estella's heartbeat dropped to her toes as her grip upon Myrtle's hair released. Making a dash to the helpless child, she flung Myrtle to the ground and tried to run to him. Within a second, as loud crack of a whip snapped through the air and it found its way around the ankles of Fardom. With a quick heave of the whip, Fardom's feet were pulled from underneath him and he let the child drop to the ground. With a loud splat the trench digger felling, face first into an oozing, wet pile of pony droppings. The stench slowly went up and the hobbits wrinkled their noses and cringed inwardly seeing him spiting and coughing while he pulled himself from the offensive matter. Darting their eyes back to the small little lad, hope seized their hearts.  
  
Faramir again did not look back, but scampered to his feet. Running as if dogs were upon his heels, he dashed out into the fresh air and free of the stable. The small lad was safe and heading towards Brandy Hall.  
  
Estella took in a deep breath and a sigh of relief. Looking towards the ground, first at Fardom and then a few feet from him, was Tom. He let go of the whip handle and quickly stood up. Seeing Fardom's face pasted with pony droppings and still spitting to clear the repulsive taste from his mouth. He reached up and wiped his face with his shirtsleeve. Tom was thankful that he had listened to Hatty and her suggestion that he should sleep rather than cleaning the stable that he had planned to do while he watched over Shimmering.  
  
Tom, seeing his pitchfork that was cast aside on the dirt floor of the stable, made a leap for it and grasped it into his hands. Turning around quickly he faced Fardom who was closing the distance between them. Tom planted his feet firmly and stood ready while he raised his pitchfork to hit him, but something in him would not allow him to strike. Fardom laughed wickedly seeing the courage of this young hobbit fail. Taking the pitchfork away from Tom, he shoved him to the ground. "Don't threaten what ya ain't got the courage to do!" snarled Fardom wickedly laughing at him.  
  
Hearing the far stable doors opening and a couple of riders and ponies taking off in a rush, Fardom new that their way out was now blocked. He had to come up with another plan.  
  
XXX  
  
Tapping of chisels and hammers echoed against the metal of the hinges that held the old door firmly in place. Louder and louder they rang out as the servants pounded the rusty old pin that seemed welded into place. Quickly they worked together as a team while the Master of Buckland observed them with his closest friend next him.  
  
Paladin held the new elvish bow and quiver strapped to his back from the gifts in the chest that his son brought to Brandy Hall for his cousin's wedding. Saradoc choose a sword and he held it firmly in his grasp waiting for the door to be opened.  
  
With a loud pop and ping, the pin holding a hinge suddenly broke away and landed on the stone floor. The servants finally got one hinge free and now began work on the other.  
  
Servants waiting next to their master holding their foreign weaponry in their hands and trying to muster up their own courage. Looking at each other and sizing up their skills, they knew what the master had asked of them, they doubted that they could do. The cold metal and weight felt strange in their hands that had only known the grasp of a wooden broom handle or mop. Not knowing what was on the other side of the door and too fearful to ask, they just stood there watching.  
  
Again and again the hammers pounded against the metal chisels on the next rusty hinge. Time seemed to stand still while they waited and waited for the stubborn pin to be set free.  
  
XXX  
  
Fardom opened the door in which they had entered and shoved Tom in, turning towards the lasses he barked out his orders.  
  
"Get those lanterns lit an' hurry!"  
  
Grabbing Estella and Estmeralda's arm, he rushed them over to the door. With a heavy heave, he again shoved them in the doorway of the darken tunnel. Standing before the door, he waited while Tulsi and Myrtle lit the lanterns and followed him inside.  
  
Tom stood in front of Estella and Esmeralda in a protective manner trying to keep distance away from the wicked trench digger. Esmeralda hugged Estella and whispered to her. "You done a brave thing in getting little Faramir free. With him safely home now, we can now help our selves more!"  
  
Fardom brushed passed his captives and frantically stroked his finger's through his hair, trying to think. Taking out the map and having Myrtle hold the lantern next to it, he tried to find another way out.  
  
He traced his finger across the drawing again, while his thoughts traveled to his father and brothers. He had to be in the small clearing just before nightfall to meet up with the rest of his family and conspirators.  
  
Cursing under his breath, he knew that the lad was going to tell them everything he knew and if he could not find away out they would be sitting ducks trapped in this dark tunnel.  
  
Seeing another path in the map that connected to another tunnel that would take them further in the bowels of Brandy Hall, and then turning to the right. Following the tunnel on the map, it led closer to Buckleberry. Thinking he had no other way of escape, he had to take this path.  
  
Rushing he pushed the hobbits to run down the long tunnels, back to where they had originally came from. The closer they got to the small hole where they had entered, they heard the loud pounding of the hammers hitting metal. Fardom knew that soon they would be in the tunnels after them. His heart beat wildly in his chest and feeling like a trapped animal, he held the lantern high above him and could barely see the tunnel entrance to Buckleberry.  
  
Esmeralda hearing the pounding, shouted out, "Help me, Saradoc!"  
  
Within two steps Fardom was in front of her and hit her hard across her face with his fist sending her sprawling to the ground. Turning quickly he grabbed Tom who was about to pounce on him after he hit the Mistress of Brandy Hall.  
  
Pulling Tom's arm behind him and covering his mouth with his other, Fardom snapped orders. "You keep 'em quiet or I'll be sendin' ya sprawlin' ta the ground next ta her!"  
  
Tulsi bent over to help Esmeralda to stand, but she pushed her hand away. Supporting her hand against her jaw and holding it to stop the crushing pain that she felt. Her lip was bleeding and she wiped it with the back of her hand.  
  
Estella rushed over to Esmeralda and placed her arm around her waist to help guide her. Their captives forced them to walk into the entrance of the tunnel to Buckleberry.  
  
XXX  
  
Water rushed from the small towel being rung out over a water basin. Opening the towel and folding it, she placed this to her brow to cool the aching pain that stemmed from her head that the worry and stress from the day of events had caused her. Her hand trembled as she held the cool wet towel and thought about both her mistresses being taken from Brandy Hall and what has now befallen them.  
  
Hearing the door to the kitchen being opened, she thought the lad who she had sent to give Hob's her message, came back in. "Has the lads been sent out in search of Master Merry?"  
  
Not hearing an answer to her question, she pulled the towel from her face and looked down upon the small little face of Faramir. With a beaming smile old Hatty picked the youth up into her arms and snuggled him warmly. Running with him in her arms, she dashed out into the corridor and down the length to the group of hobbits standing talking to each other.  
  
The thudding of Old Hatty's feet upon the stone and wooden floor caused the gathered hobbits to look towards the running cook. Eglantine's gasp had brought Diamond's tear-streaked face from the shoulder of her mother-in- law. Pushing the elderly hobbit away from her, Diamond's face beamed a joyful smile and she held her arms up in front of her, running towards Hatty. "Faramir!" she cried and laughed at the same time.  
  
Taking the little lad into her protective arms and never wanting to release him, she held him closely to her. Sobbing her gratitude she sunk to her knees holding her son tenderly and kissing his sweet, dear cheeks.  
  
Faramir wiped his cheek to rub all the kisses away while the on looker gathered around them. But still upon his lips was a smile just for his mother who he missed most of all.  
  
"Faramir, are you all right? What happened to you?" asked his mother.  
  
"I had an adventure, Mama! I went down a rabbit hole and into a dark tunnel, but I was very brave and strong!" he said with a beaming proud smile and showed his mother the muscles in his arm. With an impish glow and sparkle in his eyes, he looked directly into her eyes. Knowing that he was scolded earlier in the morning and forbidden to have another bowl of strawberries and cream, he felt now that he really deserved it. "Can I now have more strawberries and cream?"  
  
Giggling with delight at her son, Diamond nodded and hugged him one more time. Looking at Hatty who knew her silent request, turned to a servant and whispered to him. "Bring Master Saradoc at once to the kitchen, tell him that Faramir has been found!"  
  
A/N: OMG. . . . . . More new reviewers! Thank you so much for reading my story and I am so glad you are enjoying it! It made me want to write another chapter quickly just so I could thank you!  
  
BedTimeMonster: I am so glad to welcome you here and thank you for reviewing! I love writing about ponies and have a new love for them as I just got one of my own. Merry is not aware of what is going on at Brandy Hall. Both Estella and Merry love Snowclad and she is about to have her last colt born soon. When I get the characters in this story to where I want them, you will be very happy where Merry is and what he is about to do... . I think at that point you will be shouting for Merry. . . . . . . (I hope anyway! Fingers don't fail me now!!! YIKES!)  
  
Lowri Brandybuck, Lowri Brandybuck, Lowri Brandybuck: I've now mentioned you thrice! Thank you also for reviewing my story. . . . . . . If you continue, you just might see your name in the next chapter. I will see what I can do! He he he he....(You just never know what I will put in a story). . . . . I hope you liked this chapter as well and want to keep coming back to read more! I have so many more twists and turns in this story for our hobbits that should keep you interested, (I hope, I hope, I hope!)   
  
ShireElf: Well, I did help you some in this chapter, I got littlest one away from the evil Fardom and Myrtle Burrows just so you don't loose your voice screaming, Hehehehehe!!!!! Loveofthering gives you a cold glass of lemon-aid and a large cookie! YOU'RE THE BEST, and thank you for always being there reading and reviewing, tolerating my mistakes and my poor editing abilities, while I am trying new things that I am learning about writing. I am having a blast in making these stories!  
  



	8. Chapter 8 The Tunnel Gate of Buckleberry

Chapter 8  
  
The Tunnel Gate of Buckleberry  
  
Scurrying feet and swift flowing robes flapped and fluttered behind the group of hobbits that dashed down the length of the corridor heading towards the kitchen. Their hearts and spirits full of anticipation at the first real clue of who was behind this madness that had seized Brandy Hall and brought such chaos to its rafters.  
  
He pushed at the kitchen door that yielded to his impatience and his group of armed servants. It seemed to Saradoc, in all of his eagerness to find the answers to his perplexing questions, it would be he who would interrogate the lad. But for the gentle scene that was before him, touched his heart and eased his eagerness.  
  
There sat nestled upon his mother's protective lap was the small child slurping down strawberries and cream. His chipmunk cheeks were full of the delicious sweet berries and the white cream dripping from his tender lips.  
  
The lightheartedness that enveloped these gentle hobbits as grandmother and mother shared their joy and laughter that stemmed from this one small lad.  
  
Saradoc, realizing it would take a gentle voice, calm spirit and all of his patience to find the answers to his immediate questions that strangled the very beat of his own heart. If he was to know what had befallen his beloved wife and daughter-in-law, it was going to take all of this. Turning to his armed servants, he ordered them out of the kitchen.  
  
Faramir's eyes widen at the confusion all around him and the excitement in everyone's demeanor. Looking at his mother anxiously he asked her, "Am I in trouble?"  
  
Diamond stroked her son's soft curls and gently hugged him closer to her. "No my dearest, everyone is just so happy to see you!"  
  
Paladin loosened the straps about his quiver and placed his bow upon the countertop. Pulling the quiver and arrows from his shoulder, he added that to the pile that he created. A genuine smile crossed his lips as he slowly approached the table and sat down next to his daughter-in-law and grandson, while Saradoc joined them sitting across the table. He too pasted a smile upon his lips and observed the small child in his mother's lap slurping down the remaining portion of cream in his bowl.  
  
"Hatty bring everyone a bowl of strawberries and cream and another large helping for our dear Faramir!" ordered Paladin calmly.  
  
Raising his hands above his head and standing upon his mother's lap, little Faramir jumped and clapped them. "It's a party, were having a party! Yippy!"  
  
"Manners, young Faramir!" commented his grandfather firmly, but gently just as he has always done whenever they sat at the family table.  
  
Hatty looked at her basket of strawberries that had many of them missing from the last time she had filled a special bowl for the young, little master. She noticed two small feet sticking out from under her cupboard curtain. With a giggle, Hatty knew who these mischievous small feet belonged to. "Lowri Brandybuck, whatever are you doing?"  
  
The lass's eyes bolted up to Hatty's firm glare and shoved the handful of strawberry into her cheek while the red juices dripped from her lips. Mumbling and pointing the lass tried to explain.  
  
"Never mind now, Lass!" said Hatty and helped her to stand. "I need fer ya to go to the garden and fill this basket full. You do this quickly fer old Hatty and I'll make ya a strawberry tart just fer yourself!"  
  
Lowri Brandybuck grabbed the basket and races out of the kitchen to do old Hatty's bidding.  
  
Hatty washed and picked the stems from the strawberries and stirred the thick cool cream. Pouring a generous helping into each bowl, Lowri and Hatty served their Master and the Tooks.  
  
Paladin slurped his cream from his bowl and bit into a ripe strawberry, just like little Faramir had done. Calmly he began to speak of Merry's wedding and how lovely Estella looked to his daughter-in-law, Daimond. "There was not a dry eye in the Grand Hall once they kissed as husband and wife. The only thing I regret is that I did not get to kiss the bride. I wish I knew where she was so I could give her my best wishes," said Paladin and looked at his grandson suspiciously.  
  
"I know, I know where Auntie Estella is! I can tell you, really I can!" said Faramir. "She's playing a game in the stables with that mean, ugly hobbit! But I won the game and helped Estella to win also!"  
  
Saradoc studied little Faramir's face and it took his restraint not to ask him any questions and allow his grandfather to continue.  
  
"A mean and ugly hobbit, you say!" commented Paladin. "Who ever could this possibly be?"  
  
"I don't know, but he is very scary and he yells at everyone. He has a yellow patch of hair that hangs over his eyes, like this!" said Faramir with excitement and pointed to the spot of hair on his own head that he was describing to them. Dunking his strawberry into the cream a few more times, he continued. "He plays mean games and tied auntie Estella's hands and a scarf around her mouth. She looked like this when we first saw her." Faramir stood and showed them how Estella looked when Esmeralda brought him into her room. "But auntie Esmeralda made them take it off!"  
  
"Were there just those two playing or were there others play this game also?" he asked.  
  
Thinking really hard, Faramir added. "Auntie Esmeralda was with me and Estella. There were two other lasses that put me into a rabbit hole and I followed their lantern until I climbed out on the other side. But there were not any rabbits in the tunnels, it was dark and scary!" Faramir shook to show them how scared he was.  
  
Saradoc pushed his bowl of strawberries and cream to the side and stood up, "They have taken the hidden tunnels to the stables!"  
  
Turning, he had heard enough and he dashed out to the stables to find them.  
  
Diamond settled her son back into her lap and hugged him. "Did I help, Mama, did I help Estella to win?"  
  
Hugging him tightly and kissing the top of his head, she said, "Yes, Faramir, you helped your Auntie Estella and helped her to win!"  
  
XXX  
  
Old distant memories floated in his mind while he sat upon his pony and stared at the old abandon cottage in front of him that slow decay had consumed it. So much of his life was remembered in those old walls, some so very pleasing and pleasant, while others were extraordinary events. He remembered the days that five conspirators planned a great escape through the High Hay gates and into the old forest. A journey that would take a year of his life to complete before he would return back to the land that he loved.  
  
Sherimac's ears perked straight up and her attention focused in the distant old stable in the back of the cottage. She opened her nostrils to take in a deep breath and Merry could feel her lungs expanding from it. He looked in the direction in which his pony so focused upon and then back down upon him. "Come Sherimac, what could possibly interest you in those old broke down stables," he commented and pulled the reins to turn him.  
  
Sherimac raised his head higher and began to prance upon the ground fighting the reins that would lead him. The unpredictable pony was yet so headstrong and at times hard for Merry to train him. He missed Snowclad and the ease in which they traveled with each other, it was as if they knew each other's heart and mind. He trusted Snowclad and her alert senses that had warned him of impending danger. Her well manners and tricks that he had taught her had only endeared him more to her. Cursing the thought of anyone taken her away from him angered him beyond all measure and his thought of finding her propelled him onward.  
  
Shortening the reins to regain control of Sherimac, he tried again to turn him. But Still Sherimac fought the reins and bit and tried to run towards the old stables. Merry pulled back on the reins to stop him and gentled him with his kind words and soft strokes to his long mane. Again he looked at the stable and remembered Snowclad and her stubbornness when she was trying to warn him. "Okay, Sherimac, I trust you, I'll go check out the stable just for you. Will that make you happy?"  
  
Merry was about to climb down from his pony, when he heard fast approaching drumming of hooves behind him heading his way. Sitting himself upon his pony again he turned and waited for them to approach.  
  
"Master Merry! Master Merry!" shouted the two riders together as they pulled the reins upon their ponies to stop them. "Ya must come back to Brandy Hall. Yer father has sent us looking fer ya. Someone has taken yer mother, yer wife and little Faramir. Master Saradoc and Master Paladin are searchin' every corner o' Brandy Hall. Ya must come quickly!"  
  
Merry's eyes widened in shock and confusion as he heart almost stopped beating. First it was Snowclad and now those that he loved the most in his life. Anger and urgency surged through him as he grasped the reins and turned the hesitate pony around. Sensing this urgency in his master, Sherimac obediently complied with his Master's wishes. Letting out a loud neighing sound, Sherimac looked back while Merry led him away from the old stable. The sound of the thudding hooves hitting the ground drowned out the weak neighing reply that came from that stable.  
  
Turning to the messengers, Merry asked them. "Pippin has his group searching close by the Brandywine River, go to him and tell him what has happened. Then you can find Berilac on the old South Road. Tell him to continue his search in finding Snowclad."  
  
Kicking Sherimac soundly he leaped into a full run while the Bucklanders riding with Merry did the same.  
  
XXX  
  
Holding the lantern high above his head and with a quickening pace of his feet, he led the group down the blackened tunnels. It seemed to them that they were maze-like with the many twists and turns that lead them to towards Buckleberry. Fearful of taking the wrong turn, Fardom consulted his map whenever there were adjoining tunnels.  
  
Not caring if the others had kept up with him or not, he continued his fast pace. The hobbits behind him struggled and pleaded for him to slow his steps while the only light from his lantern gave them a faded view upon the ground that they tread upon. Myrtle pushed the captors from behind and had the last lantern. With fear and urgency that over took her from the thought of being left behind into this darkened underground world, she kept to the swift pace. Tom held on to Esmeralda who was weakened and breathless with almost running the entire time. Estella made sure to keep behind them incase the elderly hobbit could not go on any further. Tulsi was just ahead of them and helped guide them through the maze of tunnels. Whenever Fardom would turn a corner taking the light away from them for a moment, she would shout out to them and help them find the right tunnel.  
  
Almost running, Fardom quickly dashed around another corner and not even Tulsi could tell which path the hobbit took. Frantically she froze in her tracks to wait for her mistress with the last lantern to lead them to find Fardom.  
  
"That snake, leaving us behind in these horrible old tunnels. He'll pay for this and I will remember this when he comes to me for his treasure that I've promised him!" said Myrtle.  
  
She held her lantern up higher and walked a few paces ahead trying to find his path that he took. Seeing the corner in which Fardom had turned, Myrtle took over the lead in following him.  
  
A loud rattle of iron bars broke the silence into the blackness of those tunnels, followed by a continuous slur of curse words. Hearing this, Myrtle now knew where her henchman was located. Turning the farthest corner of the tunnel, she followed the sound of his angry voice and another bout of rattling metal.  
  
He held his lantern high when he heard the small group that had finally caught up to him. With a few great strides of his feet, he stood in front of Tulsi and grabbed her shoulders shaking her. "Ya stupid good fer nothing, Lass!" he shouted. "Ya should've grabbed all da keys in 'at ole' desk like I told ya! That key ya gave me won't fit into 'is gate! We're now trapped as spiders in a web!" Slapping her across the face, Tulsi cried out in pain. Her sobbing echoed into the old dark tunnel.  
  
Turning and pacing before the iron bars, Fardom tried his best to think of another plan of escape. Looking at the captive and sizing up his situation, he realized these high folks were not worth being arrested and taken off to the lock-holds to live out the rest of his miserable life.  
  
During his riffling of the Master of Buckland's quarters in finding the map and key of these tunnels, Fardom also kept for himself a collection of treasured items that he could live out his life free of worry. Coming up with a new plan, he approached his employer.  
  
"Give me yer lantern, Miss. I'm a going back ta see if'n they've broken into the tunnels an' perhaps they've all gone by now and a searchin' new parts above ground fer us. I'll need two lanterns ta see me way clear on da path, I'll travel faster because of it. You'll slow me down if'n ya follow me, see. I'll be back a'fore ya miss me!"  
  
Myrtle handed her lantern to her henchman and watched as he took off running down the tunnel while the complete blackness over took them.  
  
A/N: Thank you again for your reviews, I enjoyed reading them and letting me know you like this story. . . . . I have more coming up about Fardom's plan of escaping Brandy Hall and meeting up with his family who is waiting for him. With Merry on his way home, his escape might not be as easy has he had figured upon. Lots of twist and turns in the coming chapters, so I hope you come back to read again.  
  
BedTimeMonster: Just as you asked for, another chapter, just for you!  
  
Lowri Brandybuck: I hope you liked the little mention of character in my story! Everyone once in awhile I like to do this when I find an interesting name of a reviewer that could possibly fit somewhere in a chapter. Hopefully I keep these chapters interesting while I am coming up with ideas for each chapter. I never really plan a story when I am writing but constantly thinking of how this should unfold. Anyway thanks for your review!  
  
ShireElf: You're awesome and I have told you that many times. Loveofthering gives you a hug back! From all the other stories I've written, you know how much I love to write about Merry and Estella. Can you tell they are my favorite! Hehehehe... 


	9. Chapter 9 The Rabbit Hole

Chapter 9  
  
The Rabbit hole  
  
A May fly buzzed its wings pitching and darting against the harsh breeze that sent waves across the open meadow. Farther and farther the helpless fly was flung along the path of the wind until it happened to land unto the brim of an old tattered hat. Pressing its wings under itself, it clung unto the fibers, pulling its self along until it was out of the fearsomeness of the wind.  
  
Four travelers trekked through the tall grassland edging their way fearlessly closer to the back of the small private stable. Silently they lined themselves with their backs against the outer wall and crept to the single open door that banged against the stable wall. The first one of the travelers rushed to reach out to stop the loud noise that could send someone from inside to shut it. Leaning himself against the wagging door and taking in a deep breath he mentally tried to prepare himself.  
  
Dougal reached out and grasped his reluctant son's shoulder and pushed him ahead of them. Brushing off his father's hand and glaring at him from over his shoulder, he stubbornly straightened himself trying to muster his own courage. The young lad swallowed hard and inched his way around the corner of the doorframe until he had a clear view inside. Luckily no one was about and this lightened his spirits. The young lad first put one hairy foot inside and then another, making a sudden dash to the nearest stall, crouching down, he peered in all directions.  
  
The young foal snapped her head around and just caught the glimpse of the stranger entering. Snorting and neighing at the intruder by her stall, she raced over to peer down upon him. This sent Sheffield's heart to his toes and almost yelled out in fear. Beads of sweat began to drip off the young lad's brow while he tried to compose himself. Looking over his shoulder he could see his brothers and his father staring at him waiting for the signal that all was clear. He speculated just how much he had hated his own family for forcing him to do these underhanded things, but still too fearful of them not to obey.  
  
Waving his hand to them, they sauntered in as if they were the owners and looked around. Shimmering pawed the ground in her stall showing her disdain and watched them carefully. With a sudden whoosh of motion, Sheffield's older brother Digger pounced in front of the startled foal. Waving his arms about and fabricating a hideous look upon his face, he frightened the young foal sending her dashed back into the farthest safety of her stall. Digger broke out laughing and held his sides almost rolling to the ground seeing her fear of him.  
  
"Stop it ya fool!" snapped his father and smacking his son upon the back of his head, "Ya'll be a sendin' what's left o' 'em Bucklanders down upon us with yer tom-foolering!"  
  
Too fearful to challenge the old Gaffer, Digger rubbed the back of his head and obediently followed his father over to the front stable doors and peered out looking around the empty grounds of Brandy Hall.  
  
"Knowing Fardom, he's a held up in 'at there halls," said the Gaffer to his son's who now stood behind him and stared at the great manor before them.  
  
"Most likely they've caught him, by my figuring," commented Till.  
  
"Yer figuring is a bit off, there lad. Knowing yer brother as I do, I'm bettin' his deep pockets are full and his rat's nose is a sniffing his way out, as we speak!" speculated the old Gaffer.  
  
"If'n 'at be true as ya says, he'd 'o met up with us by the clearing long a'fore we made it there," said Digger.  
  
Nodding, the old Gaffer theorized the truth in what his son said. Pulling his old hat firmly down upon his brow and sending the May Fly fluttering to the safety of the rafters, he turned and walked over to the workbench and spotted torches soaking in a barrel of oil. He smirked when a plan came into the old Gaffer's mind and he motioned his son's closer. "Then by all means, let's be a helpin' yer poor brother out some by torchin' dis here 'ole barn. That'll send 'em Bucklanders a runnin' and away from our poor dear Fardom and his freedom. Get yerselves a torch lit and let's set about our work!"  
  
Sheffield made an attempt to open the stall to let the small foal out and Dougal took a stick and snapped it down hard upon his son's writs. "What ya thinkin' yer doing? That pony will make more than enough ruckus ta bring 'em folks a runnin' than the roar o' flames or smoke!"  
  
"Ya could kill her!" snapped Sheffield in horror of his father suggestion. Clutching his hand over to his right wrist that throbbed from the forceful swat that his father gave him.  
  
"Yer weak lad an' born with no sense!" he snapped back at him. "Makes me wonderin' if'n ya be a true Tewksbury or not! Ya learned nothin' o' me teachin' there boy! Yer brother Fardom has eyes o' a hawk and quickness o' da ferret, he could steel a hobbit blind and he'd not be knowin' whose done it!" His eyes narrowed threatening to his youngest son until the lad cowered away from him.  
  
Chuckling at his own prowess, he pointed to the torches that his brothers were lighting and ordered him to do the same.  
  
Sheffield's hands shook when he took a torch and held it in his hand. Looking at the young foal and the beauty that she possessed, he could not bring himself to ignite his torch no matter what he would suffer from his father. Squaring his shoulders firmly, he shouted at his father. "No! I'll not be havin' a thing to do with this!"  
  
Digger and Till both stood away from their younger brother in knowing what their father would do whenever they refused one of his orders. Staring at the young hobbit, their fear for him grew in their hearts while Dougal slowly approached him. Grasping the handle of a torch soaked in oil, he flung it onto his son's shirt. Taking the lit touch that his older son held in his hand, he threatened to light his shirt on fire.  
  
The closer Saradoc and Paladin approached the stable with the reluctant armed servants following behind them, they knew that they had found their quarry. Gesturing to Paladin to take his group of hobbits around to the back of the stables, Saradoc would cover the front. Silently and carefully, Saradoc approached the front doors of the stable and got his first glimpse of them. His heart sunk not seeing his wife or Estella with them and he wondered what had befallen them. Narrowing his eyes and bending an ear to listen to what they were saying to each other dismayed him. Anger built in his chest overhearing their plans that they made. He crouched down closer to the ground and sat upon his heels giving Paladin enough time to get himself in position. When seeing the elderly hobbit fling the oil upon his youngest son's chest, Saradoc knew that they could not wait any longer. Seething in anger, Saradoc closed the distance between them.  
  
Sheffield's face was etched in horror of what his own father was capable of and sent shivers of fear down his spine. His gaze locked upon his father's eyes almost boring into the blackness of his soul. He knew without question that his father cared nothing for him and his own death was upon him. Time stood still for Sheffield and everything seemed to move in slow motion as the seconds ticked by. His father raised his hand that held the torched and he could see that he was bringing it down almost upon him. In that moment when he prepared himself for his death that he caught a glimpse of movement just coming behind his father. Swarms of hobbits rushed in gathering all about them. The sound of a metal scrapping the sheath deafened the lad's ears as if it was the only sound in the stable.  
  
XXX  
  
Flickering of the flame that came from the lanterns opened the darkness of the black tunnel and yielded its path for Fardom. He made his way away from the group that nestled together in the cloud of blackness and he cocked his head around to make sure that they were not following him. Carelessly he bumped into a pole that held up the rafters above him. Trickling of dirt and dust cascaded about him from his impact with it. Holding his two lanterns up, he could see the deterioration of the old pole and rafters and the adjoining ones next to it. The frail looking pole would not take much of a push to send the earth that it held from crashing down to the ground and sealing the fate of those he left behind. Thinking only of himself and being rid of these affluent hobbits, he quickly gave the weak pole a final push and felt it crumble under his grasp. Running as fast as his legs could carry him, he heard one pole after another snapping and crumbling from the weight of the earth it tried to hold up. The earth that rumbled to the ground was on his heels as he raced his fastest to get away from it. Dirt, rocks and gravel poured in one great wave and the sound of it was deafening as it echoed through the entire tunnel. The tunnel shook and pitched and tossed Faradom to the ground, covering his hands over his head, he laid face down in the dirt. Within moments the ground beneath settled and the shaking had stopped. A thick coat of dirt covered his backside and ground deeply into his hair. He slowly got to his knees and shook it off of him. Looking back for only a moment, he could see a wall of earth and rock covering the tunnel in which he had just came from. Scrambling to his feet, he quickly ran the distances back to the hole where he had first entered these tunnels.  
  
XXX  
  
For Faramir who paid little attention to the adults around him and their rather odd behavior, could never figure them out entirely. The more times that he tried, the more they confused him. When his grandfather and old Saradoc rushed out of the kitchen grabbing their sword and bow, and giving a holler to the reluctant armed servants, they left their bowls of strawberries and cream barely touched. What was more important than the fine treat in front of them; this idea was lost to the little lad. He snatched his grandfather's bowl and quickly finished it while his grandmother, mother and old Hatty rushed to the window to watch the men folk running down towards the small, farthest stable. When he finished eating all that he could hold in his stomach, he placed the rest into his pocket of his weskit and walked over to his mother. Trying to gain their attention to him, they only nodded their heads when he tried to tell them he was going to his own room  
  
With his stomach filled full and his weskit pocket that had an extra bulge in it, Faramir walked away from the table with all the empty bowls. Thinking of his little bed, Faramir wanted to lay down and rest for a time. His small little feet padded down the long lengths of the corridor and merrily he sang a song while his eyes took in everything around him.  
  
"Hey ho, the rabbit goes,  
  
a scamperin' down its hole.  
  
With a nose that twitched  
  
A giggle pitched;  
  
From taking a carrot that he stole."  
  
Stopping when he finished his little song, made him think of the rabbit hole that he was forced into by the ugly and scary hobbit that took him and Esmeralda. His auntie Estella told him that they were going to play a game and have an adventure down that rabbit hole. Thinking on that, little Faramir wondered if perhaps a large rabbit still lived within those tunnels. Maybe having so many others with him was the cause that the rabbit never shown himself. Thinking about this, Faramir decided to hide by the rabbit hole and see if he would come out. Perhaps then, he could capture the elusive rabbit and have a friend to play with him.  
  
He decided that this was a great plan, little Faramir made his way to the oldest part of Brandy Hall and found the door pulled off its hinges and leaning up against the outer wall. Carefully he tiptoed into the empty room and saw the chest that was pulled away from the wall exposing the rabbit hole behind it. Reaching into his pocket he found the extra strawberries he had placed in there when his stomach could not hold another berry. Taking them in his small hands, he placed them in front of the hole. Knowing rabbits as he did, he knew they too could not resist to nibble on fresh strawberries. Then quick as a bunny, Faramir choose his hiding spot and dashed under the old desk to wait.  
  
The floor that he rested upon suddenly pitched and shook. Little Faramir buried his face into his arms and covered his ears with his hands. Not know what could have happened, the little lad slowly raised his eyes up from his arms when the floor stopped shaking. Looking around the room from his safe hiding spot, he noticed that everything seemed to be as it once was and this seemed to calm his frazzled nerves. Wondering if the rabbit was ever going to show himself, Faramir watched the rabbit hole intently.  
  
Suddenly he heard a noise coming from the rabbit hole, scratching and scrapping at first and then quiet sounds of movement. Holding his breath, he waited with excitement for the appearance of the rabbit  
  
XXX  
  
Tom sat between Estella and Esmeralda in the blackness of the tunnel that surrounded them. He could hear the soft puffs of their breath and could feel the tension building within them. Putting his arms around them, he gathered them closer to him. The warmth and caring of his hobbit gave comfort to Estella and Esmeralda. Leaning her head down upon his shoulder, Estella breathed a sigh of relief. Being left alone in the blackness of this tunnel frightened her, but having Tom with them seemed to take the fear away to some degree.  
  
Tom heard the first snapping and cracking from the tunnel just a head of them. Rushing to his feet, he stood in shock in what he knew was about to happen. The ground under his feet began to tremble and then a great roar that seemed to echo through the cave. Reaching down with both of his hands, he pulled Estella and Esmeralda to their feet and pushed them to the farthest back wall by the locked gate. Shoving them down in one quick motion, he laid down upon them, protecting them. Not knowing what had happened to Tulsi and Myrtle, he only had enough time to cover their head with his hands. Screams and terror mixed in with the earth that seemed to swallow them.  
  
A/N: This chapter had been rewritten thanks to my reviewers who let me know that there was some confusion with some of the events taking place. Hopefully I have cleared the confusion a bit. Please let me know if you think this is much clearer......yikes! Sorry for any problems this may have caused. 


	10. Chapter 10 Finding the Tweskbury's

Chapter 10  
  
Finding the Tweskbury's  
  
A single ray of sunlight beamed from the small rounded window down upon the floor on the opposite side of the aged old desk. In the center of the light was a small pile of red juicy strawberries that little Faramir used to bait a rabbit that he assumed lived within the tunnels underneath Brandy Hall. The hobbit size hole that was made at the base of the wall and hidden behind a large trunk would be a perfect spot for a rabbit to have made it. At least this is what he thought and what his auntie Estella had told him when the mean hobbit made them crawl into it. She loved telling him stories and setting his imagination soaring. It has always made him feel better when he was upset or frightened.  
  
He rested his chin upon his small hands while lying on his stomach. With the minutes that ticked by he began to watch the thick dust particles floating in the sun's ray that shone from the window. After the floor had shaken, he noticed that the dust became thicker and seemed to becoming out from the hole in the wall.  
  
A tickle in the small hobbit's nose threatened to make him sneeze. He wrinkled his nose and sniffed trying to keep the sneeze away, but it increased his sensations more. His eyes watered while his breath came in diminutive gasping of air and he knew if he allowed this sneeze to happen it would frighten off the rabbit. Little Farmer grabbed his nose in between his finger and thumb and closed off his nostril to trap the explosion of it. Holding his nose he could feel the sneeze dissipating. With a sigh of relief, his eyes darted back to the strawberries and then to the dark shadow that moved at the entrance of the hole.  
  
When the sunlight hit the top of the shadowy figure's head, a familiar yellow streak of his bangs mixed with the brown curls of his hair. Faramir's eyes widened in fear and his heart raced rapidly in his chest. Seeing this fearful hobbit again, he recoiled farther back into the dark shadow from underneath the desk in which he hid.  
  
Watching the intruder's feet from the safety of his hiding spot, he saw that the hobbit meandered over to the door and peered out into the hallway. Seeing that no one was about, he returned back into the room and walked over to the chest that was pulled away from the wall.  
  
Faramir could hear the creaking of the old hinges of the chest being opened and Fardom rummaging through it. Piles of parchments were set upon the floor next to the old chest with a couple of old books on top of them. Daring to take a peek from under the desk, Faramir saw that Fardom had found a hat and topcoat that the stable lads used when they were working in the barn.  
  
Fardom brushed back his hair from off his brow and tucked his hair into the hat, pulling it down upon his head. He stood and shook out the topcoat and ran his hands down to straighten the wrinkles. Rushing he placed his arms into the sleeves and over his own weskit. He marveled at the bigger cut of cloth that easily fit over what he had on. The hobbit that had once owned this coat must have been a stocky sort of a fellow. Smiling to himself, Fardom quickly buttoned this coat and headed out the door of the room.  
  
Faramir quickly slide himself out from under the desk and rushed to the rabbit hole to peer inside. From the blackness of the tunnel, he could not see anything else inside. His hope that his auntie Estella would be the next one popping out for this hole was soon dashed and he wondered what type of game that they were playing now. Since Fardom was dressing up as a servant, then it must mean that his auntie Estella was in costume also. Thinking if he could spot her, then he would be the winner of this new game. Faramir dashed into the hallway and down the long length of corridor heading towards the servant's common room to find her.  
  
XXX  
  
Dougal stepped back in between his two older sons and glared at the hobbits that surrounded them. Sheffield stood frozen in place unable to move. The drumming of his own heartbeat echoed in his mind as fear entirely seized him. Slowly the oil that his father had flung upon is shirt had saturated it and began to sting his skin. The sweet sickly odor made him nauseous, both from the smell and his raw nerves. Feeling the burning sensation from the oil, it brought him to focus upon what had just happened.  
  
Before he had a chance to speak, Saradoc grabbed his wrist and pulled him next to him. Holding his sword in his hand that seemed to glisten even in the darkness of the stable. The new elvish blade was polished to its uttermost sheen. Clutching the hilt of the sword firmly in his hand he made a step closer to them. Paladin came around from the back door with an arrow strung into his bow and he pulled it back aiming it at Dougal and his sons.  
  
Dougal's eyes watched it carefully and then glanced up to see the fiery look of its master.  
  
"Burn my stables, will you! Trying to set this lad on fire, is your deed!" shouted Saradoc, pausing a moment before he continued. "You've captured and taken my wife and daughter-in-law and after I have found them, it will be the last dastardly thing you will ever do!"  
  
"I know nothing o' yer wife being taken or yer daughter-in-law!" stated Dougal honestly, "As fer yer barn, I was only a funning with me lads. Ya not be thinkin' I'd torch me own boy, have ya!"  
  
"I know what my own eyes and ears have heard!" said Saradoc. "As Master of Buckland, you and your son's will be tried and sentenced!"  
  
Paladin edged his way closer to his dearest friend all the while holding his arrow guarding them.  
  
Dougal looked down upon the ground trying to think how to get out of this situation. Seeing the barrel of oil next to his foot and his son's still holding the burning torches in their hands, he suddenly kicked the barrel over. The oil splashed out upon the floor of the stable and the scattered straw that lay about their feet. In one quick motion, he grabbed the torch out of Digger's hand and cast it down upon the oil. Flames shot up instantly and so did Paladin's arrow. It struck Dougal into his chest and the elderly hobbit clutched at it and slowly sunk to his knees.  
  
Digger and Till not waiting nor caring about what had just happened to their father, dashed out of the stable at the exact same time. Running for their lives as fast as their legs could carry them.  
  
With the flames shooting higher in the stable, the hobbits ran out chasing them. All but Sheffield, he ran over to his dying father's side and dragged him out of the burning stable. Gently resting him upon the ground just outside of the stable, Sheffield looked down upon his father's face and saw his eyes staring up at him. Struggling to speak, but unable, he died in his youngest son's arms.  
  
A loud neighing scream came from inside the stable and Sheffield's eyes darted toward the sound. Seeing the flames that was now shooting high and began burning the roof of the stable. Dashing to his feet and unthinkingly ran inside the stable forgetting that his own shirt was soaked in oil. His only thought was to save the small foal in fear of her life.  
  
Cocking another arrow in his bow, Paladin poised himself just outside of the stable and drawing it back, he fired it again. The arrow sailed into the air and hit its target into the back of one of the fleeing lads. Seeing his brother suddenly fall, Digger stopped in his tracks while Saradoc raced up beside him. Holding his hands above his head to show the old Master that he had given up. Saradoc held his sword out to the lad, while Paladin raced over to the fallen lad.  
  
The reluctant servants threw down their weapons and abandoning their masters. They raced for buckets of water to begin putting out the fire in the stable. The servants stood in a line while buckets began to be filled at the water trough and passed down to one hobbit after another. The last hobbit tossed the full pail of water onto the flames and dropped the empty bucket to grab the next one handed to him. The empty bucket was picked up and passed back to another line of hobbits to be refilled.  
  
Still the flames shot even higher almost covering the entire entrance of the stable. The servants saw Sheffield entering the building, but as the minutes ticked by, he did not come out. Fear for the young lad mounted in their hearts, but still they kept the buckets coming, doing their best to keep the flames away from the door.  
  
Within a second, the young foal burst out from the doorway when the flames suddenly parted from the constant water being tossed upon it. Sheffield was holding on for dear life to the mane of the young foal and tucking his legs up underneath of him. When the pony raced out into the crowd of hobbits, Sheffield let go of it and fell to the ground. His shirt was missing and when one of the servant lads turned him over, he could see the blisters of burns upon his chest.  
  
Saradoc turned his eyes upon Paladin when he announced that the lad he shot was died. Suddenly Digger leaped upon Saradoc and pulled his knife from his belt. Holding it up against his throat, he told him to drop his sword.  
  
Paladin grabbed his bow and reached for his arrow.  
  
"Drop it or yer Master will die!" Digger yelled at him.  
  
"Don't do it, Paladin!" shouted Saradoc as he dropped his own sword to the ground.  
  
He froze in place staring at his dearest friend and not knowing what to do next. Staring at the knife at his throat and seeing trickles of blood beginning to drop. He had no choice but to drop his bow and arrow.  
  
"Let him go, lad!" ordered Paladin. "I am the Thain and I order you to release him!"  
  
"You'll not be ordering a' thing!" stated Digger as beads of sweat poured down from his brow.  
  
Paladin could see the fear in the lad's eyes and knew if he pushed him, that he would instantly kill Saradoc.  
  
"Okay, you got me, lad! I'll do anything you say, just do not hurt him!" begged Paladin.  
  
"Ya get me a pony and do it quick, see!" said Digger pushing firmer upon the Master of Buckland's throat.  
  
"All right, I'll order a pony brought to you immediately!" said Paladin and turned to a servant who stood back away from them and watching in fear the scene in front of him.  
  
The servant stared at Paladin almost too fearful to tell him that there were no ponies in any of the stables. His voice cracked trying to get the words out.  
  
Paladin turned sharply back to Digger and the knife and waited for what he would do next.  
  
A thundering roar of pony hooves echoed from over the hill just behind them. Digger turned Saradoc around with him and stared as a large group of ponies and riders crested the hill. Seeing that there was no escaping, Digger raised his knife and plunged it into Saradoc's chest and dropped him to the ground. Trying to make a run for it, Digger raced off away from the approaching riders. Paladin grabbed his bow and loaded his arrow rapidly and fired it. The arrow sailed through the air and into Digger's back killing him instantly.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX A/N: Thank you again for your interest in this story and for all your reviews. I love reading them! You all are so awesome!  
  
ShireElf: Thank you for your email review and your help in revising that last chapter to make it a little more clearer in what was happening. Sometime, I am not as clear as I would like to be. Anyway, It is wonderful to have your input! You rock! We now know Merry has made it home, but what he returns to will be something beyond what he could ever imagine. In one quick day, everything seems to have been taken away from him, or has it? What of Faradom? Will he ever get away from Buckland or will his fate be sealed? Hopefully in the next few chapters I can surprise you by its ending!  
  
Lowri Brandybuck: Hopefully you will like the next chapters coming up also as I am finally getting to the part where I wanted my character to be in this story. I too hate it when FF is down, but this is still an awesome website to share stories and write reviews! Did I tell you I love reviews! Yes, preciousesssssssss, Loveofthering wants more and more reviews!  
  
BedTimeMonster : Hopefully I answered your questions in this chapter, but the suspense will not end here, Fardom is still walking around Brandy Hall and he is the only one who knows where Estella, Esmeralda and the rest of those hobbits are. That's if they had lived through the cave in. I have rewritten chapter 9, but not changing the plot of what is happening in that section, but further clarifying events that occurred. Thank you again for your reviews, It makes me want to keep writing knowing that you are enjoying reading it! 


	11. Chapter 11 All Has Been Taken

Chapter 11  
  
All Has Been Taken  
  
The shadows stretched out long before them upon the grass and brush that they treaded upon. The sun's ray behind them hung low in the sky and spoke of the lateness of their day. While desperation clung in their hearts as they tried to reach the landing at the bottom of the foothill.  
  
Down the sloop of the foothill the rider's followed their master. Sherimac had proven his worth with the relentless pushing from his master. Barely stopping to take a breath, Merry was consumed to reach Brandy Hall. With the thought of his wife's disappearance and his mother on top of that, sent his heart racing to reach his home.  
  
When he crested the hill, his worst fears pierced his soul when he saw his father fall under the thrust of the knife from his assailant. Not given Sherimac any time to stop, Merry leaped from his back and almost tumbled to a halt with in a few steps to Paladin who held his father in his arms.  
  
Crawling the short distance, Merry reached his father's side. The ghastly wound upon his chest was soaked in blood and Paladin held his hand firmly over it. His father's eyes were wide opened in fear and confusion, but eased when they rested upon his son.  
  
Reaching his trembling hand to cress his father's cheek, Merry choked his words out to him. "Da, I'm here and everything is going to be all right!" But before he could add another word, Paladin gestured to Merry's lads to take the Master of Buckland into Brandy Hall. Having his father pulled from his arms, Merry's felt his strength falter. It was Paladin who clutched Merry's arm and brought his other around his shoulder to give him his strength that he knew he needed in that moment. Almost running the entire way with Saradoc being carried by the Bucklander lads in front of them.  
  
The large group of hobbits burst through the doors all shouting for the healers to come at once. But it was Hatty whose strong voice barked out orders and regain control over the hysterical crowd of lads.  
  
"Get the Master in his room!" she shouted over the roar of the crowd. "You three set kettles of boiling water on the stove and send others for my sewing basket and bandages, hurry now lads and be quick about your work!"  
  
The crowd of hobbits poured into the hall all gathered around their fallen master while the center of the group carried Saradoc in their arms. Others rushed ahead to open his bedroom door and pull down the covers of his bed.  
  
Gently lying him down upon his bed, Hatty rushed to her master's side. Pulling a knife from the belt of a lad who stood by her, she peeled his shirt opened and exposed the deep wound upon his chest. "Where are those bandages, needles and thread!" she yelled over her shoulder to the crowd.  
  
Then as if a bucket-squad reassembled, they began passing the items over their heads, hand to hand until it was presented to Hatty.  
  
Working her nibble fingers rapidly preparing the things that she needed, she shouted again at the crowd, "Clear yourselves out of this room, you'll not help the master any just standing there!"  
  
Paladin's hand shook seeing the amount of blood his life-long friend was losing, but he did his best in trying to stop it by the pressure he placed upon the bandages that he held.  
  
Merry knelt down next to his father upon the bed and watched his face. He could see shock setting in as his face went white and ghostly. Wildly his eyes searched those who worked above him, until they once again rested upon his son. Merry instantly took his hand and gave it a squeeze to reassure him. "Meriadoc, listen to me, I will not last long! I need you to find your mother and bring her to me. One of those lads still lives and knows what has happened to her. Before I die, I need to know that she is all right! Find her my son!"  
  
"Yes, Da! I will find her, I promise you!" stated Merry his voice quaking in fear and sorrow for his father.  
  
Looking at his son and knowing that this could be his final hour, Saradoc's lips parted and allowing his fear to leave him, his eyes gentled. With a calmness that cascaded over him, he smiled towards his son. "I love you Merry."  
  
Merry's breath caught in his chest and his tears instantly filled his eyes and began to fall down his cheeks. Staring at his father's face as if putting it firmly into his mind and heart, he softly spoke to him, "and I love you too, Da!  
  
Hatty handed Paladin another cloth wrapping to replace the other one he used to put pressure on Saradoc's wound. Quickly he traded the clothes. Hatty placed her needles into the boiling water that the servant had just brought and began to place the things that the healer would need to stitch him.  
  
Glancing at the father and then the son, Paladin could clearly see the panic on Merry's face. Not wanting Merry to give up his hope, he commented to them. "Come now, Saradoc. You've been through harder times than this. We'll have you mended in no time and you'll be back to your stubborn self barking orders at anyone who'd give you any listen."  
  
Saradoc slightly nodded knowing what Paladin was trying to do. Placing a smile upon his lips trying to be strong for his son. "I'm counting on you to help the lad, if need be, Paladin."  
  
"That's something that does not need saying, dear brother-in-law!" commented Paladin. "You rest yourself now and let those who will tend you, heal you!"  
  
His eyelid felt heavy and they fluttered and then closed for a moment. A great weakness over took him being too exhausted to speak any more.  
  
Hearing rapid pace of feet that entered his room, Paladin looked up to see the healers that rushed in and approached their master upon the bed. Merry struggled to let go of his father's hand and looked desperately at Hatty as if wanting a solemn oath from her that his father will not die, he set pleading eyes upon her.  
  
Just then, Hatty nodded as if reading his every thought, "I'll do all that I am able. Your father is as strong as I have seen any!"  
  
The healers forced Paladin and Merry to retreat away from bed and they stood watching a moment while they worked feverishly upon Saradoc. Hatty did her best to control the bleeding, while the healers took out their small bottles of medicines and mixed them together. Holding the small bottle to his father's white lips, they watched as he drank as much of it as he could. Slowly Saradoc fell deeper into sleep.  
  
It was not long until Saradoc was unconscious and they began sewing up his wound.  
  
Seeing his father's lifeless form upon the bed while the healer pulled the needle and thread sewing first from the inside and working to the outside of his wound. Merry grimaced in pain that he felt deep within his heart.  
  
Seeing the immense despair that had taken over Merry, Paladin put his arms around him and held him tightly. Feeling Merry shutter in his arms, he knew he gave way to his tears, it was Paladin who softly spoke to him and eased his sorrow. "Come lad, let those who have the skill at healing your father help him now. We'll use our skills in finding your mother and your wife!"  
  
Merry slowly nodded his head and dried his eyes. Taking a moment to collect himself, he squared his shoulders and the two walked out of Saradoc's room. Merry knew for himself that Hatty would keep her promise and watch over him making sure everything was done for him. He now needed to fulfill his promise he made to his father and find his mother and his wife. They went in search for Sheffield and what he could tell them.  
  
XXX  
  
Little Faramir ran down the hall with one of Paladin's fishing hats upon his head. The hat was too big for the small lad and it almost covered his entire head. Just then as Merry and Paladin were turning the corner, he ran directly into them and teetered, almost falling from his feet. Paladin reached down to grasped the lad and bent down taking the hat from his head.  
  
"What ever are you doing with my fishing hat upon your head, Faramir?"  
  
His rounded eyes looked up angrily at his grandfather and crossed his little arms in front of himself. "You're not suppose to know it was me! I am playing a game and I am suppose to be a fisherman hobbit, now I'm going to lose!" he snapped at him.  
  
"Oh, so that is what you are doing," commented Paladin nodding his head and given Merry a wink. "If you want to be a fisherman hobbit, then you'll be needing a fishing pole to go with that hat, then no one could guess otherwise. Go back to your mother and ask her for my fishing pole, but you must promise to play in your room with it so your mother can watch you!"  
  
A bright smile suddenly crossed his lips as he jumped for joy in his excitement. Reaching up, he wrapped his small arms around his grandfather's neck and thanked him.  
  
Turning around he raced back down the hall to his room.  
  
XXX  
  
Sheffield rested upon the ground in front of the burnt stables that was now coming under control from the fire. The servants took shovels and picks breaking down walls and roof so the fire would not regain any strength. Thick smoke smolders in piles of burnt lumber and wet hay. Their faces were covered in soot and ash, as were their clothes and hands, but still they continued their work shoveling dirt and putting out smaller fires.  
  
Shimmering raced up to Sherimac and nuzzled closely by him as if seeking his protection and calming her frazzled nerves.  
  
Merry saw the soot and ash upon his snow-white foal and he approached his smallest pony, gently stroking her soft mane. A stable lad walked over to them and greeted his master. "That lad over there with the healer saved Shimmering. If'n not fer him going into 'at burning barn after her, she'd been a gonner fer sure!"  
  
Merry nodded politely and looked over to where the healer was working on the lad upon the ground. "Where's Tom? Shouldn't he been here?"  
  
The stable lad shook his head, "We don't know what happened to Tom, haven't seen him since you lit out of here this morning!"  
  
"That's not like Tom to leave Shimmering alone, he wasn't in the barn when it caught fire?"  
  
"No, sir, the lads have checked every square inch of the barn and there was not a soul in 'em after the fire was put out."  
  
"No others have been hurt then, have they?" asked Merry.  
  
"No, sir, except a few scrapes and burnt fingers, all others are accounted fer."  
  
"Good then, take Shimmering and Sherimac out to the pasture with the other ponies and I want you watching over them."  
  
The stable lad nodded and took Sherimac's reins and led her towards the pasture with Shimmering following him.  
  
Paladin strolled with Merry over to the lad on the ground. Standing in front of him, they watched as the healers applied a thick herbal paste upon his chest.  
  
Sheffield gnashed his teeth in pain when the healer applied it. When a huge blister would break open just from the slightest touch of the healer's fingertips, he would bellow out. Sitting the lad up, he began to wrap long bandages around and around his chest.  
  
Merry knelt down to the lad and saw Sheffield's tears falling from his eyes as he looked up at him. "I'm sorry fer the harm me family has caused ya, Master Meriadoc," he said in between clenched teeth. Taking another deep breath, he continued. "I tried ta stop 'em, but they'd not listen to a word 'at I said!"  
  
Merry looked at the lad with pity in his heart and knew he was not to blame for all that had occurred. "Tell me what you know about my wife and mother?" he asked. "Where has your family taken them?"  
  
Sheffield shook his head, "I don't know 'at, Master Meriadoc! It was the plan o' the mistress that hired us ta take her, but not yer mother, ta be sure."  
  
"Which mistress hired you?" he asked in disbelief from first hearing this.  
  
"Me father called her........... Burrows;. is all I'd be knowin'," he told him in between a grunt of pain.  
  
"Burrows, you say! There's many Burrow families that live in Brandy Hall. Why would a Burrow's family want to take my wife?" Merry asked him.  
  
"All I know is 'at she has a score ta settle with ya because ya cast her family and herself out o' Buckland and banished her ta Bree!" he commented.  
  
"Myrtle Burrows!" said Merry standing up in totally surprise. "It has been years since that had happened, why did she choice now to do this foul deed!"  
  
Pulling himself up to a sitting position and sucking in his breath from the sharp pain of his burns. Beads of sweat began to form on his brow and he waited a moment until the pain lessened. "Somethin' about being the mistress o' Brandy Hall. That she was goin' to stop ya from ever marrin' any other, so no one would ever become its mistress or yer wife! She also order that yer pony be taken to draw you away from Brandy Hall. But I must tell ya, Master Meriadoc, my brothers hurt yer poor pony seeing how she was a fighter. She lays in the stable at Crickhallow in an abandon cottage just a ways from the town."  
  
"Snowclad! What did they do to her?" asked Merry.  
  
"I fought 'em, but they bested me.......... held me down while.................I can hardly get the words out from me own mouth..........they cut her tendons in her front legs and left her there to die! She'll never walk again!" said Sheffield and burst into tears thinking about the poor pony.  
  
Horror seized Merry's mind and he shook with the thought of his beloved pony. He knew then that he was within inches of her when the messengers had reached him. Tears again stung his eyes and a deep sobbing exploded in his chest. Almost willing himself to split into two, one at the side of his beloved pony and the other here at Brandy Hall. Then hearing the cruelty that Sheffield's family possessed, his mind turned to his wife and mother and he wondered if whether they were more than just missing, but now in fact dead. His stomach rolled as if he was hit hard in his belly and his knees wanted to buckle from under him. His entire body shook and trembled. Thinking that everything that he had loved in his life was taken away from him. Desperation poured through him and took control of him. Wanting and needing to know about his wife and mother he grasped Sheffield's arm firmly. "Which of your brothers were ordered to take my wife?" he asked him.  
  
Sheffield looked around the crowd of hobbits and noticed a familiar face of a lad with a shovel in his hand and within earshot of them. The lad turned his back to them and took another scoop of dirt and tossed it onto a pile.  
  
Gulping, Sheffield trembled in fear and fell backward onto the ground groaning in agonizing pain and tears.  
  
"Tell me now, Lad, where is my mother and my wife!" Merry shouted at him.  
  
The healer grasped Merry's wrist for him to loosen his hold on the lad and looked directly into his master's face. "He's had enough, Master Meriadoc. The lad can not take no more!"  
  
"Take him into Brandy Hall to one of the guests bedrooms," Merry ordered him and stood up. Taking a few rapid steps away and suddenly stopped, he began sobbing feeling so helpless and lost.  
  
Merry raked his fingers through his hair and paced trying to think what else he could do. He raised his head and saw his lads pushing a cart with the three dead bodies of Sheffield's family.  
  
Paladin walked over to Merry and stood next to him watching the cart roll by them. "I had no choice but to take them out, Merry. Now I wish I would have taken better aim and only wounded them."  
  
"It's want you had to do, Paladin. Those were dangerous hobbits that would have killed anyone who stood in their way. I do not put no blame on you!"  
  
"Do you think the lad is telling you everything he knows?" asked Paladin.  
  
"Yes, I trust him. A lad putting his life on the line for a pony has a good heart!" commented Merry. "They have to be some where in Brandy Hall. As soon as the fire is out, we will begin a search through every corner of Brandy Hall! I will find Estella and my mother! I swear I will find them alive!"  
  
Seeing one of his lads with a quiver strapped to his back and taking his pony to the pasture, Merry knew what he must do immediately. With a heavy heart, he approached the lad to speak with him. Paladin could see the lad taking off his quiver and handing it to Merry. Strapping it upon his back, he climbed upon the lad's pony. Merry walked the pony over to Paladin to speak with him while holding the bow in his hand. "I know where my pony is at, I'm going to Crickhallow. I'll be back shortly before they have the fire out and they begin the search. Watch over my father for me, Paladin, tell him I'll see him soon!"  
  
Paladin looked at the bow and then back up at Merry. He knew what the lad had planned to do and he wondered how Merry was ever going to get the courage to do what he must for his pony. Nodding, Paladin stepped away and stood to the side watching Merry ride off. Pride in this lad surged through his heart and he knew if it came to it, that Merry would become the finest Master that ever held the tittle from Buckland.  
  
With a sharp kick to the pony's side, he dashed back to Crickhallow.  
  
XXX  
  
A group of riders raced their ponies down the path next to the Brandywine River. The waves of the water seemed to slow in it course as one riders observed since the pace of his pony was equal to the rush of the water.  
  
The flat open land next to the Brandywine River gave way to the foothills of Buck Hill just a head of them. Pippin led his riders to them and pushed them onward not wanting to stop after hearing from the messenger that his son was taken with Esmeralda and Estella. He knew that by now Merry had to have made it back to Brandy Hall and once he crossed these hills, he too would be there.  
  
Cresting the final foothill of Buckleberry and after passing the small township, Pippin stopped his pony and waited while his lads caught up with him. Surprise registered across his face looking down into the small valley. The familiar land had seemed to change from the last time he had crossed this land. It seemed to have sunk into a nice rectangular fashion. Seeming so odd for this to happen, he carefully approached this site.  
  
There were great crevices and fissures in the sunken landmass and he slowly walked his pony around it. If not for the worry about his only son, Pippin would have stopped to get a closer look at the unusual event.  
  
One of his lads pulled his pony to a stop and climbed down. Something seemed to catch the lad's attention as he descended into the sunken cracked land. Pippin quickly looked over his shoulder and saw the lad jumping across one large fissure.  
  
"We've not the time to go exploring! Get back onto your pony, we need to ride to Brandy Hall!"  
  
"Someone calls to us from the Crevice!" the lad shouted out.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 


	12. Chapter 12 Knowing What He Must Do

Chapter 12  
  
Knowing What He Must Do  
  
The sunset cascaded a warm soft glow of pink across the western sky. Small puffs of clouds that flowed next to larger gray cloud trimmed the horizon by the setting sun and illuminated the pictorial sky. But still for the beauty of the evening sky, the surroundings of the old cottage long forgotten about felt desolating to the rider when he slowly approached it.  
  
Merry pulled his pony to a halt in front of the old abandoned stable and tied the reins of the pony he rode to what was left of the deteriorated post. Looking at the door that led into the stable, he hesitated momentarily and placed his forehead against the leather saddle. Now knowing what would greet him from inside, he could not bare what he must do. Taking the bow firmly in his hand and feeling the smooth surface of the tight curves of it, he noticed his hand trembling uncontrollably.  
  
"Get a grip upon yourself, Merry!" he said out loud to himself. "Snowclad is dying and in great misery. She needs you to end her suffering, she's counting on you!"  
  
Daring his eyes to look upon the door again and taking one step away from the pony in front of him, he stopped suddenly. A heaviness that came from his heart of an overwhelming sadness over took him. Struggling to keep control of himself he allowed his anger to fight the tears and sorrow from dominating his resolve in doing what he felt he must. He slammed his hand against the old post feeling his will falter and failing to control his weakness. He gave into his sorrow. "I can't, Snowclad. I just can't do it!" The whisper of his words was barely audible and his tears began to flow from his eyes.  
  
Ranking sobs shook his body as he again struggled to stop his tears from falling from his eyes. He dabbed at them with the back of his sleeve and sniffed, forcing his courage ahead of his self-pity. Trying to focus on his pony who needed him desperately he made an attempt to stand and take the few steps towards the door. With each step his courage wavered and he felt the overwhelming grief hitting him full-force and his spirit broke to tears once more. The end of the bow landing upon the ground in front of him and he lowered his head in shame. Kneeling before his bow that would end the suffering of his beloved pony, he was unable to move, while memories of his pony drifted in his thoughts from her immediate need to a time when he first saw her.  
  
King Theoden held the reins of this pony in his hands and reached out to give them to him. This pony was now his. He could remember the sound of the king's voice that chimed in his mind when he first told him of her name, "Stybba," he said out-loud that matched the echo in his mind.  
  
He remembered how Éomer worked with him in getting the pony to accept him as her master. Éomer's voice whispered from his memory, 'She will accept you as her friend before she accepts you as her master'. Memories of his hands shaking when he tried to reach out to the pony almost seemed silly thinking back to it now. How she intimidated him at first and rejected him at each step he tried to befriend her. He could still hear the ringing of Éomer's laughter when he would quake in front of the defiant pony.  
  
Merry fell backward leaning against the post and lowered his head to his chest and slowly his sorrow lifted enough to stop his tears. Glancing up, he took in the brilliant sky in front of him and remembered another night such as this one. A night when everyone was asleep in their beds, when he stole out of the house of King Theoden and crept to the stable to speak with Stybba. Again she snorted at him and turned away from him while in her stall. Begging and pleading with her to befriend him, she still rejected him. Feeling defeated, he sat next to her stall and began telling her all about the Shire, all his memories of a lad growing up in the green hills of the land that he so loved. How he would care for her and run her through those lush lands. Long into the night he talked to her telling her so many of his stories and when he felt that his eyes becoming so weary in need of sleep, he felt the young pony nestle her head down upon his shoulder and accepted his friendship.  
  
Tears from memories drifted down his eyes again while his thoughts returned to when everyone awoken the next day to find him upon Stybba's back racing her around the grounds in front of the courtyard laughing and shouting at the top of his voice. It almost felt like flight, soaring through the wind while he road upon her back. He could feel his own pride in getting the elusive pony's friendship. Seeing Éomer's who leaned up against the courtyard archway, he nodded to him as if saying, 'a job well done,' and found once more another reason to respect this hobbit.  
  
'Stybba,' her name echoed in his mind, "Stybba!"  
  
A small chuckle mixed in between his sobs escaped his lips when his memories took him back to the very next day after Éomer told everyone that Stybba, who once claiming a master would never allow any other upon her back. How his cousin had tried to challenge that claim and tried to ride her. He could still see the Took being flung into the air with his arms and legs wagging in all directions before he landed directly in front of him.  
  
His laughter in that moment again turned to tears knowing that his time with this extraordinary pony had come to an end. He got to his feet and began his walk to the door that would lead him to her.  
  
His hand touched the handle, but his will was not strong enough to turn it. Feeling his strength sway, he leaned the top of his head against the door fighting inwardly with himself. "She needs you, Merry. You must do this for her!" he said, almost shouting to himself calling for his courage. He imagined himself standing over his pony and her eyes looking into his while he held the deadly arrow in his bow. "I can't............" he sobbed to himself in despair. Letting out his tears, he covered his wet face in shame with his hands. He thought to himself how he was going to get Paladin to come and help him, but knowing the delay would take too long and she would suffer more. "Snowclad, how do I dare pull an arrow and then say good-bye to someone who I love."  
  
He sat there lost in his anguish and grief crying into the darkness and let another image of her back into his mind and he could hear the sound of her hooves beating against the dirt ground in the Shire when the four of them returned. He saw himself climb from off her back and presented her to his father and when asked her name, he told him. Seeing his reaction to the coarse sound of her name, he decide that if Stybba would become a Shire pony that she needed a Shire type of name. Renaming her Snowclad for the white snow caps mountains in the distance that protected their lands, he endured himself to her new name.  
  
He pulled himself up from the ground and stood drying his eyes with his sleeve. Looking at the door handle, he grabbed it firmly in his hand and allowed his anger at what had happened to this magnificent pony to pull it open and walk into the dark stables. Not being able to see very well around him and barely making out the shape of the workbench and lantern that rested upon it. He approached it searching for a match. Upon finding it, he struck it casting light into the stable and he held the lantern high above his head. He began to search for his pony.  
  
There in the farthest corner of the stable resting upon the old stench of straw was a white pony upon her side. Her front legs were curled up almost resting next to her chest. He could just make out the deep gashes just above her front hooves. Everything that Sheffield had told him was true. He shuddered thinking how his poor pony had suffered.  
  
She did not move with the intrusion of the light that broke the blackness of this stable and he crept closer to her. Still Snowclad did not move even when he called out her name. He could see the amount of blood that encircled his pony and it seemed that his heart stopped its beat. A cold clamminess seized him and his breath caught up in his chest. With his mind whirling, he thought he would faint. Walking the few steps to reach her, his legs felt like rubber and fell into the straw next to her. But still the pony did not move nor did her chest rise or fall.  
  
He tossed his bow against the stall wall and pulled the straps of the quiver off of him and let it fall at his side. Crawling over to his pony, he thanked valor for being so kind and allowing this noble beast to die without his arrow to help her.  
  
He reached out his hand and stroked her soft hair and smoothed down the length of her mane. Looking upon her face and around the black outline of her eyes that were opened, he could see thick tears still clung to them.  
  
Lying his head down upon her neck and clutching her mane in his tight fists, he felt the strong pain of his loss and his grieving tore at his soul. Ranking sobs shook his shoulders and he cried as a young child would in his mother's arms.  
  
Merry was not sure how long he laid there next to his pony in the old moldy straw that was around them. He was not aware of this until the door of the stable opened and he could hear footsteps coming closer to him.  
  
Not caring whom the intruder was and being so lost in his own grief, he remained curled upon the straw with his grief for Snowclad.  
  
"Merry, It's me, Pippin!" he said, as the smooth warmth of his voice instantly sent him sitting up looking upon his friend.  
  
It took Pippin's breath away seeing the tears that flowed from his cousin's eyes and he rushed to him putting his arms around him.  
  
"She gone, Pippin. She's gone and I'll miss her so!"  
  
"I know, Merry. I know!" he cooed into his ear and held him gently.  
  
Merry clutched Pippin tighter so he could not pull away from him and he whispered into his ear. "I lost everything, Pippin. Everything that I had ever loved in my life. They took it away from me, they took it all away. My Da is dying in his bed and I can't find my mother nor my own wife. I know deep in my heart that they are all dead by now. I want to die, Pippin, I just want to die!" and he clung onto his cousin falling deeper in sorrow.  
  
A gentle soft hand pulled at Merry's wrist to release his cousin and Merry's eyes darted upward.  
  
"Estella!" he cried and clutched her hand and instantly let go of Pippin who fell forward into the stench of the hay. Almost climbing over him and pulled her into his arms. His tears that once fell from sorrow now streamed down his cheeks in happiness. He stroked his wife's face and kissed her lips to make sure that she was truly standing there and that he was not dreaming.  
  
Pippin pulled himself up from the old moldy straw feeling terribly rejected by his cousin, being cast aside so abruptly. "That's a fine thing cousin, I come to rescue you only to find myself spitting out a mouthful of straw!"  
  
Merry and Estella turned and burst out laughing seeing Pippin's face and hair plastered with straw. Pippin slowly got up and straightened himself and smiled at the couple before him.  
  
Merry again kissed his wife and held her closely to him.  
  
From the darkest corner of the stable just behind Pippin, the straw began to move. First a small shifting and then a sudden whoosh.  
  
All three hobbits turned at once and cast their eyes upon what popped out of the straw. Sitting there in front of them was a snow-white foal with a short white fluffy mane. Pippin ran over to it and lifted the small bundle into his arms and presented it to his cousin.  
  
The newborn foal nestled her tiny head against his arm and her long thin legs dangled from under her. She let out a quick neighing sound upon seeing the hobbits. Her legs began to wildly kick trying to wiggle out of Pippin's arms.  
  
Pippin giggled in trying to settle the young foal, but she would not have anything to do with him. Setting her down upon the straw, the young one balanced herself to stand. Trying to take her first few steps, she staggered over to Merry with the most wobbly of legs.  
  
Seeing the newborn foal, he knelt down next to her and wrapped his arms around her small neck and nestled his head against her. He could feel the soft fluffy texture of her fur and the scent of her mother upon her.  
  
Turning his head toward the mother and wiping his tears of emotions, he felt the grief of her passing lifted and what was once taken away, seemed to be reborn in him, yet never to be forgotten.  
  
Estella walked over to her husband and knelt down next to him. She reached out her hand and stroked the velvety texture of the newborn foal's soft nose. The foal latched onto her fingers and began to suck them. The sound of her delightful giggle almost brought Merry to laughter that lifted any sadness that was once there. His eyes watched her intently as if he was in a dream that he never wanted to be awakened from.  
  
Pippin sat down next to cousin and smiled at him. "It looks like your young pony is hungry and we better be getting her home and find her a bottle to feed her."  
  
Helping Estella to stand, he placed his arms around her, "Well, Mrs. Brandybuck, shall we get our little one home?"  
  
"By all means, my husband, we had a long day of it and I've much to tell you."  
  
"Then please don't stop, the sound of your sweet voice is all that I want to hear," he said and bent down again and kissed his wife.  
  
Pippin gathered the foal in his arms even though she protested profoundly, "Yes, I can tell you have your mother's spirit, she too, never quite cottoned up to me!" he said with a chuckle in his voice. "We'll give them a moment for themselves."  
  
Pippin pushed the door opened and walked outside to where the ponies were tied up at the old post and waited for Merry and Estella to join them.  
  
XXX  
  
The door slowly opened and a dark shadowy figure stole into the guestroom and walked over to the sleeping lad under the covers. Striking a match and lighting the candle by his bed, the hobbit suddenly awoken and cringed seeing who stood before him.  
  
"Faradom!" Sheffield whispered and watched his brother intently to see what he was going to do. His trust of him was limited and knew him all too well what he was capable of.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Frodo's sister: Welcome, I love to have a new reviewer to this story. Your really made me smile...loveofthering is happy-happy! I think I answered your question in this chapter, but of course it was Pippin coming to save the day instead of Merry. I hope this surprised you. About Saradoc, thinking......thinking, we will see, Faradom is still there and will have to wait to see what he will do next!  
  
BedTimeMonster : Now you can sorta guess who was in the crevice and what Pippin did when he found it out. Pippin is the hero of this chapter and is always there for Merry when he needs him the most! I hope you liked the chapter, it was a hard one for me to write. Merry still has one or two others to deal with when he makes it home. Faradom and Sheffield, whatever does he have planned next for the Brandybucks and the Tooks? Next chapter should tell you!  
  
ShireElf : I wish you were here this week, I wanted to save this chapter for you, but you know that I have a problem with patience. I just can not wait for anything. I hope your having an awesome time on your vacation and looking so forward when you return. I am glad your keeping an eye on Faramir, you always could spot a surprise in my story! Oh what sharp eyes you have...... Yes, I am glad your taking your notebook, your story is awesome and I will miss your updates.....But when you come back, rested, your muse will want you to write!  
  
Merry lad : You got it, but now you have two to read! What can I say, some days you just feel the need to write and other days every word is a struggle.....Hopefully this chapter does not read so badly! I'm still practicing and trying to do my best in writing.....yikes!  
  
Lowri Brandybuck: I am so glad you are enjoying this story and wanting to read more. It is awesome to have reviews and makes writing the story that much more fun. You make me happy every time your review! 


	13. Chapter 13 The Keys In My Pocket

Chapter 13  
  
The Keys In My Pocket  
  
The single flame that came from the candle flickered and cast a circle of light upon the blackened ceiling while the shadows of furnishings danced all around them. The flame leaned over waving back and forth from the breath and movements of the occupant's hands while they whispered to each other. Their slow conversational movements they made brought shadows that seemed to take the appearance of all sorts of distinguishable shapes against the far wall behind them. It seemed to give leeriness in the room especially from the one who leaned over the bed and was the first to speak.  
  
The glow of the candlelight only emphasized his older brother's more dominate features as his eyebrows knitted together in anger and he could see the gleam of evil in his eyes. If not for the strange apparel that he wore, he would have seemed more of the brother that had tormented him all the young years of his life. Shudders of fear shook the younger hobbit who was awoken abruptly in his bed during the first few hours after nightfall. The pain of his burns upon his chest throbbed and ached, but he would not allow his brother to know this. Beads of sweet began to appear upon his brow while he cowered further to the corner of his bed and tried to distance himself from him.  
  
"I saw ya, ya weak cowardly good-fer-nothin', whelp!" came the voice of his older brother in snarls from his anger. "Ya stood their and let 'em kill me brothers and Da!"  
  
"I could do nothin' fer 'em, Faradom," he almost whimpered. "Their own ill- will caused their undoin'! Then if'n ya been there, why wasn't yer hands involved in a savin' 'em?"  
  
"I got their just when Digger fell ta his death or I'd 'o had that one who'd pulled his arrow upon his back! Coward, he'd have never taken Digger if'n he'd have faced him one-on-one! Least ways, Digger brought down one o' 'em and I intend ta make sure o' it that he stays dead. As fer thee other fellow, mark me words, Sheffield, he'll fall ta his own death afore this night be over with!"  
  
"What are ya tendin' to do?"  
  
"There's mazes o' tunnels under these floors and I can get after 'em at me leisure!" he said. "I've already captured and buried five o' 'em, even the mistress that hired us. Kind 'o her to invite us in, takin' all the treasure that I can carry to those tunnels. By my figurin', ya lookin' at a lad whose finally come into his own!"  
  
"I want nothin' o' it, Faradom. I never wanted none o' this!"  
  
"Yah, I figured as much! It's why I've come ta tell ya the truth and fer this, you'll be doin' something fer me."  
  
"Ya have no truth in ya, Faradom and me ears will not listen ta a thing ya can say!" Sheffield commented not caring any longer what his own brother would do to him.  
  
Faradom slapped his hand down upon his burnt chest and watched Sheffield seize in agonizing pain. Then coming closer to his ear he began to whisper. "Have ya ever wondered, lad, why yer so different from me brothers, meself and me Da? That ya never had the stomach fer ill gotten games?"  
  
Faradom searched is brother's face and came very closely to face him eye-to- eye. Bending closer to his ear, he again whispered; "That's because, Lad, your not me brother! You're a foundling snatched from his mother's side and taken away in the middle o' the night ta add another thief ta the pot. Ya, see lad, ya were small enough ta drop ya through an opened window ta unlock the door fer us!" course chuckles followed and echoed into Sheffield's ears and his eyes widened at the horror of what Faradom was telling him.  
  
Seeing the raw effects of what his words had on the lad, he continued. "Now I could have kept that to me grave, lad and you'd not be knowin' no other truth if'n not fer me tellin' ya. I've seen yer brother and he's been living here in Buckland fer a time. I had a few run ins' with the lad in me travels going to and from Standelf by way of Brandy Hall. He knows nothing of me Tweksbury name or anything about yer where abouts. The only thing he knows o' me is I take what I will, when I have a need o' it. The lad learned that lesson a time or two!"  
  
Chuckling in remembrance of the last time he had over powered him when he stole a pony that was in his charge when he was watching them in the far pastures. If it were not for the lad that he had with him that day, who called out his name carelessly, he would have never known it. Then seeing the beating that he endured from his attacker, he remembered Faradom's name and the face that he would never forget. Faradom recognized the lad also and remembered him at a much younger age when he first snatched his youngest brother that rested beside him while they slept. Faradom made it a habit to memorize the faces of those that had cause against him for his ill acts just incase that their paths would cross some where in the future.  
  
Faradom thought of a way to convince young Sheffield that if he believed his real brother was still alive and here somewhere at Brandy Hall, he would hold his tongue and not tell the Brandybucks or the Tooks of his identity and he could escape without being recognized. He knew he had killed the lad and knew it would take days for them to figure out what had happened to him. By then Faradom would be long gone. . "All you have to do is get those keys away from the old cook without being caught and then give them to me. O' course you'll not be saying a word ta anyone about me and that be fair enough, by my figurin'. Now if'n ya can't see yer way ta that, I'll make another accident happen to yer brother that he'll not walk away from. These walls have ears, Lad. I can hear almost every thing that goes on within 'em. You'll not be knowin' when or where you'll met me again, and sure enough yer brother will neither!"  
  
Holding his finger up to his lips and whispering to him as he backed away from him. "Get those keys and you'll not hear from me again. Remember, not a word, Lad!"  
  
The door opened and he slipped quietly into the hallway and closed the door shut. The candle blew itself out from the gush of wind from the door. Lying on his back and staring up to the ceiling, the minutes ticked by. Sheffield began to shiver and shake thinking about everything that Faradom had told him.  
  
His heart has always whispered to him that he never belonged to this ill- favored family and now his own suspicions were confirmed. His brother, his real brother was some where in Brandy Hall. A million thoughts immediately flowed in his mind from thinking what he would look like, or if he resembled himself, if any. To wondering how he was going to tell him that he was his real brother. Sheffield closed his eyes as it dawned on him that Faradom had him caught in his web yet again. Even if he could find him, the lad would never believe a word of what he claimed and would think it was an underhanded trick since everyone believed him to be a Tweskbury. But if he were ever to be freed of Faradom, he would have to get him those keys. Knowing Faradom as he did, he would hold true to his word. He would only gain a brother to bury him.  
  
Guilt and confusion raced through his thoughts and his heart ached thinking about the two elderly hobbits that had helped him get away from those who had captured him, lied to him, used him and convinced him that he was one of them. If it were not for them, he would have been set on fire and left in that burning barn. Some how he had to help them, warn them that their lives were in grave danger and at the same time protect his real brother if only he could find him.  
  
The door slowly opened and Sheffield sat straight up in his bed in fear that Faradom had returned. A servant carried in candles to light the way of the assemblage of four more hobbits into his room. One of them was being carried and he could see that the lad had bandages placed about his shoulder and arm. He also wore another across his brow. The servants opened the bed next to his and helped the lad into it.  
  
"You'll be havin' a guest staying with ya, lad while the two of ya be healin'," commented Hatty who placed her candle upon the table that sat in between the two beds. "It'll make it a might easier fer the healers while tendin' to yer wounds."  
  
The lad groaned when they tucked him in and Hatty barked out orders to get more pillows so he could rest his poor arm upon something soft. "Tom, the healers gave me some power fer ya to help ya sleep. Would ya like me to mix-it into somethin'?  
  
After the lad nodded, Hatty stuck her hand into her apron pocket and fumbled around trying to find the small bottle. Being unsuccessful, she lifting her hand out of her pocket that was filled with a number of different items, including those elusive keys. She set them all down upon the tabletop.  
  
There were many small bottles of powders that she picked up and inspected trying to find the right one. Her handkerchief and a stack of small parchments where rested upon the set of keys on the table. He could see the red ribbon that held the keys together. Finding the small bottle she opened it. One of the younger lasses brought Hatty a small cup of tea. Turning her back to Sheffield she sprinkled the power into the cup and sat down next to Tom to help him drink it.  
  
Sheffield kept his eyes upon Hatty and then to the keys. Noticing that she paid him no attention he was tempted to reach his hand over to take them, but something inside of him would not let him. Fighting inwardly with himself trying to convince himself that he was doing this to save his brother's life from Faradom, he made an attempt to reach his hand over to the keys. His finger trembled and his eyes were focused upon Hatty's back who was turned away from him. He looked at the lasses who were busy getting another blanket and items that Hatty ordered to make Tom comfortable. It was a perfect opportunity, but he still could not do it. He rested his hand down at his side and closed his eyes cursing his weakness.  
  
A figure loomed in the doorway and watched them momentarily before he entered. Sheffield noticed it was one of the fine dressed elderly fellows who had killed Faradom's brothers with his arrows.  
  
Paladin walked over to Tom and gazed down upon him. "Hatty will fuss endlessly over you, Tom and you'll be healed in no time."  
  
"Thank you, sir," commented Tom meekly. "But beggin' yer pardon, sir, I should be restin' in the stables with Shimmering and Sheerimac and not resting in such a fine bed, as it is. Straw is to my likin' and my backside fines it comfortin'!"  
  
"Not this time, Tom," came a voice from the doorway and Merry walked in with Estella directly behind him. "You've done a great service in protecting my mother and my wife and for that, Tom, I owe you a debt of thanks. I want you resting where the healers can take good care of you."  
  
"But the ponies, Master Merry," he began to fret. "Poor Shimmering will be beside herself if'n I'm not there."  
  
"I have one of the other lads tending them tonight," said Merry and knew his discomfort being away from his ponies. "Besides, Tom, you'll mend fast enough and be back to the stables before you know it. In the mean time, we'll be rebuilding the stable that was burnt down and I'm adding a special room just for you. I want you to get some rest and not worry yourself any for tonight. Besides, I have a wonderful surprise for you when you're able."  
  
"Snowclad!" his voice echoed with excitement. "You found her and brought her back where she belongs!"  
  
Hearing his beloved pony's name instantly brought his sorrow to the surface and he could see Tom's reluctance in his face as his smile instantly faded. "No, you don't mean that........."  
  
"Yes, Tom, Snowclad passed on giving birth to her foal. I feared her age was against her......." Tom could see the sadness in his master's face and knew how hard this was for him. Tears stung his eyes thinking about the pony that he had taken care of for so many years.  
  
Merry glanced at Sheffield and nodded a silent agreement with the lad and Sheffield slightly nodded back to him. Lowering his eyes away from the Master of Buckland and feeling the loss of this pony in his own heart.  
  
Tom looked back up to Merry when he realized that he had said, 'foal'. "The foal, is she......?"  
  
"Yes, Tom. The foal is perfectly all right and she's as white as the first snowfall on a mild winter morning!" added Merry. "Pippin is warming her a bottle in the kitchen as we speak!"  
  
Tom sat up in his bed with a sudden groan of pain from his quick movement. "Master Peregrin! Pardon my saying so, sir, but he does not know a single thing about bottle feeding a newborn foal!"  
  
"He's been trying his best all evening to getting that foal to like him. Besides he has Diamond with him and her gentle nature will help some, I'll wager," added Merry trying to convince Tom to stay in his bed.  
  
"My kitchen!" shouted out Hatty with a look of horror in her face. "You mean to tell me that lad is in my kitchen, alone! Unattended! With just his wife!" She placed her hands to each side of her cheek thinking about the havoc he could cause in just a few minutes of time. "Pardon me, Tom, but my kitchen needs me more than ya do at this moment." Rushing out of the room and brushing past Paladin, she raced down the hallway shouting out orders.  
  
"Now don't be worrying none about it, after I see my father, Mrs. Brandybuck and myself will be tending to the foal!" said Merry and turned to his wife and gave her a wink of mischief in his eyes.  
  
Paladin walked over to Merry. "I'll go with you, Merry. I want to see Saradoc myself before I turn in for the night. My sister has not let anyone in since she arrived back at Brandy Hall earlier this evening. She is quiet beside herself in worrying over him."  
  
"Has he spoken yet?" asked Merry while they turned and headed out the door into the hallway. Sheffield saw that the elder Took shook his head when he walked out of the room after Merry and Estella. They all headed down the long corridor seeking the Master of Buckland's door.  
  
Giving Tom a second glance, he saw the lad being tucked back into his bed and pillows arranged around his arm to comfort his wounds. Sheffield turned his head and looked at the keys still sitting upon the table. With a heavy heart he lifted them up into his hand and stared at them for a moment. He hesitated briefly before he stuck them into his pocket of his nightshirt. Hoping that some how he could find his brother in enough time before Faradom and stop him from hurting any others.  
  
XXXXXXXXX  
  
BedTimeMonster: I too am looking so forward to writing that chapter and it will be forth coming soon. I have a lot planned for these characters and hopefully I will keep this interesting and you wanting to come back to read more.  
  
Lowri Brandybuck : I am glad you are enjoy this story and wanting more updates. I love to write and trying some new things in practicing writing, but I'm having a blast with it all! I love having reviews they keep me wanting to write more.  
  
Merry lad : thank you so much for your review and that you liked the last chapter. It was really hard for me to write and brought back some of my own sad moments when we lost an older horse that I was really fond of. I tried to use those feelings in writing that chapter. I was worried if I could get those emotions working in the story. So it was awesome that you thought that I did! Makes me smile and smile.  
  
Frodo's sister : I still hope you find this story interesting enough to come back and read more. I love reviews and knowing that others are enjoying this story. I am not sure at this point about Saradoc condition and whether he will live through the night or if Faradom will make sure that he does not. Only Sheffield knows what his brother is capable of and if he can find his strength to stop him. Hopefully I will have a surprise in that chapter to keep it interesting enough.  
  
ShireElf: I could not wait any longer to post this next chapter. I guess when you come back from your vacation, you will want to read a couple more chapters. If not, yikes! He will come to take my ring.......take away my muse so I can no longer write....... "My preciousesssssssss!" Hurray back loveofthering misses you!!! 


	14. Chapter 14 Foal Trouble

Chapter 14  
  
Foal Trouble  
  
A chair balanced on two of its back legs and leaned against the wall in the corridor. The wobbly legs did not seem sturdy enough to support the lad that rested upon it. With his hat pulled down in front of his face and arms folded across his chest, he appeared deeply in sleep. His servant's coat that was left open dangled over the edge of the seat and gave view of his clothing underneath it. His well-worn, white shirt and tattered green vest were nothing more than old rags. His pants seemed odd fitting that puckered and ballooned around his hips that looked two sizes bigger than what would have fit him properly.  
  
Merry did not recognize this odd looking lad and knew that his servants at Brandy Hall dressed better than this. His mother must not have seen him or she would have sent him back to his room for proper attire. She was fussy in that way, making sure everything was in place and their servants well cared for. But knowing the havoc of the day's event has caused everyone, perhaps the lad did not have enough time to dress himself, as he should have.  
  
Merry, Estella and Paladin paused only a moment at the door of the Master of Buckland and noticed the lad did not even wake-up from his sleep when they stood in front of him. "I guess it has been a long night for everyone, even the servants are starting to fall asleep while on duty!"  
  
"Let the lad, sleep. Knowing my sister, she had most likely wore the lad out running too many errands," commented Paladin.  
  
Dismissing this lad from their minds, Merry slowly opened his father's door and allowed his guests to entire first.  
  
The candles were burning low and knew they had not been changed in some time. Two healers stood side-by-side next to the adjoining room where his father rested upon his bed, healing from his serious wounds.  
  
With a heavy heart, Merry approached them first almost too fearful to ask them, yet needed to know, "How is my father doing?" he asked with a tremble in his voice.  
  
"We are unsure of your father's health and he seems to be weakening by each hour. Your mother is at his bedside, but still he sleeps on. I am afraid Master Merry, your father may not awake from this."  
  
Slowly his chin fell to his chest as did his heart and he nodded to them showing that he understood. Clinging despair closed about him and their words seemed to strangle the beating of his heart and strained his emotions to keep them deeply within himself. He caught a glimpse of Estella and Paladin that now stood by his side and reached out to him. Gentling arms encircled and encouraged him giving him their strength that he clung too.  
  
The elder hobbit's soft calming voice seemed to shred the dark cloud of his despair with the effects of his words. "Not even healers are wise enough to understand the strength that rests in a hobbit's heart. Saradoc is strong willed and he will not give up too easily, Merry. There is hope to hold on to."  
  
His chin slowly lifted and his soft brown eyes rested upon him, "Thank you, Paladin, after all that has happened I needed to hear that."  
  
A kindly smile and tender eyes gazed upon him that seemed to send the strength that he needed to cling to. "Go to him, Merry and sit beside him. Even though he sleeps, he will still feel your presence. I'll be in my room and when he awakens, send someone for me." Patting his shoulder one last time, he turned and walked to the door.  
  
Merry watched Paladin as he retreated out of the room and closed the door behind him.  
  
Feeling the soft gently arm of his beloved around him, he rested his head upon her shoulder and sighed in weariness. Her fingers stroked the curls of his hair and nestled her cheek next to his. She too wanted Merry to believe all was not lost for his father.  
  
She loved Saradoc as any daughter would love their own father and she could not help the tears that dripped down her cheeks at the thought of ever losing him. The warmth of her tears softly touched his cheek and he slowly lifted his head to gaze down upon her. Seeing the sorrow in her eyes, his fingers gently stroked her cheeks and smiled to her. "I'll not give up any hope for him, my love. Some how I know in my heart that he will recover. I have to believe that and I want you too!"  
  
Giving his wife a kiss, he turned and walked into his father's bedroom.  
  
Hearing a muffled cry, he made towards his mother that sat upon the bed and nestled her head next to her husband's still form. His heart rose in pity and he whispered softly to her calling her to him.  
  
Esmeralda lifted her tear-streaked face to see her son standing above her. She rose and rushed to him, crying.  
  
Her tears sparkled in her eyes when he wrapped his arms around her, rocking her gently to calm her weeping. His whispers of his sweet smooth voice and the warmth of his embrace eased her sobbing while she leaned upon his shoulder. Holding her tenderly until time had trailed off her tears, she stood before her son as he spoke to her.  
  
"Thank goodness you were not harmed and escaped that cave in. Estella told me all about it. This Faradom lad that Myrtle Burrows hired, did you see if he had escaped the cave-in?"  
  
"I am not sure, Merry. Moments before it happened, that unspeakable fellow took our lanterns and walked into the tunnel leaving us in the dark. Myrtle was so frightened that she soon followed him trying to find him. The second she walked into the tunnel, the cave-in happened. There seemed no chance that the lad or Myrtle lived through it. If not for Tom, both Estella and I would not of made it out of those tunnels. He protected us by lying down upon us and used himself as a shield. Poor Tom has a hurt shoulder and arm, but I do not think anything is broken. It was Tulsi who climbed out of the crevice and found Pippin to rescue us. Myrtle hated us Merry, she brought those ruffians here to Brandy Hall. She has paid for her ill deeds and what I hear those others have paid as well. But for my dearest husband, we do not yet know what will happen to him. We can only pray now that he will recover."  
  
Taking her back to the side of the bed and sitting her down, he pulled a chair next to her and grasped his father's hand to let him know that he was there.  
  
XXX  
  
Grabbing the handle of the kitchen door, she swung it open and heard loud voices shouting at the exact same-time, "Don't open the door!"  
  
Within a second a small white foal burst running directly pass Hatty. With a scream of surprise, she had only moments to jump to the side while Diamond and Pippin bolted from the room following the small pony.  
  
Hatty stood frozen in place staring dump-founded at the scene of them racing down the long corridor shouting for someone to head off the racing pony.  
  
Knowing that there was nothing that she could do to help them, since running at her age was quite an impossible task. She turned and headed into her kitchen.  
  
A loud scream echoed and then drifted down the corridor. Following the scream was loud cursing and banging of pots and pans.  
  
"If'n I get my hands on that lad's ear, I'd give it a hank and then some!" she cursed again glaring at the huge mess near her cooking stove. There were pots turned over and a slow stream of milk that dripped from the countertop to the floor. Her small barrel of sugar was turned over and scattered throughout the kitchen. Her foot stepped into a sticky substance and when she lifted her foot long strands of it clung to it. Hopping on one foot to her countertop to grab her towel so she could wash her foot, she slipped on the grains of sugar split on the floor. This sent she sailing into the cupboard and what was left of the clean stack of pots came crashing down all around her.  
  
Crawling on her knees and getting her skirt caught up from under her, she got a peek around the corner of her cupboard to see the other half of her kitchen. Shock and horror etched every wrinkle of her face and she began to whimper. Her fresh cleaned and pressed tablecloths were upon the dirty floor in a ball and a baby bottle dripped staining them. There were skid marks everywhere and turned over barrels and small crates of vegetables.  
  
"Hobs!" she wailed and sobbed. "Hobs get in here and help me!"  
  
Her husband came around the corner in his nightshirt yawing and froze looking at the scene that greeted him. Rushing to his wife's side, he bent down trying to help her to stand.  
  
Her white pressed cap trimmed with a delicate lace that she worn upon the top of her head has slid down almost covering her brow and most of her eyes. Hobs slowly lifted her cap to reveal her angry and wet eyes that glared up at him.  
  
"Get the mop and help me clean this kitchen!" she stated firmly. Knowing better to argue with her, he immediately turned away to find it.  
  
XXX  
  
Loud snoring gave evidence that his roommate was sound to sleep. Sheffield pulled his covers from off of himself and painfully crawled out of his bed. Knowing that he needed to find away to stop his once thought of brother from harming the others who lived here, he made his way out of the room. Turning to the left, he began to walk down the length of the corridor trying to get his bearings.  
  
Staggering and feeling so light headed from the medicine that the healers had given him, he felt lost and confused by his new surroundings. He noticed the many names labeled upon the door and began to read them. "Merimac Brandybuck, Berilac Brandybuck and Emma Brandybuck."  
  
A plan began to come to his mind in how he could protect the elder Took, since what Faradom had told him what he was going to do. He had hoped to find the Took's door and exchange the labels to through his brother off.  
  
He stopped and decided to turn around and head back to where he had just came from. Knowing that he was placed in the guestroom section and knowing that the Thain was also a guest he wondered if he could be staying in the same section. Sure enough, just as he thought, there were the names of the guests upon their door. Seeing Paladin's name, he took it off and all the other guest names with his. He decided to switch some of the sections that divided the residence from the guests.  
  
Soon the Thain Paladin's name was exchanged with Berilac Brandybuck and Peregrin Took was exchanged with Merimac Brandybuck, then so on and so on until the entire section was finished. When he exchanged his nameplates with another resident Brandybuck, he tore the hem of his nightshirt and tied it around the door handle so he would know which bedroom was his.  
  
Standing back and gazing at what used to be the Thain's bedroom and seeing Berilac Brandybucks name upon it, he was satisfied with his work. Hearing footsteps coming down the corridor, Sheffield backed away and hid in the shadow of the doorway. Seeing the elderly Took, he stepped out into the light of the hall. Paladin seemed startled seeing the young lad standing there in his nightshirt in the front of his door, he approached him cautiously.  
  
"Sorry to startle you, sir" stated Sheffield. "I was lost trying ta find me way ta the kitchen fer a drink. I read yer name upon da door and recognizin' yer name, I thought ta knock fer instructions."  
  
Paladin stood back and observed the lad for a moment and thought about what he was telling him. Believing what he had said, he pointed to the direction of the kitchen.  
  
"Oh, thankee, kind sir," he commented. "I'd o' never found it by meself. This place is a bit confusing, to say the least. Allow me to repay yer kindness and open yer door fer ya!"  
  
Sheffield stood in front of the nameplate so he could not see it. Ushering him in, Sheffield bowed slightly as Paladin walked into his room and glaring at the lad. Bidding him a good night, he shut the door and held his hand upon his chest to slow down the drumming of his heartbeat.  
  
Creeping back to his bedroom, he turned the handle and walked in. Before he shut his door, he decided to take one more peek into the hallway. Seeing a lurking figure down the corridor who was reading the names on the doors, he recognized his brother. He thanked his lucky stars that Faradom followed the name labels into the wrong section and away from the Thain's door. Quickly, he closed his door and wiped the sweat away from his brow. The hobbit would be safe at least for the night and hopefully by tomorrow when everyone figured out the nameplates were exchanged that he would think of something else.  
  
He walked pass his sleeping roommate and over to the window to get a breath of fresh air. When he opened the window he first heard the pounding of many ponies' hooves hitting the ground and he turned his head in the direction in which the sound came from. Seeing a large group of hobbits riding into the courtyard of Brandy Hall and dismounting, he could see the rush of stable lads coming out of the larger stable to tend them. The group of hobbits followed each other into the great hall and soon the quietness of the night returned. Sheffield closed the window and returned back to his own bed.  
  
XXX  
  
Pippin carried the foal to his bedroom door, but stopped when it read a different name upon it. Turning to his wife, he commented to her. "I must be more tired than I first thought. I could have sworn this use to be our room."  
  
Diamond stared at the door feeling the same thing, but believed what she read. "We must have taken a wrong turn in the hallway. Perhaps we are only off just a bit!"  
  
The two walked further down and finally found their label upon their door. Diamond opened it and helped her husband in with the foal in his arms. Lighting the candle, they both realized that they were in the wrong room.  
  
"What is going on here?" Pippin stated in confusion looking around the strange room and items that did not belong to him. "This looks to be Merimac's room, I recognize his books, weaponry and things over there."  
  
Pippin's arms were weary and set the foal down in the room. Walking over to the door he opened it to read the name once more, sure enough it said Peregrin Took. Scratching his head he looked at Diamond not know what they should do next. It took the foal only a moment to make a dash through the door and back into the corridor to escape those who held her captive.  
  
"After her!" he shouted.  
  
"Why did you open the door to look! You always have to look!" she scowled him firmly and lifted the hem of her skirt to race down the corridor again after the spirited young pony.  
  
XXX  
  
Berilac and his father Merimac tossed their pack onto the floor in the entrance by the great doors, while their kinsfolk filed in on either side of them, all seeking their own rooms.  
  
"I can't believe what those lads told us, Berilac. Poor Saradoc, my dearest brother, we must go to him and see if there is anything we can do for Esmeralda and Merry. I could not sleep not knowing how he fairs."  
  
"We'd have done better by them if we would have stayed behind instead of going on a goose chase all the way down the StandElf," commented Berilac.  
  
"What's done is done, my son. How would we have known any different."  
  
They walked around the corner in the corridor and down the length of the long hallway. A clatter of noise arose and before Berilac realized what was happening next, a young pony came dashing towards him. Holding his arms out to block the fast approaching pony and with Merimac's help, they stop her in her tracks. Berilac stroked her soft white fur and gentled her with his soft voice. Soon Pippin and Diamond came running around the corner. Seeing that Berilac had the elusive pony in his arms, they slowed their steps and approached him.  
  
Berilac had a beaming smile upon his face holding the soft white foal. It seemed to Pippin that the young colt was taken with her captive.  
  
"Well, it seems one of Merry's pony has finally found favors with you, son," Merimac chuckled while standing close to him and reached out petting the small pony.  
  
"And runs from the sight of me!" commented Pippin out of breath. Diamond pulled the baby bottle from her pocket and handed it to Berilac. "See if she'll take the bottle from you, Berilac. We've tried everything we can think of to feed her."  
  
Berilac smiled taking the bottle and holding it up to the pony's mouth. Instantly the young pony began to suck on the nipple and relaxed in his arms. He gently stroked her and spoke kind words to her.  
  
Merimac patted his son on his back and smiled at him knowing how much he loved Merry's ponies and finally getting one that accepted him. "Looks like you got yourself a friend there. Take care of the pony, lad. I'm going to see how Saradoc is doing."  
  
Berilac nodded to his father and with a delightful smile returned his gaze back to the foal. He giggled watching how fast she drank her bottle.  
  
"Lets get her back to my room so she can sleep. She must be exhausted after being chased through Brandy Hall," said Berilac.  
  
"There a problem with the rooms, Berilac. It seems that the nameplates have been switched. I know where your father's room is, but as for yours. I'm not sure who could be in there. The plate reads Thain Paladin and if he were sleeping in your room, I'd not want to wake him. Let's take her to Merimac's room until the mystery of the switched nameplates is solved," added Pippin.  
  
Berilac nodded and lifted the young foal into his arms and carried her to his father's room.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
BedTimeMonster : Oh, I think Faradom is going to have a few surprises that comes his way in the up coming chapters of this story. My evil little mind is planning and thinking of all sorts of things for his demise, but who will bring his down fall, only the muse will say....... You haven't seen it lying around anywhere, have you? Hehehehe......LOL!  
  
Lowri Brandybuck: When someone is kind enough to review my writing, I will always repay that kindness and review your story. I believe what goes around comes around, so to speak! LOL! Sorry to confuse you with my OC plot, but if I introduce someone, I always have a plot for them.... That little plot will really help the ending of this story that will be coming up in the next few chapters. Hopefully you'll stop back to find what I have planned for that! Loveofthering gives you a wink....hehehe  
  
ShireElf: Cheers! I am so glad you are back from your vacation. I hope you had a great time and really enjoyed yourself. I read you latest chapter and it was totally awesome! Hum.....loveofthering is thinking and thinking about vacation and wondering what this is? It must be were the muse lives or flies off too when writers block seizes you. I must try this vocation thing you speak of...LOL!!!!  
  
Really no vacations here, just work and more work! Farm living sucks!  
  
Your eyes are just too sharp for me or I'm just too impatient in my writing skills always tipping off my surprises. I have so much to learn about writing....I am humbled at your feet ShireElf, you're an awesome writer! 


	15. Chapter 15 Faramir’s Games

Chapter 15  
  
Faramir's Games  
  
The eastern sky was a blaze with a clear bright sunrise and cloudless blue sky that over looked Brandy Hall and beyond. The rolling hills and thick grasses leaned over from the gentle breeze to dry the dew that clung upon them. Twittering of birds that sat upon the tree branches began to welcome the morning and they stretched their wings in flight, flying in search of their morning breakfast.  
  
A couple of window's open to greet the dawning of the new day and to let the fresh air into the stuffy room. Servant lasses with their white caps pulled tightly over their hair began to make the morning breakfast. The pots and pans clanged and rattled from being placed on the cook stove and all sorts of food items placed inside of them. Soon you could hear the sizzling of strips of bacon being cooked and fresh eggs next to them. A cooking utensil scrapped and flipped rows of pancakes and a jar of maple syrup heated slowly on the back of the stove.  
  
The smell of fresh baked bread began to fill the air as one lass opened the oven and pulled a large tray of hot bread from it. The lasses giggled and marveled to each other how nice and comfortable it was cooking without old Hatty barking tons of orders at them. This was the first time that they could remember where the old cook had not been the first one up and fully in charge of the cooking duties. If they were ever going to show their skills this was going to be their only chance.  
  
For whatever reason the old cook was not at her stove, they did not know. But looking around the spotless kitchen and smelling the strong scent of soap was still in the air, as if it had just been cleaned.  
  
The lasses lined up the trays and began filling them with the things that they cooked. Soon the Great Hall would be filled with Bucklander's ready for their first breakfast.  
  
Hatty burst into the room puffing and wheezing from her run to the kitchen. Pulling her white cap upon her head and breathlessly ordering the lass away from her stove. "Get yer hands off my pots!" she barked out, but then froze in place when she noticed that the meal had already been cooked and beginning to be served.  
  
Knowing the lateness of her arrival to the kitchen, she was thankful that they took the initiative to make first breakfast. However, she did not want them to know that. She glared at the lasses and picked up her spoon. Taking a big scoop full of hash that they cooked in her large pan, she blew on it and then smelt it. The lasses stood in their place and waited patiently for the cook to taste it. Almost holding their breath and crossing their fingers for luck, Hatty nibbled at the hash and slowly let the favors and spices settle upon her scrupulous tongue.  
  
The light fluffy texture melted in her mouth and the seasonings of onions, mushroom and spices delighted her taste buds. Her lips almost smiled at the flavor and the taste that was so close to her own recipe. She looked at the lass who had cooked this fine meal and took note to watch her more closely in the future. "It'll do, you may serve the meal!"  
  
The lasses jumped in exuberance almost dancing before her. "Now, now, it ain't all that well received to making such a fuss about! Tend to your chores, lasses! We got hungry Bucklanders to feed!"  
  
Hatty stood away from the stove and walked over to her chair and table. Yawning loudly, she sat down to rest her aching bones while a lass raced over to fill her a plateful for her first breakfast and poured her a strong morning tea. Hatty thanked the lass and enjoyed her first morning off from sweating over a hot stove.  
  
XXX  
  
Merimac opened his bedroom door even though the nameplate read Peregrin Took. He had the same room for as long as he could remember. So no matter what named appeared on his door, it did not make any difference to him. This was his room and violators should beware!  
  
He marched into his room and saw his son spread out on his bed sound to sleep and the young foal sleeping at his feet. A gentle smile crossed his lips and eased the momentary anger that touched him when he saw the tampering with the nameplates. The empty baby bottle rested across his chest and he knew his son must have been up late into the night feeding this young foal. Seeing that there was no need of waking him, he grabbed his clean shirt and headed next door to his son's room that was marked Thain Paladin to wash and change for morning breakfast.  
  
Sleeping upon Saradoc's couch for most of the night, his older bones ached and pinched him while he strolled to his son's door. Looking at the wrong nameplate again that stated Thain Paladin, he shook his head angrily. Mischief of some sort roamed these halls last night and switched the names upon the doors. Something that the elder hobbit was not too surprised about after witnessing almost every type of practical joked played in years past when Merry and Pippin were much younger. But knowing that the lads had put those days well passed them, he could not help but wonder who was the culprit to this little joke. Names and faces strolled through his mind as he considered who it might be.  
  
He grasped the handle on the door and opened it. Walking into the room and looking around, he saw that nothing had been touched or tampered with in his son's room. There was still dirty laundry piled upon the floor and an old dried out crust of bread resting upon his table. His bed was made or at least the coverlet was pulled up to the headboard. He could see a bulge at the foot of the bed where the blankets underneath were forgotten about. Shaking his head slightly at his son's poor attempt in keeping his room neat, he disregarded it. He tossed the clean shirt upon the bed and walked over to the washing table and poured the water from the pitcher into the basin. Taking off yesterday's shirt, he tossed it upon the pile of dirty laundry. Dunking the wash cloth into the room temperature water, he took the soap and lathered it. After he washed himself properly and dried himself, he put on his clean shirt. Finding his son's brushes, he began to groom himself, first brushing his hair until the curls laid nicely about the edges of his face and his pointed ears peeking through. Smiling into the mirror at himself and thinking he looked dashing, he took the last brush and stroked it across the thick gray hair upon the top of his feet. His thoughts slowly drifted back to his brother as worry again set in. Saradoc had not awoke this morning, but at least he made it through the night. Merry and his mother did not leave Saradoc's side and slept along side of him. It was Estella who had rose him early this morning when she came back to see if there were any changes in her father-in-law and how her husband was doing. Seeing Merimac slumped over on the couch, she knew that he did not rest well through the night. Waking him and finding out there was not changes, She sent the elder hobbit to his room to rest until morning breakfast. She would sit and wait until her husband decided to wake on his own. Merimac promised her that he would be back just as soon as he cleaned himself up and ate morning breakfast. "When I get back, I'll stand watch over them while you bring them their trays to eat. They should be awaken by then."  
  
Agreeing Estella hugged Merimac and thanked him.  
  
Merimac stood just outside his son's bedroom door and was about to head to the Great Hall, when one of his guards called out his name and ran towards him. "Master Merimac! A minute of your time, please!" he shouted.  
  
Breathlessly the lad stood before him and began to explain. "I did not know what to do, sir. Since the Master of Buckland is wounded and his son is so grieved, I wasn't sure who I should report too."  
  
"I am handling my brother's affairs until he is well enough to take charge once more. What has got you so worked up this morning, lad!" he asked.  
  
"The chests, sir! Someone has taken them from the common room. Many of our treasures are missing that once hung proudly in the Great Hall. Some rooms have been searched and trashed. There's a thief among the good folk and we must all be ware!"  
  
Saradoc's eyes widened with shock at what the lad had told him. "Gather up your lads and whisper to them of your warning. Casually begin searching, but not to bring notice upon yourself. Question all hobbits that have an unfamiliar look about them and make sure that they are true Bucklanders. Bring the others to me to determine their position here at Brandy Hall. Post your guards upon the door of the Master of these Halls and his more prominent guests. I will speak with some of the servants that can be trusted," said Merimac and then he paused a moment, reaching up to take the nameplate from his door, he handed this to the guard. "Also, get someone to check these doors for the proper names. The nameplates have been switched for whatever reason and I want them returned immediately. Find my son's nameplate for this door and mine on the next door over. I want them put back at once!" Merimac stomped off down the hallway, his mood now very serious and angry. He stared at the hobbits that he passed, looking them over carefully to see if a stranger was among any of them.  
  
In Berilac's room, the dressing door opened slowly and a hobbit came out of his hiding spot. He stretched his legs and arms and it felt good to move about and get the circulation back into his limbs. He had heard everything that Merimac told the other hobbit and cursing to himself, he knew who had traded the nameplates and why. Smiling Faradom thought to himself, 'If it be guards doing the searching and questioning, then perhaps being a guard meself is what I'll be needing.'  
  
He went through the dressing wardrobe that he hid in and began searching for the proper attire. Taking out the things that he would need, he placed them upon the bed and began dressing into them.  
  
Faradom stood in front of the mirror and pulled back his bangs from his brow. Tucking his hair into the green cap, he snuggly pulled it down in place. He admired himself in the mirror with his tight fitting vest and clean white shirt. The matching trousers fit him perfectly and he turned to place the dark cape around his shoulders. He searched the room trying to find a belt with a sword in its sheath that most all of the guards wore and he delighted when he found an abundance of weaponry. There were all sort of knives, swords and bows with quivers that hung on the wall. These were magnificent pieces in his collection, but taking one and using it, he would be spotted immediately. He needed a simple sword and sheath. Opening a chest, he stood back in surprise. There were many other different types of swords and he wondered just how many swords this hobbit owned. Finding a plain sword with little to no markings upon it, he decided to use that one. Taking it he held it in his hands and slashed through the air with it. An evil cackled that came deeply from his throat as his thoughts carried him away in his next plan. This was a perfect disguise.  
  
He was now ready to leave this room that he had sat hidden away for most of the night. Now to get those keys from his so-called, little brother and he snickered thinking how he was going to get even with him for his stunt that he pulled.  
  
XXX  
  
Eglantine strolled into little Faramir's room and pulled the curtains open to let in the morning light. A stream of sunrays descended into the room and made a circular shape upon the floor. She could see his small little shape curled upon the bed underneath the covers. His cascade of thick curls resting against the soft pillow.  
  
A sweet tender smile crossed her lips as she watched him sleep. How proud she was of her grandson and loved him dearly. She sighed, taking in a deep breath and slowly approached the sleeping lad. Ever so gently she began to shake his shoulder and call softly to him. "Faramir, its time to waken. First breakfast is almost on the table and we should not be late for it," she cooed to him.  
  
His small little eyes blinked open and stretched his arms above his head, turning round at the same time to face his grandmother. He gazed upon her kind-hearted face with her soft pudgy cheeks and tender smile that always greeted him warmly. He quickly sat up and smiled at her. "Good morning, Grandma!"  
  
Giving him a hearty hug and stroking back the curls upon his head, she straightened herself and looked him over. "Be a good lad and get yourself up and dressed properly. I'll see to your brushing and grooming to make yourself presentable at our table. I hear old Hatty is having all your favorites this morning. Pancakes with warm thick maple syrup. What do you say about that?"  
  
Faramir's eyes sparkled brightly and beamed a big smile. His little tongue licked his lips just thinking about those pancakes. Within that second, the covers flew off of him and his feet scrambled almost jumping off the bed and pulling his nightshirt off of himself. Eglantine giggled seeing the lad rushing to get himself dressed. He danced upon one foot while trying to pull the pants leg over the other. Almost tipping over, Eglantine grabbed him and sat him down upon the bench by his bed and helped him dress. She took out a clean shirt and handed it to him.  
  
"Will Hatty have fresh strawberries and cream with the pancakes?" he asked almost bouncing at the same time trying to put on the shirt.  
  
"If you don't settle down some, Faramir, you'll put a hole in that shirt," she commented. "Yes, Hatty always has a bowl of strawberries and cream just for you because she knows you love them."  
  
He twirled around and at the same time put his arms through the sleeves. His fingers fumbled trying to rush to button up the front of the shirt and did not match them up properly. Eglantine brushed away his hands and re- buttoned his shirt and tucked it in.  
  
Faramir raced over to his dressing table to find his hairbrush and handed it to his grandmother. He twitched and shuffled his feet impatiently while she tried to put some order to the thick curls of his hair.  
  
"Now, Faramir, how am I to brush your hair when you'll not stand still for a moment," she said with a giggle in her voice at his impatience. "Beside if you hold still for me, I have another surprise for you!"  
  
"What is it? What is it?" he said with excitement in a high pitch of voice.  
  
"Your father has come home last night and is sleeping in his bed," she began to tell him. Faramir's face was tinged with excitement but soon faded when she added, "But you can not wake him, just yet. It was rather late last night when he finally had gotten to sleep. He needs his rest. When second breakfast starts, you can wake him then."  
  
A slight pout tipped the corners of his mouth, but then thinking about pancakes and strawberries and cream soon replaced it with a smile. His little hand grasped his grandmother's hand and he began to pull at her. "Come now, or we'll be late for first breakfast!"  
  
Eglantine's feet waddled rapidly down the length of the corridor trying to keep up with her grandson. He yanked and pulled continuously at her hand getting her to move even faster when he saw the line of hobbits waiting to enter the Great Hall.  
  
Taking their place in the line, Faramir sniffed taking in the wonder aroma of fresh baked bread and spices that filled the air. His stomach growled and his mouth watered in his anticipation to eat the fine breakfast that was prepared. He swore he could almost taste it while he danced around his grandmother until something caught his eye and he froze in his place. Staring at the guard just a few paces ahead of him, Faramir noticed a familiarity about him that sent shivers of fear down his spine. Suddenly, he stood quiet and eased his way over to his grandmother's skirt to hide behind it. He peeked out searching the crowd trying to locate another hobbit that he favored, but he could not spot her. Thinking the game was still on he tugged at his grandmother's sleeve and told her. "I'll be right back, I have to get something so I can win this game!"  
  
Dashing off back to his parent's room, Eglantine yelled trying to stop him. "Faramir, come back her at once!"  
  
But he kept running and soon disappeared around the corner and was gone from view.  
  
Placing her hands upon her hips she stated to her friend that waited in line with her, "That lad, has been acting very usually of late, games! That is all he has on his mind. Something is going on with him, but I do not know what!"  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
BedTimeMonster: The walls could be telling on him and as time is running out. He must complete his dastardly deeds soon or be caught.....Which will he choose, revenge or riches? Berilac has found something in his life that he really wanted more than anything. After the first chapter, it tells about Berilac constantly be rejected by Merry's ponies. He dreams that someday of riding one throughout the Eastfarthings. Hopefully his dream will come true or will it?  
  
Lowri Brandybuck: I am so happy that you let me know that you'll be on vacation in SPAIN! I am pee green with jealousy!!!!!! Oh, vacations......I still do not know what this is, but they sound wonderful! Sobbs quietly sniff Anyway, I hope when you come back that you will read and review. That would be awesome! Anyway have a wonderful time in Spain....you lucky, lucky girl. If you find my muse send him back home to me, Okay!  
  
ShireElf : I have a little thing planned for Hatty's revenge that I think will make you smile...evil laughter follows......and looks at Pippin shaking my head!  
  
I do not know were the muse will lead me about Saradoc's health, I'm still wavering in what I should do....I have so much trouble killing off hobbits that I really like. wipes away tears from my eyes Sheffield is very resourceful after living his life with those good for nothing Tweksburys, he knows all kinds of their tricks to aid him. Hopefully Paladin will keep an extra eye upon Sheffield that could possible help him. It's okay, I love "!" marks....My fingers are naturally drawn to them while I am typing.....LOL!!!!!! 


	16. Chapter 16 Faramir Tells

Chapter 16  
  
Faramir Tells  
  
A slight gurgling snore escaped his lips that now took on a healthy pink hue, then a twitch from his fingers that traced up his arm and into the numbness of his shoulder. His lips smacked trying to call some moisture into his parched mouth, and his eyelashes began to flutter open. Staring at the familiar ceiling above him, he blinked his eyes firmly trying to clear the fogginess from them. He did not know how long that he had slept, whether it was just hours or days, nor was he clear on what had happened to him. That was, until he tried to move his stiff shoulder from the pillow and the rush of pain reminded him of the events that had happened to him. He rested his shoulder back down upon his pillow and decided that movement at this time should be avoided. He could feel the presence of someone on either side of him as he felt cramped in his own bed. He slowly moved his head to the right side but the twinge of pain made it difficult for him to handle. Gritting his teeth, he withstood the pain until his eyes rested upon a cascade of light-brown curls lying next to him on his pillow. He knew by the color of the hair and curls could only belong to his son. Staring at the locks of hair, he wondered why they rested on his pillow and so closely by him. Blinking his eye in confusion, he returned his stare upon the ceiling to consider it.  
  
A loud and familiar snort came from the other side that caused him to smile and he cranked his head over and flinched in deeper pain trying to get his first glimpse of the hobbit that he most desired to see. Facing him, almost nose to nose was the most beautiful long eyelashes that rested upon the most beautiful face of the one his heart belonged to. Her lips quivered and a rattle coming deep within her throat expelled a raspy loud snore that was followed by a quick snort. The sound that once tormented his ability to stay asleep the entire night was now a welcomed and lovely sound. A wide smile broke the corners of his lips and thick tears began to build from underneath his eyelids and began to drip to the side of his face. Pride in his son burst every corner of his being in knowing that he brought his wife back home to him.  
  
Saradoc stared at his wife for what seemed to be hours rather than minutes. Then as if she could feel his eyes upon her, she came awake suddenly and stretched out her arm hitting her husband's shoulder and causing it to move which increased the threshold of his pain to its limits. Shouting out a loud scream of agony, which awoken Merry that had startled him and caused him to roll off the side of the bed from the small space in which he slept upon. Esmeralda sat straight up in her bed and stared down upon her husband's tormented face. She through her arms around him in her excitement, hugging and holding him. Another loud scream followed from the pressure of his wife resting upon the fiercely painful wound. Merry jumped to his feet with his eyes opened widely ready to do battle with the hobbit that was torturing his father. Seeing his mother's smiling face and his father's agonizing grimace, he stopped his battle ready stance and tried to slow the rapidness of his breathing and pounding of his own heart.  
  
"Are you trying to send me to my death or welcome me back from the dying!" Saradoc roared in pain and clutched his chest the second his wife pulled back away from him.  
  
She covered his hands over her lips and forced down the laughter from her lightened heart and wiped the grateful tears that had began to fall from her eyes. "Oh, my dearest! I am so sorry, I did not mean to cause you so much pain!"  
  
The smile on Merry's face spoke volumes of his renewed happiness at seeing his father fully awake, even though being so caused him that much pain. He jumped down upon the bed to greet his father who suddenly held up his hand up to stop anyone from coming to closely to him.  
  
"Gently, son, ever so gently just hold my hand, please!" begged Saradoc fearful of any more painful welcomes.  
  
"Sorry," commented Merry with a grimace upon his face feeling empathy for his father's pain.  
  
Estella hearing the screams and laughter coming from the bedroom raced into see the three hobbits upon the bed together. Forgetting herself, and feeling so overwhelmed with joy, she jumped upon the bed almost landing upon her husband which caused him to teeter upon his father and another bout of screaming pain.  
  
"Enough!" groaned Saradoc holding his hand above him to prevent anyone else from landing upon him. "Stand away from the bed and allow me to breathe!"  
  
The three dashed away from the bed at once and stood around him watching poor Saradoc struggling to control the pain from his wound.  
  
The healer opened the door with their small bottles of potions upon a tray while the other healer followed him from behind. They strolled casually into the bedroom. Their eyes locked upon their patient lying upon his bed groaning and fully awake. Then being so dump-founded at this sight, they both looked at each other and then back again to their patient. Smiles beamed across their lips seeing the Master of Buckland and knowing he had passed the critical stage from his injury. They rushed to his side and while one quickly examined him and the other mixed a potion to ease his pain. Their poking and prodding only caused him more pain and he no longer trusted anyone near his bed or himself. "Away with yourselves, and give me some peace from my pain!" he bellowed clutching his hand over his bandaged chest.  
  
Merry wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed her cheek giggling at his father's expense with his agonizing pain and the relief in knowing that he would be all right. Suddenly his felt like his world had all came back together again in this single moment. His gaze rested upon his mother's delightful smiles and eyes that adored her husband as she stood there staring at her beloved.  
  
XXX  
  
The door of the Took's bedroom slowly opened and again slowly shut and the sound of padding feet tapped quietly across the wood and stone floor. A drawer of the dressing table creaked and scraped sending an unsettling noise into the room. Then the clothing as if they were being dumped upon the floor made a muffled thud as they landed one after another making a pile. The intruder's feet shuffled again going a short distance to the curtain that covered the closet and it flapped as it was pulled open. A belt buckle tapped against the wood and the leather of the belt scuffed against the peg, as it was pulled down. Soon the room became quiet once more as the minutes ticked slowly by. The sleeping occupants did not stir or move, but remained as they were curled up next to each other, sound to sleep.  
  
A small wooden bench abraded against the floor and with a squeak and a clatter it came to a sudden halt. Momentarily the noise in the room came to a standstill and then the light thud of feet sounded as they climbed upon the bench. Slowly the noise of tapping that came from the legs of the bench, as it began to rock against the floor. The noise became louder with a clamor and a high pitched scream that brought Pippin and his wife suddenly awake and sitting up in the bed with their eyes widely opened.  
  
Looking down upon the floor towards his closet, he saw a pile of his wife's clothes suddenly take shape and move. A bench was tipped over and laid on its side upon the floor and next to it were two small little feet that stuck out from under the pile.  
  
"Faramir Took!" shouted Pippin when he recognized the feet. "What do you think you are doing?"  
  
The pile of clothes shifted and his thick curls and big brown eyes peered out from them.  
  
Pippin climbed out of his bed and stretched his back. Walking over to his son, he reached down and picked him up to set him down in front of him. However in doing so, the long skirt he had wrapped around his waist covered his feet entirely and fell well passed the floor. The end of the belt was folded under to keep it in place rather than being buckled since it was much too big for his small little waist and dangled long in front of him. His wife's vest hung on him and looked more like a dress that fell passed his knees and had one of her ribbons knotted into his hair.  
  
Pippin looked at his son as if seeing him for the first time as shock registered through his mind. Looking back at Diamond, he was at loss for words. His fingers unknotted the unsightly ribbon from his son's hair and Faramir began to protest. Pippin sent scowling eyes upon his son and quickly removed the offensive feminine clothing from his son. Speaking from the first thing that entered his mind, he turned to his wife. "I think that our son is spending too much time with the women folk and needs more time with his father!"  
  
Diamond climbed out of the bed and glared at her husband. "Nonsense, Pippin, I think we need to speak to Faramir about this rather than jumping to conclusions!" she scoffed at him and then turned her son around to face her. "Faramir, why are you dressed in my clothes!" she asked and waited for him to answer.  
  
Feeling that he was in trouble for taking things that did not belong to him and not understand his father's concern, he lowered his chin to his chest.  
  
"Come now, Faramir. Tell your mum why you want to wear my clothes. Did you miss me and wanted to pretend a game?" she offered to help him explain himself.  
  
"Yes, a game! That's it Mum, but its not you that I miss, it's auntie Estella."  
  
As if a puzzle suddenly snapped together, she realized that Faramir did not know about the cave in or that Estella came back home last night when he was sound asleep in his bed. He did not know that she was in Saradoc's room with her newly wed husband, Merry at this very moment. Then thinking about what he said, she began to feel slighted because he was thinking about his aunt instead of his mother. "Your auntie Estella is in Master Saradoc's room. He is not feeling very well and she is helping to take care of him."  
  
A beaming smile crossed his lips and she could see the excitement sparkling in his tender face. "Will you take me to her at once?" he asked his mother.  
  
Not knowing exactly what to say to her son, she turned her eyes towards her husband who shook his head no, she turned back to her son. "We can't, Faramir. Auntie Estella will come to see you when she has some time. You must wait patiently."  
  
"Excuse me, my dear lovely wife, but the lad still has not explained his choice of dress, so to speak!" commented Pippin still looking at his son and then the discarded clothing by his sons's feet. He held the ribbon in his hand and played with it between his fingers. Pippin was more concerned about what his son was wearing and wanting to understand his reasoning for this. "Faramir, why did you want to put on your mum's dress when you have so many nice pants and vest to wear?"  
  
"It's the game that I am playing with auntie Estella. She must have found the best costume because I can never find her!" he commented.  
  
"Faramir, didn't you know that your auntie Estella had only came home last night when you were sleeping? She had a bit of an accident in those tunnels, but she is fine now," Pippin told his son. "But why did you think she was dressed in a costume and hiding from you!"  
  
"Because of that mean hobbit who made us climb down the rabbit hole. Every time I see him, he is wearing a different costume so I thought that auntie Estella was still playing a game with him to see who can hide better without being caught. I wanted to play too, but everyone keeps guessing who I am!" his little arms folded in front of himself and he pouted thinking how many times someone had spotted him even though he looked like a fisher hobbit or something else. No one ever spotted Faradom and he wandered around Brandy Hall at his own free will.  
  
"Did he ever see you spying on him?" Pippin's voice came out a little more firmly then he intended, but his son only shook his head to answer him.  
  
"No, Da. He's much too scary! When I see him, I hide so he does not see me!"  
  
Shock and horror raced through his mind upon hearing that the hobbit that had taken his son, his friends and aunt was still wandering around Brandy Hall. "Faramir are you sure, you could not be mistaking this hobbit for someone else!"  
  
"No, Da!" insisted little Faramir. "I saw him, I saw him many times since auntie Estella sent me racing back into Brandy Hall to win the game for her. I told grandpa all about him and Master Saradoc. He has a long straight nose and very mean eyes. He also has a yellow streak running through his bangs right here." He pointed to the spot of his bangs where he knew the different color of hair was upon the hobbit who had taken him.  
  
Pippin stood up and his face went white with worry and looked fearful at his wife. Knowing how dangerous this hobbit was and especially after seeing for himself, first hand how they killed Merry's pony and tried to kill the others with the cave in. His heart began to race thinking about the danger everyone was in. He looked at Diamond and she could tell by his expression upon his face that he needed Faramir to help him find this hobbit. Reaching out her hand to her husband she set pleading eyes upon him and slowly shook her head trying desperately to convince him not to involve their son.  
  
"I'm sorry Diamond, but he knows what this hobbit looks like and where he could be hiding."  
  
Bending down upon one knee he placed his son upon it and wrapped a protective arm around him. "Faramir, do you think you can find him for me again and point him out to me?"  
  
Faramir smiled sweetly up at his father and set his hand upon his arm to reassure him. Then with a very determined and serious look upon his face, he answered him. "Yes, Da. I can find him for you. He's dressed up like Master Saradoc's guard. He is wearing a sword at his side and had a green cap upon his head. I think he is trying to hide his yellow streak in his hair, but you can still see it, just a little at the band of his cap."  
  
"Then let us go see if we can find him!" said Pippin and stood taking his son's small hand in his and walked him towards their door.  
  
Diamond followed her husband to the door and clasped his hand tightly wanting him to reassure her that everything was going to be all right. "Don't worry yourself, my love. I will watch him very closely and as soon as our son finds him, I'll send the guards upon him and send our little one back safely here to you!"  
  
Kissing his wife and giving her a confident smile, Diamond bent down and kissed her son's brow. "Be very careful for me, Faramir. Your mum loves you, little one!"  
  
Faramir kissed his mother's cheek and wrapped his small arms around her. "I'll be very brave, Mum. I'm a lot bigger now!"  
  
Pippin opened the door and walked out of their room and into the hallway leading his son by his hand.  
  
Diamond closed the door behind them and leaned against it. Touching her cheek where little Faramir had placed a tender kiss, she stroked it softly and closed her eyes praying for his safety. 


	17. Chapter 17 His Eyes Upon Them

Chapter 16  
  
His Eyes Upon Them  
  
Dust particles fell like snowflakes in the beam of the sunlight, floating, falling and drifting along. They kept the attention of the hobbit who sat up in his bed contemplating what he should do next. The keys seemed to weigh heavy in his nightshirt pocket as it did in his guilty conscience. He knew giving the keys to that hobbit, whom he once thought of as his brother was the wrong thing to do and even if it meant that he would be rid of him for the rest of his life as he had promised. He still could not bring himself to do it. Knowing Faradom as he did, he would use those keys to steal the Brandybucks blind and perhaps harm the ones who had brought down the rest of Faradom's family. His greed knew no limits nor the revenge and evilness that lived within him. Everything that the lad did was for himself solely. He cared for nothing or no one else.  
  
Sheffield cursed the Tweksburys for destroying his life and taking him away from his rightful family, only to use him as their means to steal from other hobbits. All those years of growing up believing in something that was a lie. Perhaps he had once a good family, a wonderful mother who truly loved him. Maybe he had a father out there somewhere that he could look up to and be proud to be his son. He might have had a sister or a brother who would have filled his day with fishing or gardening, instead of stealing and cheating. His mind tried to go back to his earliest memories to bring up imagines of his past, but they were only shadows and nothing that he could truly put a face to or a remembered voice. The distant memories only held feelings of fear so dreadful it made him tremble trying to remember them.  
  
His eyes shifted over to the bed next to his and the sleeping occupant under the thick blankets snoring quietly. Looking over at the table where he had taken the keys that the old cook had absentmindedly forgotten, he saw that the small medicine bottles and folded parchments were still there. He placed his hand into his pocket and produced the keys with the red ribbon tied through the keyholes. Sheffield decided to return them back where he had found them and whatever Faradom had planned for him, he no longer cared. Seeing the keys under the parchment made him feel better about himself and knew that no matter what, he was not a thief. He was born with a good heart and spirit and they could never drive that out of him.  
  
Sheffield settled back down upon his pillow and pulled the blanket up around him. No sooner had he done that than the lad in the other bed began to stir and he watched him carefully. Tom sat up in his bed and for a moment almost forgetting where he was. This was not the familiar stable the lad woke up to every morning. There were no ponies gently munching on the hay or softly neighing in their stalls or waking with the fresh morning air to greet you. But still the bed was soft, comfortable and warm.  
  
His arm gave him a twinge of pain when he tried to stretch out the stiffness that he felt and then his eyes drifted over to the next bed. Tom casually glanced at Sheffield and gave him a single nod of greeting and a quick half smile. Looking back towards the wall, he fumbled in his mind what to say to this hobbit. Tom was told who this hobbit was and that he would be sharing a room with him. This worried him some thinking about it. He knew the lad as one of the Tweksburys, a name that he would always remember and never forget. A hated name that had caused everyone so much pain for the evilness of deed that they rendered upon Brandy Hall and those that lived within its walls. He was a member of the Tweksburys, the same ones who had struck him upon the head and took Snowclad away. It was their fault that she delivered her foal too soon and caused her untimely death, so he thought or was so told by the younger Master of Brandy Hall. The pony's last month before the foal was delivered should have been days of rest and relaxation. He would have made sure of it, he would have brushed her and combed her soft white-gray mane. He would have covered her with her blanket when the nights had a certain chill in the air. He would have been with her when she delivered the fine little foal and helped her if need be. The pain of her passing stung his heart thinking about the pony that he had cared for all the time in the years he had lived at Brandy Hall, now gone forever. For Tom, hate was hard word for him to comprehend, a feeling that he had felt only another time in his life long ago when he was just a small lad and someone had stolen his younger brother from his bed when he was just a toddler. He remembered his mother whose crying had never seemed to end as she mourned endlessly until it brought her own death and eventually took her away from him also. He was mostly raised by his father, a kind hearted hobbit who loved him completely and devoted his life from then on to care for his last remaining son, until is death just prior to Tom coming to live with the Brandybucks as their stable boy.  
  
He looked at the lad again from the corner of his eye and remembered everything that old Hatty, the cook and Master Paladin had told him just prior to bringing him into this room. It was Paladin who told him that the lad's own father tossed oil upon him and was about to set him on fire when they stopped him just in time. It was Sheffield who ran into the burning building knowing his shirt was drenched in oil to save Shimmering and brought her out before any harm was caused to her and the recount of his story in how badly he was burnt. These thoughts softened his heart and allowed Tom to give him a chance before condemning the lad before he knew all the facts.  
  
The door of the bedroom opened and Tom smiled seeing the lovely face of Tulsi who bounced in with a tray full of food for first mourning breakfast. "Good morning ta ya, Tom!" Tulsi called out from the doorway as she entered. "Are ya feeling much better and in need o' a bit ta fill yer poor parched stomach!"  
  
Tom licked his lips seeing and smelling the wonderful plate filled full of Hatty's finest fixings. A smile creased his lips and his eyes sparkled when she approached him and tucked in a long napkin in the front of his nightshirt. "Is yer poor arm paining ya hurtful like and need me to scoop yer vittles?"  
  
Tom kept his eyes upon Tulsi's face and shook his head, no. A deep blush drifted upon his cheeks but still grinning a smile from ear to ear. "No, thank you, Miss Tulsi. But it's kind of ya to ask."  
  
She turned away to fetch the plate from the tray and brought it back with a thick towel under it and placed it upon his lap. "I want ta thankee, Tom, fer tellin' 'em last night that I had no free will in doin' what they forced unto me. It's kindhearted o' ya ta think about me poor shelf as ya did!"  
  
Tom's face seem to throb as a deep and darker blush appeared upon his cheeks and slowly drifted up to the top of his brow and down to the hair upon his feet. The tips of his pointed ear seemed to twitch with a deep shade of red. "Now, Miss Tulsi, ya shouldn't be thankin' me none when ya know it was Mistress Esmeralda and Mistress Estella who was tellin' 'em ya done no wrong!"  
  
"If truth be known, Tom, that be so, but it's yer words that touched old Hatty enough ta keep me in da kitchen instead o' makin' beds and washin' floors. Fer that, I'm beholdin' ta ya!"  
  
"I'd do it again any time ya be needing a kindly word, Miss Tulsi," Tom added politely and lowered his eyes so it did not appear that he was staring too long at her and admiring her so.  
  
Tulsi's smile was as sweet as apple cider on the warmest summer day and it made Tom's heart race every time he saw it. He watched her carefully as she turned to take another plate from her tray and walk over to Sheffield. Tom's roommate did not miss the affection the two had for each other and he smiled while he watched them.  
  
His stomach gurgled loudly when he caught the aroma of the food that Tulsi placed in his lap and handed him a napkin. His stomach was empty and he could hardly wait to eat it. When Tulsi placed the spoon his in hand, he gave her a bright warm smile to thank her.  
  
Looking into his eyes and taking in his smile, she thought she saw something there, a familiarity the echoed in the back of her mind. She gazed at him for what seemed too long and proper standing before him and Sheffield froze for a moment with the spoon in his hand. Thinking that she was going to say something to him, he waited patiently for her to speak.  
  
Tulsi could feel her cheeks beginning to burn and could not think of a thing to tell him of why she was staring so long at him. Her eyes caught the small medicine bottles, parchment and Hatty's keys sitting on the table in between both the beds. Knowing that Hatty must have forgotten her keys, she rushed over to pick them up. The keys were very important to the old cook and knew that she would soon miss them. Her face slowly cooled and returned to its normal huge as she took a deep breath and dismissed the uncomfortable feelings she was having.  
  
Returning back to Tom, she knew that he would be interested in the young foal that Berilac had in his room. She had brought him a fresh bottle of milk for the foal just prior to bringing Tom, his tray of food. "I've seen the foal this morning Tom and she's a finest filly ya set eyes upon," she commented.  
  
Tom immediately put down his spoon upon his plate as his eyes darted up to her as his excitement grew in knowing more about the youngest foal just born last night. "So ya seen her, have ya. Tell me about her if yer able, Miss Tulsi and don't spare no detail if'n ya know my meaning!"  
  
Tulsi giggled at seeing Tom's excitement and softly spoke. "When yer done with yer meal, I'll take ya ta her so ya can see fer yerself!"  
  
Tom immediately pushed his plate to the side of the bed and pulled the covers off of him. His bear hairy legs where directly in the servant lasses view as he forgot himself in his excitement in seeing the young foal. Tom quickly stood and pulled down his nightshirt making sure it covered his legs and himself properly and again his face emitted a bright crimson shade. He fumbled and stuttered trying to recollect himself in front of the lass. "I-I-I'm so sorry, Miss Tulsi. I've forgotten my self some. I-I-I do beg yer pardon fer me forwardness of dress!" Tom's eye could not look upon her and kept them humbly upon the floor becoming so embarrassed by his actions.  
  
"It's quiet all right, Tom. Ya need not apologize none ta me, ya have a fine set of sturdy legs and ya shouldn't be ashamed o' 'em." She pulled a small woven blanket from his bed and covered his shoulders to give him some extra warmth while they walked down the hallway to Berilac's room. She made sure to tuck it in gently around his injured arm. Smiling at him, she led the way out of the room.  
  
Sheffield gulped his food to fill the emptiness of his stomach and slightly giggled at the same time seeing how uncomfortable this strange lad was around the lass. Shaking his head, he continued to wolf down his food.  
  
A guard stood just outside of the door and pretended to stand at attention as if he was ordered to watch this door. Tom thought nothing of this and only nodded slightly to the lad, not looking up towards him. Knowing that a Tweksbury rested inside, he half expected this knowing Master Paladin and his doubting ways.  
  
Tulsi tucked her hand around Tom's good arm to help him down the hallway and never took her eyes away from him when they passed the guard. Her giggle drifted back to the ears of the guard who was horror struck at seeing both of them together. Then something else caught his eye as he turned away from the door that he guarded. A small lad and a finely dressed hobbit walked out into the hallway and down the farthest length holding hands with each other.  
  
Faradom instantly recognized the small lad and knew that they were on to him. A plan came to his mind in how he was going to get his revenge upon these hobbits, his riches and escape all at the same time. Carefully he watched their backs and made his way following them silently down the length of the corridor waiting for the right moment.  
  
XXX  
  
BedTimeMonster: The game is turning towards Faradom and what he has planned next......Thanks for the reviews they keep me writing and update! Your stories that I have been reviewing are awesome!  
  
ShireElf: I know another reason why you call yourself ShireElf, it's those sharp eyes that tell you something darker is coming in this story. Hehehehehe..... However, I left you at a pause in this story so I can tie up some loose ends, but still giving you enough information for the upcoming chapters! Enjoy my friend!  
  
Merry lad: Thank you for the encouraging words and that you liked the last chapter. I am having a blast writing this and having these wonderful reviews that keep me updating the chapters. So here are a couple more for you to read and hopefully enjoy....You made me smile!!!! 


	18. Chapter 18 Seeing Her as I Have

Chapter 18  
  
Seeing Her as I Have  
  
They could hear the padding of their feet that echoed down the corridor as Tom and Tulsi walked arm in arm. Her eyes would wander from the direction of where they were going to the lad she walked beside watching him wordlessly. Shyly their eyes would meet periodically and he would casually smile and then quickly look away. She noticed the flittering of his eyes that went from one door to the next and he seemed rather excited in his anticipation to see the young foal. Knowing Tom as she did, from the first day that he arrived at Brandy Hall, some fifteen years ago and just shortly after his thirty-third birthday, he had begun working with the older hobbits in the stables. Everyone could tell even then of his talents.   
  
Tom had a rare gift with the ponies of Brandy Hall. They seemed to immediately trust him, even the most timid of them. Tom only had to walk up to a pony, reached out his hand, and softly speak to them to win their trust.   
  
Being a stable lad, Tom had rarely seen the need to visit folks who lived at Brandy Hall. In fact, the farthest that he had ever been in the manor was the great hall, the large common room, the Master's study and of course the kitchen. He had never wandered the halls for the residents and did not know which room Tulsi was leading him. But he trusted her and followed her willingly.   
  
It amazed him to see how many hobbits strolled through the halls at any given time. They made their way to the many areas and gathering rooms where they socialized and contributed their many manners of gifts. The residents of Brandy Hall seem to meet each other's needs as they sold, bartered and gave away many items of their wares. He recognized many of the Bucklanders that walked to and fro and nodded politely to them as they passed them in the long hallways. There were many different corridors that turned to the left and to the right. Tom quickly looked down the lengths of them as he traveled with Tulsi. He knew how huge Brandy Hall was from the outside, but it looked all the larger from within. All their voices seemed to combine into a single loud noisy mass and it made him cringe. The doors that constantly snapped opened and then banged closed as each hobbit found their place that they needed to go blended into the chaos of these halls. For Tom, he preferred the quietness of the stables with the songs of the birds to entertain him.   
  
He was a simple hobbit of very simple means. A bed of straw and a warm blanket was enough for Tom to find a good night's rest, but thinking about Tulsi, who walked beside him, he wondered if that was enough for him. Master Merry's words came back to him and remembered the last thing that he had told him. Knowing that the stables had to be rebuilt, he was going to add an additional room to make a permanent home for Tom. This thought made him smile as a daydream filled and floated within his mind. He could see a fine room with a small hearth in the center and a warm comfortable sofa where he and Tulsi would sit together holding hands in the evening. There would be a warm woven rug upon the floor and homemade pillows to make it cozy. He could see the flicker of candlelight that would add to their comfort and a wooded framed bed with a soft feather mattress in the far corner.   
  
He drew himself from his daydream when he felt his cheeks becoming warm and glanced nervously at the lass by his side. The palm of his hand that rested in the crook of her elbow began to sweat and he wished he could borrow it back to dry it. Tom was thankful when Tulsi suddenly stopped in front of the door labeled Berilac Brandybuck and let go of her arm. She smiled up at him just before she knocked upon the door. He could hear a voice call out to them to enter and Tulsi, turned the handle and escorted him in.   
  
Upon their first appraisal it had appeared the white fluffy ball of delicate fur that rested upon the floor in Berilac's lap could have been a dog, but the closer they approached was the smallest foal that Tom had ever seen. She was white as snow and the delicate outline of her small features of her face made him smile as he knelt down upon his heels. She had a small rounded nose and tiny nostrils that slowly fluttered taking in slow puffs of breath while she was lost in her sleep. The dark outlines of her eyes and long eyelashes that rested in a soft coat of fine newborn fur endured the foal to him. An empty baby bottle was cast aside and gave evidence to the gentle care that Berilac gave this foal. He slowly ran his hand across the softness of her fur not wanting to leave her side, but for Tom, he did.   
  
The foal opened her eyes and lifted her head when Tom stretched out his hand to her and let her take in his scent. His soft gentle voice called to her and her ears stood straight up. The foal rocked upon her knees to stand to greet the voice that she had heard constantly from inside her mother's womb.   
  
Berilac scooted himself away from the foal to stand next to Tulsi. Smiling, they watched Tom put his arms around the foal's small neck, resting his cheek against the fluffy, snow-white baby fur. She stood just above his knee and about four or five hands tall. His fingers gently traced down her back and knelt down again next to her. Seeing the small foal brought images in his mind of her mother. He remembered the day when Sheerimac was born and then Shimmering a couple years afterwards of a mother nestled closely with her newborn foal at her side. This is how it should have been for this little one before him. Now no mother would rest beside her or ever know the feelings of her love.  
  
Tears instantly filled his eyes as he pulling back and gently held the foal's little head in his hand and spoke ever so softly to her. "I'm sorry about your mama, little one. If'n I'd 'o been there, I'd 'o done my best to save her fer ya!"   
  
Her sweet small face and trusting eyes watched Tom carefully. It brought his tears flowing down his cheek as he too remembered losing his own mother as a young lad and the pain that remained forever etched into his heart. He wiped his sleeve of his nightshirt across his eyes to clear the tears that kept falling so he could see her clearly and sniffed. Looking into her deep dark eyes that stared back at him he could see the intelligence within them. His fingers touched the soft silky texture of her newborn fur that would someday be a long white mane and his eyes rested upon it. Tom lightly smiled as a name came to his mind. "Yer as white and soft as the first falling snow upon a cool winter morning," again the tears swelled in Tom's eyes taking in how small and delicate she appeared. His words choked within his throat and he fought to get them out. "Ya may have been born without yer mama to tend ya, but ya can count on Tom fer everything ya be needin', my little sweet Snowmane!"   
  
His tears fell thickly from his eyes while Snowmane nuzzled up against him and her soft nose stroked and lightly tickled him. Tom let out a small giggle after being so welcomed by the little foal that he had named.   
  
Berilac put his arm around Tulsi after seeing her cry from the touching scene before them.   
  
"Snowmane is it, Tom?" The familiar voice came from behind them and they quickly turned to see Merry and Estella standing in the doorway of Berilac's room.  
  
Tom's face felt hot again as the redness crept back into his cheeks. "Beggin' yer pardon and all, Master Merry. But seeing her as I have, I couldn't help myself none. If ever a foal was ta be called Snowmane, it's this foal here," stated Tom as he rose to his feet so his master could take a good look at her.  
  
Merry shook his head indecisive as his own memories of a horse that bared that name and a king that rode upon her and treasured her. He could still see in his mind of them being killed that day upon the battlefield of Pelennor by the Nazgûl king. A memory that he wished forgotten in his mind, but always to be remembered from the pain in his arm on the anniversary of that day.   
  
Tom had tried to convince Merry when Shimmering was born to call her Snowmane, but when Merry looked upon the newborn foal and he had said that she shimmered like the sun on the Brandywine River. Tom instantly loved the name Shimmering and thought that suited her perfectly. Merry had never told Tom about the death of King Thèoden nor the horse that he rode that day in battle. It was uncanny that Tom kept pressuring him to name one of his ponies Snowmane.   
  
Merry bent down and petted the small foal as he grappled in his mind to find the perfect name for this little foal. But everything that came to his mind did not suit her. He looked up to the four hobbits who watched him wordlessly and then noticed Estella's petulant face angry and set. He could tell that she was going to use her wifely influence to convince him differently if he chose another name. All though the others could not see the battle that was taking place between husband and wife, Merry already knew the war was lost and stood in defeat before her. "You're right, Tom. Snowmane it is. I've never seen a whiter foal such as this one here."   
  
Snowmane walked up to Berilac and nestled her head next to him. Merry's eyes lifted in astonishment seeing how the foal had taken to him. His eyes twinkled mischievously and wink at his wife. He knew how much this meant to Berilac and quickly commented, "Looks to me that Berilac has found himself a loyal friend who will one day take him upon her back to race the length of the Eastfarthing."  
  
Berilac's eyes widened and looked down upon the little foal. A bright beaming smile crossed his lips and he bent down to pet her.   
  
"That, or she is just wanting another bottle to fill her empty stomach!" Merry added to get his goat, so to speak.   
  
Berilac's eyes snapped up towards Merry and scowled at him. "Snowmane and I are real friends, Merry, and she'll always be. Someday we'll race you and Sherimac and I know Snowmane will win the both of you!"  
  
"That, dear cousin, remains to be seen!" said Merry and joined the others as they all gathered around the young foal to pet and spoil her.   
  
XXX  
  
The servants filed into the hallway, each one carrying a tub of dirty dishes to the kitchen for them to be washed, dried and put back for the second breakfast within a couple of hours.   
  
Pippin's stomach growled and pitched feeling the emptiness with in. His lip fell into a pout and had wished that his son could have woken him up just a little earlier. He knew if he missed first breakfast, that he had no choice but to wait until the second breakfast as there was no handouts in between. Then knowing how he had messed the kitchen last night, Hatty was not going to be too receptive of feeding him an extra meal. If the scoundrel that he and Faramir were trying to find was hiding in the kitchen, he had found the perfect spot, because Pippin had no intention of entering the kitchen and facing the cook.   
  
His eyes darted from one guard to the next and then to his son's face to see if he recognized them. But little Faramir kept walking and looked at each guard he came across. Down one hallway and then turning into the next, Pippin led his son. Not only did Faramir look for Faradom, he was also looking to find Estella. His eyes went from guard to lasses faces of each Bucklander whom they passed.   
  
Pippin yawned as the minutes ticked by without finding a single guard that matched this illusive scoundrel they were trying to find. Faramir pulled at his father's hand when he wanted to go down the hallway that led to the kitchen. When his father pulled back and would not follow his son, Faramir questioned him. "Are you afraid, Da?"  
  
Pippin looked apprehensive at his son and winced while he shook his head. "No, Faramir. I've faced many menacing foes in my younger days, from trolls to orcs. Besides there are many guards here in Brandy Hall that will protect us," Pippin told his son confidently, but he was not too sure about an angry cook in the kitchen. His eyebrow lowered at one end and raise at the other in trepidation as his son continued to pull him down the hallway. He could feel the doom fast approaching with each step that he took. The hallway was empty, but he could hear the clanging of pots and pans being washed and clicking of plates being stacked coming from the kitchen. He kept his eyes focused upon the kitchen door in fear that Hatty would suddenly appear through them. A sheen of sweat began to form upon his brow and slowly dripped off the side of his face. His heartbeat raced in his chest and his breathing in short fast gasps. Slowly he crept down the hallway making sure each step was a silent one.  
  
Faramir looked up at his father and felt that they were upon the scary hobbit that they were searching for. Copying his father's strategy, he began walking on his tiptoes sneaking down the hallway and just past the door of the kitchen.   
  
Suddenly the doors swung open and Pippin jumped straight up in the air followed by a high-pitched scream of fear. Faramir immediately fell to his knees and covered his head thinking the battle was upon them and the enemy attacking from all sides.   
  
A loud shrieking voice that would match any banshee in the most horrifying dark corner of a hallway sounded just behind him, "Mister Peregrin Took!" it shouted.   
  
Faramir raised his head from his crouched position upon the floor to see his father being pulled by the ear and brought into the kitchen by old Hatty, the cook. Faramir straightened himself to stand and shook his head in astonishment of why his father was so afraid of a simple cook. Shaking his head he turned sharply and ran face first into a hard impenetrable form of a hobbit dressed in green trousers and matching green vest. There was a thick belt about his waist and a sword hung in its sheath. Faramir closed his eyes in fear as he heart raced pounding in his chest. He knew the moment he would raise his eyes to look upon his face that there would be a yellow streak of hair showing just under the band of his green cap. His eye would be hardened and mean and he would snatch him and carry him off away from his father. A deep tremble shook the little lad from each fiber of his being and he almost froze completely in his place from the fear, but ventured to slowly raise his eyes upon the guard.   
  
"You should not be out wandering around the halls by yourself, little one," commented the friendly voice of a hobbit with long curly brown hair that hung well passed the guards shoulder and tied with a leather band. His eyes were kindly eyes that matched the gentle smile upon his lips while he bent down to talk with Faramir.   
  
A sigh of relief escaped the small lad's lips and he smiled towards the guard. "I'm not alone, my Da is in the kitchen with the cook. I think he is afraid of her!" Faramir told the kindly guard.  
  
"I think I know which cook your Da could possibly be afraid of. He is not alone in his feelings," the guard said with a bit of a chuckle in his voice. "Come, let's go see your Da and this fearful cook!"  
  
Quiet, silent feet crept down the remaining part of the hall and up to the door of the kitchen just after a guard and the small lad walked in. Carefully he slowly opened the door and peered in. As quick as a rat, he made a dash away from the door and into another hiding spot just off the kitchen area and behind the wooden column by the back doors of Brandy Hall, as a servant made her way out of the kitchen.   
  
Cursing to himself, Faradom knew he had missed his chance, but he knew from his past experience that a small lad sleeping in his bed was a very easy target.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
ShireElf: Faradom knows from his past what his capabilities are and will use whatever means that presents themselves to him in order to win his outcome. In the next upcoming chapters he will do what it takes to win. Hehehehehe....Looks at Faradom and then the much taller cliff that ShireElf is talking about...thinking and thinking. Loveofthering smiles back to ShireElf.   
  
BedTimeMonster : I cannot give too much away in answering your questions, but your eyes are sharp and can spot out the possibilities. You are most welcome and you can ask ShireElf, I am a very loyal reviewer when someone takes their time to read and review one of my stories. I love to read FF stories and review each one that I have read. I really enjoy your stories they are awesome! You write very well and I love your ideas you bring to them. Keep writing and I'll keep reviewing them! 


	19. Chapter 19 Everything That He Knows

Chapter 19  
  
Everything That He Knows  
  
Degradation filled the Took's heart as he stood in the center of the kitchen where the servants stopped everything that they were doing to stare openly at him. Their mouths opened widely, as did their eyes that ogled him. The clanging of the pots being washed ceased and the clicking of the plates came to a standstill as each head was turned and each ear bent to listen.  
  
The Took's face was as crimson as the ear that Hatty held between her thumb and forefinger. Letting go his ear quickly, she placed her hands upon her hips with her face angry and set.  
  
Pippin placed his fingertips together in front of him and it looked at if the Took would suddenly fall to his knees to beg her forgiveness. But he did not. Before Hatty could get a word out edgewise, he immediately began to ramble out things in searching for away to make amends with her.  
  
"I know you're angry, Hatty and I'm as sorry as I can possibly be. I tried not to make a mess last night, but it was not entirely my fault. That foal is very spirited, as spirited as any you have ever seen!" A sheen of sweat appeared over his upper lip and his brow as he took in a deep breath and continued nervously. "I-I-I can fix things for you, Hatty. Really I can! I'll wash the dishes and dry them or I could stir something for you. I can even sweep the floor!" Pippin rushed over and grasped the broom handle to show her his willingness to help her. Taking two strong swipes with the broom to the floor, he accidentally bumped into a table leg and brought it back hitting the other. The first swipe made the clean teacups begin to rattle and tip. The second swipe sent the stack of teacup toppled over with a slight roll before they came crashing down upon the floor.  
  
Faramir and the guard who just walked into the kitchen stood frozen in place after seeing the teacups beginning to teeter. Faramir held his hands over his ears knowing that the crashing glass was going to be very loud.  
An unbelieving look crossed Pippin's face and in a quick moment of panic he nervously dropped the handle of the broom and fell to the floor. His hand trembled trying to pick up the broken teacups until a loud clang from the broom handle hit the silver tray that rested upon the countertop. The tray flipped into the air and landed next to Hatty's feet. His eyes set in panic stared horrified at the red face cook who looked as if she was going to explode. Knowing his luck has worn thin, Pippin raced to stand quickly and thought of making his escape. A loud gasp was heard coming from the servants who watched the event.  
  
The second Pippin stood his backside hit the edge of the table that caused the table end to lift and teeter. The clean stacks of plates that rested on the other end of the table slide off and came crashing down upon the floor. The wave of loud breaking glass drowned out any other noise in the kitchen. Staring in wild amazement at the site of all the broken dishes laying in a pile of broken shattered glass, Pippin began to slowly back away from the table. His feet felt slow and ponderous with each step he took away from the angry and raged cook.  
  
In frightening suddenness the cook bent down to pick up the fallen broomstick that rested upon the floor and raised it threateningly at Pippin.  
  
"You get out of my kitchen, you……you…….. Clumsy footed Took!" she shouted at him in a rage of fury. "My dishes, my teacups! You've broken 'em all! Get out! Out!" she pointed and screamed at him. The madder she became the less coherent were her words. "Look what……..You ever……..Out!"  
  
"But Hatty, I did not know that was going to happen! I'm sorry, really I am!" said Pippin as he continued to back away nervously.  
  
Faramir immediately noticed that his father was about to run into the wooden shelf that housed rows of metal pots and pans. Before he had time to shout a warning to him, his father ran directly into them and they came crashing down around him. Pippin turned around quickly to stop the shelf from teetering any farther and he held out his arms and hands to stop it. However, not fast enough to prevent the pots from crashing and clanging upon the floor. One pot landing upon is head and another that he stepped into that his foot became lodged. There he stood in darkness from the pan that rested over his head and upon his shoulders. He clanged as he took a step and tripped when the straw broom was brought down upon his behind.  
  
Faramir cringed and winced closing his eyes with each wallop of the broom that Hatty brought down upon his father.  
  
"Ouch!" he shouted but not before another hit from the broom and then another hit that landed upon him.  
  
Scrambling to get the pot from his head and the other one that was stuck to his foot. The Took crawled for his life trying to avoid another hit of the broom.  
  
Faramir stood motionless and speechless in shock staring at his father getting beat upon. He now knew why his father feared her so much.  
  
The guard rushed to Pippin and pulled the pot from his foot and dragged him away from the area. Taking Faramir's hand and having Pippin in the other, the men folk dashed out of the kitchen just before the pots were flung and hit the closed door making their narrow escape.  
  
Loud curses followed them as the three raced off down the long corridor and to safety.  
  
Wiping his sleeve across his sweating brow, Pippin looked at his rescuer and thanked him. "I owe you for that one, lad!" commented Pippin. "That was a close one!"  
  
"If I were you, sir!" the guard said breathlessly. "I'd avoid seeing old Hatty for sometime to come!"  
  
Pippin nodded knowingly and straightened himself. Looking down upon his son, his faced reddened slightly. "I'm sorry you had to see that, son," trying to regain some control over himself. "She's got the hottest temper that I've ever set eyes upon. Let that be a warning for you, my boy, never cross a tempered cook in a kitchen. It could be very hazardous to your health!"  
  
Straightening his shirt collar and clearing this throat nervously, the Tooks walked respectfully back down the corridor to continue their search.  
  
Walking hand and hand with his father down the long corridor and weaving in and out of the many hobbits in front of them, Faramir dropped his father's hand and dashed away from him suddenly.  
  
"Faramir! Stop!" shouted Pippin losing sight of his son. Standing to his tallest height and peering over the crowd in front of him, he searched the crowd to find him. Knowing that for Faramir would be in danger if spotted by Faradom. His heart raced in his chest while he pushed himself in panic through the crowd and desperately scanned each hairy foot for his only son. "Faramir!"  
  
The crowd parted to let the Took through and he raced down the corridor to find him. Images of his son being taking drifted in his thoughts and increased his fear and desperation.  
  
He heard a loud laughter coming from the group up a head of him and stopped suddenly to see Estella with her arms wrapped around Faramir. Pippin stopped in front of Merry and eased the panic of his beating heart.  
  
Merry put his arm around Pippin to greet him with a warm smile. "It's a fine day, my dearest cousin! My Da has a wakened and doing fine!"  
  
"That's wonderful news Merry," commented Pippin but his smile soon faded and he wondered how he was going to tell Merry about Faramir's news. Pippin looked into Merry's smiling face and prepared himself for his next words. "But our troubles are not entirely over with. Faramir has spotted the lad who took Estella and your mother. He has not found his end in the cave-in of the tunnels. He is here, Merry, in Brandy Hall dressed as one of your guards!"  
  
The smile on Merry's face instantly faded and his eyes darkened at Pippin's news. Estella set Faramir upon the ground and rose to stand next to her husband. Placing her hand upon Merry's arm she saw his face turn to darkness. He stepped away from the small group and paused a moment lost in his thoughts. Shifting his eyes to the guards within the hall, he knew it would be difficult to sort them out since half the young lad's in Brandy Hall were guards. Taking Estella's arm, he asked her to take Faramir to his room and pulled Pippin closer to him and whispered. "Pippin, we must find Berilac and Merimac. I think we need to question Sheffield a little more. That lad has not told us everything that he knows!"  
  
XXX  
  
Tom smiled softly and waved as Tulsi left him standing in front of the bedroom door were he was to rest during his healing. Tom looked around for the guard who once stood by this door and wonder why he was no longer their. Shrugging his shoulders, his thoughts turned to the lad who was still in the room. Tom opened the door and went inside.  
  
Sheffield was standing next to his bed and pulling on his trouser and buckling them up.  
  
"Where are you off to?" Tom asked and suspiciously stared at him.  
  
"I just can not stay in bed resting. I have some things I need to take care of!" stated Sheffield without looked towards his roommate and gathering the few things of his.  
  
Tom folded his arms in front of himself and stubbornly refused to move away from the door. Thinking that if the guard was not looking after this Tweksbury, then it was his duty to keep him there until the guard returned. "I think ya ought ta be resting as the healers has told ya!"  
  
Sheffield turned around and saw the determined look upon Tom's face and instantly knew that the lad would not let him pass. Feeling trapped and knowing that Fardom was wandering around Brandy Hall, he was determined to get pass the lad. "I wasn't aware o' being arrested and held against my will."  
  
Tom cocked his eyebrow knowingly and still held firmly in his place. His arm was sore, but nothing but a good size bruise upon his shoulder. The Brandybucks were making a big fuss, but Tom knew that they only wanted to thank him and give him a soft bed to sleep in since the stables were burnt down. With all the good meals and heavy workout doing farm chores, gave bulk to this lad. However, Sizing Sheffield up, Tom felt that he could stop him if need be. Sheffield was a thin hobbit and did not look to be able to punch himself out of a wet bag.  
"Until Master Merry gives me word, you'll not be going nowhere, but yer bed!"  
  
Sheffield looked at Tom's wrapped arm and bandaged forehead and did not feel too threatened by him and knew if push came to shove, he could get around this impenetrable looking lad. He may be small, but after years of living with the Tweksbury, he was fast and very surefooted.  
  
Sheffield tucked in the remaining shirttail and rolled up his sleeves on the shirt that the Brandybucks' gave to him. "I don't have time ta be mincing words with ya, lad. Now move or I'll be going through ya!"  
  
"Try if ya think yer able!" said Tom and took on a more determine stance.  
  
"Fine, have it yer way!" with sudden speed and agility he made a dash for Tom, but quickly sidestep and spun around him. At the same time, Sheffield grabbed the door handle while Tom staggered upon his feet trying not to lose his balance.  
  
In one quick movement, Sheffield opened the door and ran directly into Merry and Pippin who stood in the hallway and seconds from opening the door.  
  
Merry grabbed Sheffield's arm and pulled him back into the room. Tom's red angry face glared up at the lad and then smiled seeing Merry had him firmly.  
  
"We got a few questions to ask you, Sheffield. Why not be a good lad and come sit a spell and tell us everything that you've been holding back so far!" snapped Merry and sat him down upon his bed.  
  
Rubbing his arm, Sheffield made himself comfortable before he looked upon Merry and then over at Pippin. "What do you want to know?"  
  
"The lad that stole my wife and mother was spotted walking in the corridors of Brandy Hall dressed as one of my guards. Who is he?" asked Merry firmly.  
  
Tom knew who Merry was speaking about immediately and was shocked to hear that he did not die in the cave in. His eyes quickly turned to Sheffield who looked nervously at the walls and windows and then turned back to the Master of Buckland. "His name is Faradom Tweksbury and he means revenge upon ya fer his family bein' kilt."  
  
"Is this your plan, too? Have you both joined forces for your revenge?" asked Merry.  
  
"It's never been my plan, sir and ta some extent I owe 'em Tweksbury's nothin'. Nor will I help him! That Faradom is the worst o' the lot and a very accomplished thief," added Sheffield and noticed their doubting his word. It was clearly written upon their faces. Trying to convince them that he was no threat to them, he continued. "Faradom stole into this room last night and threatened me to hold me tongue. He's plannin' his revenge upon yer family and has stolen ya blind all ready. You'll not find him an easy prey ta capture as he's as surefooted and sneaky!" Sheffield paused a moment to let his works sink in. Taking in a deep breath, he watched their eyes in the hope that he could convince them that he was not like the Tweksbury. "He's found yer tunnels under Brandy Hall and now knows the ins and outs o' this 'ere manor, so to speak. I know Faradom and his ways. If'n ya allow me ta draw him out, I can get him fer ya!"  
  
"Why would we do that since you're a Tweksbury and a part of his family? And why should we trust you?" asked Merry.  
  
"I'm not a Tweksbury, sir. They stole me as a young lad and forced me ta do unthinkable things. I feared 'em, sir. And being such a young one, I've no memories of me past or my own family. You'll not catch him, sir, if'n ya not allow me helpin' ya. Trust is earned, sir. I'm meanin' ta show ya my worth!"  
  
Merry looked at Sheffield for a long moment without saying a word. There was something in his eyes and his concern for the safety of the Bucklanders that swayed Merry to consider what he was asking. Momentarily, Merry nodded in agreement. "I'll take your assistance in helping us find this Faradom fellow. But Sheffield until we know the extent of your worth, as you put it. I'm meaning to be by your side the entire time. Do I make myself clear enough?"  
  
Sheffield nodded. "Yes, sir. The first place to watch him is with the elder hobbits who brought down his family. Knowin' Faradom, he'll not rest until he has repaid that debt."  
  
Pippin looked at Merry and knew that his father was in the gravest danger as well as Saradoc. Merry turned to Berilac and Merimac, "There is only a few guards we can trust, and if Faradom is posing as a guard he'll be able to slip in and out without every being questioned. Berilac you post only your trusted guard around the Tooks and Merimac, you do likewise with my father. We must not let anyone near them!"  
  
Turning to the crowd of hobbits in this small room, Merry motioned them out. Looking at Tom and knowing he needed a trusted friend to help him, he asked. "Are you feeling fit, Tom to help us find this Faradom?"  
  
Tom quickly nodded. "Yes, sir!"  
  
"Good then, you, Sheffield and Pippin will help me search the tunnels until we find him."  
  
Tom scrabbled to find his trousers and quickly put them over his nightshirt and followed them out into the hallway.  
  
XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX  
  
ShireElf : Yes, I remember, pushing evil off the cliff is a good way to get rid of them quickly! I too have an obsession with that! Hehehehehe…..evil laughter….mawa…..LOL!  
  
I hope you enjoyed that little scene with Pippin and Hatty in the kitchen. I tried many ways in thinking about what Hatty would do to get even with the Took. But it seems like he turned things around and has gotten himself into more trouble with her. Whatever is she going to do next to Pippin?  
Faradom must be stopped and I am currently playing with a bunch of scenario in finding the right solution to his demise…..thinking about that cliff thing for a moment…..hum…..I wish Brandy Hall had a tower and a window……Maybe Allanlon will pop in with his elfstones to take care of him….(Just joking here for a moment!)…LOL. I'm still obsessing about Terry Brooks and the Sword of Shannara. That story I want to write next is pressing in my mind and forcing me to finish this story about Merry and Estella. Perhaps only you and I will have fun burning that section of FF with those awesome characters in our own stories, (I love Shea and Flick!). Have you read the Wheel of Time Stories from Robert Jordon yet? A friend of mine read an article from Robert Jordon who quoted saying that he would track anyone down who used his characters in a FF story inappropriately…..hehehehe. Oh my gosh that would be awesome to meet Robert Jordon in person….LOL….(just kidding again, it would scare me too much if he actually did!)  
  
BedTimeMonster: Let's hope that Merry, Pippin, Sheffield and Tom find Faradom in those tunnels before nightfall. Or he tries to make a move on Paladine and Saradoc so Merimac and Berilac can catch him. He's a very tricky hobbit, just like Sheffield had told them. I have an interesting idea for the next chapter. Hehehehe…..evil laughter coming from the back of loveofthering's throat. LOL….(just kidding)  
I also wanted to thank you for reading. "For My Estella," and knowing that you enjoyed one of my older stories. It is awesome to open your reviews to see an additional one added on an older story! It seems lately, that I have found writing about Merry and Estella a lot of fun and fascination with this couple. I think Merry is awesome! Now I get to see more of Dom on Wednesday nights on TV, in the show called, "Lost!" 


	20. Chapter 20 The Work of Wartrol

Chapter 20

The Work of Wartrol

Many hammers sounded at once and at different intervals. The constant uneven pounding echoed into the long hot summer afternoon. Beads of sweat ran down their red faces of the hobbits who labored in rebuilding the new stable for the Brandybucks.

Hobbits took off their straw-hats that protected them from the rays of the scorching sun and dabbed the sheen of sweat from their brows. Wagons of lumber lined one area of the courtyard at the burn site of the old stable. While the hobbits walked back and forth carrying the boards to the builders. Ponies in halters tied with ropes raised the tresses for the roof while hobbits pounded them into place. Workers with saws cut the lumber to size while the foreman called out the measurements to the cutters.

One hobbit in particular worked off by himself near the old iron-gate to the entrance of the tunnel and the one area that was not entirely burnt down. The wooden frame of the corner that he worked was in the shadow and out of the direct sun. Upon his head, he also wore a straw-hat that was pulled down far upon his brow. His kerchief was soaked of perspiration, but remained tied about his neck rather than in his hand as the other hobbits used to dab themselves if need be.

Silently he worked by himself taking one newly cut board from the bed of his wagon and entered the tunnel. The hobbits could hear the pounding from his hammer for a short time and then reappear from the tunnels carrying a box covered with a piece of cloth back to his wagon where he would hide it under his woven tarp. The workers who labored within a few yards away from him constantly watched and wondered at his unusual technique. He banged the iron bars of the gate to the forbidden entrance to the tunnels under Brandy Hall and played with the key in the lock to appear that he was working diligently at his task. From time to time, he would enter the tunnel again with another board and then come out carrying a box covered with a cloth. He would take the covered box and again place it under the tarp only to take another board and return back into the tunnel. As the afternoon wore on the hobbits kept their watch on this unusual fellow.

Once the hobbit that they watched had a few boxes loading in his wagon, he would climb upon the drivers seat and snap the reins sending his ponies pulling the wagon down into the green, grassy-fields behind the stable and disappear into the small grove of trees on the other side of the field. He would return again a few minutes with the same bulge under the tarp of his wagon.

The hobbits that took notice of this became curios of why he would go back and forth from his wagon and carrying boxes to and from the tunnel. Thinking he was the iron smithy hired to work on the iron-gate, they still could not figure him out.

When the sun began to dip in the sky above them and a cooler breeze rolled in from the south, trailed by thick looming gray clouds that followed it. The hobbits began to put down their tools to wash for their evening meal. Seeing the hobbit with the straw hat still upon his head stopping his wagon after returning from the small grove of trees across the open, grassy-field. They gathered around him to greet him.

"Will ya be done a fixin' dah gate by day's end?" asked the elder hobbit who dabbed at his forehead with his handkerchief.

"Yep!" was all the hobbit said who sat upon the wagon seat and tied the reins to the iron bar next to him. Climbing off his wagon and taking out his hammer from his pocket, he stroked the iron metal with his fingers and tested the weight of it in his hands.

"Ya must be the master iron-smithy hired by Crickhallow way, be ya not?" the elder hobbit asked.

"That be me, all right! But excluding the Master part. I'm his apprentice, Wartrol Snardbottom at yer service!" lied the confident Wartol without a single blink to his eyes as he stared at them.

The younger hobbit who joined them could not contain his curiosity any longer and pulled upon the tarp to peek inside.

Wartrol as he was known at that moment turned around quickly and glared at the meddlesome lad. "Keep yer fingers off me tools and supplies!" he yelled and pulled the tarp back over his boxes.

"Ain't no harm being done here, friend. Just our curious nature is all. We've been a wondering nearly all afternoon what you be keepin' in 'em there boxes!" the elder hobbit asked him.

"If'n you be needin' a nosing around me things, than have you a look-see fer yerself!" snapped Wartrol at them and gripped the handle of his hammer tighter until his white knuckles shown.

The curious hobbits pulled back the tarp and ogled at the pile of wet, creek-bottom stones in each box and then looked back to Wartrol confused.

"I thought ya says yer a smithy not a stone layer!" asked the elderly hobbit.

"Smithy, yes, and a stone-layer besides! That there foundation is cracked something fierce and the tunnel weakin' some. The dirt has been fallen all day about me ears and the timber creeks somethin' awful!" added Wartrol trying to cast fear among the hobbits so they would not want to have a look-see into the tunnels. "It'll take days fer me rocks to set properly and harden to support that rafters from breakin' apart. I sure could use yer help in the deep tunnels resetting the timbers so the roof won't come a crashin' down and another cave-in a happenin'!"

The hobbits looked horrified and hesitant at each other and shaking their heads at the elder hobbit who spoke to Wartrol.

"We're not trench diggers, lad! We're builders!" he scoffed. "You'll be needing ta take it up with the Master of Buckland. He'll find ya lads fer that type of work!"

Feeling the growl in their stomachs the hobbits gathered together after their curiosity was satisfied and began heading toward the kitchen courtyard where the cook was setting up the tables for the workers to eat.

"Come join us, friend and share a good decent meal with us!" the elder hobbit offered.

Wartrol nodded as he too felt his stomach pitch from hunger. He walked side-by-side with the elderly hobbit and followed the workers over to the wash tub blending in with them. After his turn at washing his hand in the big tub of water, he took off his straw hat and let the thick curls of his hair to fall about his brow. The yellow strip of hair in his bangs mixed in with the brown curls upon his head. Wartrol smiled as he took his spoon in his hand and quickly wolfed down a heaping plateful of food as the setting sun cast a rainbow of red colors across the gray clouds that gathered in the sky.

XXX

Merry and Pippin met in the center of the tunnel and faced each other with their lantern held high in their hands above them. Soon Sheffield and Tom joined them as they walked out of another tunnel just behind them. Turning, they watched the two lads approach them.

"Have you any luck in finding any clues to where Faradom is hiding down here?" asked Merry.

"Nothing yet, Master Merry! There's too many tunnels down here that lead in a twist of mazes. If'n I hadn't marked me own trail, I'd have been lost to wandering!" commented Tom.

"Face it Merry, we'll be needing more hobbit to search. It will take days doing this by ourselves," added Pippin.

"I agree with you, Pip. The only thing that I saw was a worker repairing the entrance to the burnt stables and by the looks and sounds coming from outside, they've stopped for the day and heading for their evening meal. I think we better head back as well, tomorrow we can begin our search and keep a watchful eye upon the corridors and question each guard that's not known to us. We could have a long night of it, lads!" said Merry and turned walking towards the rabbit hole to head back into Brandy Hall.

As Pippin climbing from the rabbit hole and being the last one to enter the small room, Merry commented to the group. "Let's go down to the kitchen to wash and see if Hatty has saved us anything to eat."

XXX

The door opened quietly to the apartment of Peregrin Took and shut again without a single creek of the hinges. Slow steady feet tipped-toed across the wooden and stone floor and stole quietly into the bedroom. A single candle burnt on the table by the side of the bed and he could see Diamond and little Faramir curled up sleeping side by side.

A slow smile crossed his lips as he reached down and plucked up the sleeping lad into his arms and carried him out of the bedroom and away from his sleeping mother.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A/N: Sorry this is such a short chapter, but I needed to leave a cliff hanger here while I set up the next couple of chapters.....You just have to do that once in awhile to keep it interesting!

Please review, it keeps me writing and hoping that you are enjoying this story!


	21. Chapter 21 Tucked In for the Night

Chapter 21 Tucked In for the Night 

In his dreams, he felt himself being lifted up and floating across the room. Leaving the warmth of the bed in which he slept next to his mother sent immediate shivers down Faramir's back. However, a new sensation began to linger as he felt himself drift in his sleep of strong arms around him and the warmth at is side. Faramir snuggled closer to it and nestled his head against it. He became aware that he was being carried and it began to pull him from his dreams.

His eyes fluttered just a bit and took in a deep breath trying to force himself awake. His nose could smell a scent of fresh dirt and grime and somehow this seemed familiar to him. Imagines played in his mind from the strong scent and being somewhere in between dreaming and wakefulness he felt he was back in the dark tunnels in Estella's arms. His heart raced in panic and his breathing became short as he began to thrash about in the arms of the hobbit that carried him.

He could see the scary hobbit's face perfectly in his dream, but somehow he seemed more scarier and frightful with a gleam of evil from those dark eyes that peered at him. With a start, Faramir's eyes opened wide and he let out a sudden yelp of fear.

"Easy, there now!" came the gently sound of his father's voice as he set him down upon his feathery pillow in his own small, little bed. Taking the covers, he tucked them warmly around his son.

Faramir smiled seeing his father's face and reached up to hug him.

Pippin wrapped his arms around his son and held him gently almost rocking him. He knew his must have had a bad dream and began to calm his son.

"There's nothing to be fretting yourself with, your Da is here, right by your side."

"What took you so long?" asked Faramir with thick tears still in his eyes from being so frightened and then so relieved to see his father. Wiping his tears with his sleeve of his nightshirt, he added. "I waited for you until I fell asleep."

"I'm sorry, Faramir," he gently told his son. "There was grow-up business to tend to and your uncle Merry needed my help."

"Your clothes are all dirty. Did you go into the rabbit hole to find a rabbit?" he asked with a little excitement in his voice.

"You could say that, son. Now settle yourself down upon your pillow. It is still the middle of the night and you need to go back to sleep," insisted his father.

"But Da, I already got some sleep and I'm not tired anymore!"

"Yes, you are Faramir," insisted Pippin. "How would you like it if I sang you a song until you were well back to sleep?"

"If I go back to sleep, I will see that scary hobbit again in my dreams!" Faramir said, as his eye grew wider from the frightening thought.

"If you had another bad dream, your Da is here to chase it away from you. Now rest yourself down and listen to my song I'll sing for you."

His soothing gentle tones of his voice echoed softly in his ears and Faramir smiled feeling so much warmth and love from his father.

"Sleep my little son by my side,

It's time to close your bright-green eyes.

In your dreams we'll seek and hide;

While the moon in the sky drifts on by.

Tucked within your bed you'll stay,

Until the morning when you wake;

The sun will give us a brand new day,

And then my son, you and I will play."

The soft gently flow of his father's song soothed Faramir and his eyes slowly closed. Pippin froze sitting at the side of his bed and watched the blissfulness of sleep in his son's face. His long soft eyelashes rested upon the pink glow of his tender cheeks and made his father smile. How he loved his son and his pride in him burst every corner of his being. Becoming a father for the first time was the single most important thing that had ever happened to him. With each day his love for Faramir only grew beyond what he could possibly imagine of how much that he could love another. 'My son', he must of quoted a thousand times in his mind, 'my dear, sweet, little son!'

Pippin gently stroked his small hand and tiny fingers that rested upon his pillow and marveled at them. He almost giggled at seeing the wild, thick-curls of his brown hair and his small, little, button-nose that he knew would straighten in time to become the noble, proud-nose of the Took lineage.

He stood and paused for just a moment and then taking one last look at his son before he turned and tiptoed out of the bedroom. Taking the handle of the door, he lightly closed it leaving a sliver of light to penetrate the darkness of the room.

Turning away, he walked the short distance to his bedroom and began to feel a great weakness hit him all at once. He felt dizzy and lightheaded as he approached his bed.

Sitting upon his bed next to his sleeping wife, Pippin's stomach rumbled loudly and he grasped it moaning.

Diamond woke up and saw her husband in pain. "Pippin, my dear, what's the matter?" her voice sounding very alarmed and full of worry.

"It's nothing my dear, my stomach is so empty it hurts!" he commented and rubbed his stomach again.

"Why don't you go to the kitchen and have Hatty make you something to tide you over until first breakfast!" she said with an almost disbelief look upon her face.

'Husbands! Did they really need their wives to tell them if they missed their evening meal that their stomachs would rumble!' she thought to herself.

Her mind became clear as the haze of sleep wore off. Remembering what her son told her about what had happened in the kitchen earlier in the day about Hatty becoming so angry with her husband, she realized why he was so hungry. A slight giggle tickled the corners of her mind with the memory of evening meal where everyone wondered why the plates and teacups had cracks and chips upon them and every other plate at the table was mismatched. She bit her lip to contain her laughter over her husband's predicament.

Giving him a knowing smile, she gently stroked his hand.

"You're worried about the cook and what had happened in the kitchen yesterday, aren't you?"

Pippin nodded and wrinkled his forehead as his eyebrows fell in a worrisome look. He could only whisper loud enough for her to catch just a few of his words.

"I'm fearful of her, if truth be known!"

Diamond sat straighter in the bed and a look of disbelief upon her face at her husband. "Fearful! Fearful of old Hatty!" she paused a moment after seeing the fear on her husband's white face.

"Oh, Pippin!" she began to laugh at him, "Don't be so silly! Hatty would never hold on to a grudge and you know it!"

Seeing that her husband fully believed differently and his sober expression upon his face, her laughter instantly faded as she tried to convince him.

"See here, Pippin. You might have made her angry, but old Hatty is a forgiving soul. You'll see the next time you set eyes upon her. Don't take it to heart so much."

"She's as mad as a wet bantam hen on a rainy day!" said Pippin. "Seeing how we messed her kitchen and her staying up the entire night cleaning it, she took a broom after me when I........."

Thinking that her husband was about to cry, she put her arms around him. "When Estella brought Faramir back, he told me all about what happened. Why didn't you just tell Merry to grab you a bite of something to eat."

Pippin's eyes widened with his retort. "And have Merry know that I fear the old cook and willing to starve myself rather than cross her path again! What would he think me?"

A giggle almost escaped her lips as she jumped from the bed and pulled at her husband's hand. "Come now, I'll take you to the kitchen and find you something to eat. I'll protect you from Hatty and not let her take her broom to you!" She grabbed her robe and rushed tying it around her slender waist.

Taking her husband's hand, they stole out of their apartment and down the corridor heading towards the kitchen.

XXX

Merry bid Sheffield and Tom a good night as he walked back to his father's room to see how he was faring. He nodded to the guards that stood in the hallway as he made his way into their room.

From the moment he shut the door, he heard his father's loud voice yelling. "Enough, Esmeralda! That's enough! I cannot do it anymore!"

Not knowing whether to proceed into their bedroom or not, he loudly cleared his voice and stated his greeting that he was coming in to see them.

Merry walked into the room and he almost bit his lip to keep himself from laughing.

The master of Buckland sat in the middle of his bed with fluffy lacey pillows all around him and a warm comforter tucked about him. His mother had a napkin folded cross his chest as if it was a bid and she was spoon feeding him as if he was a young child.

"Merry, my son, please tell your mother that I can feed myself and I don't need all this fussing about me!" begged Saradoc.

"Da, I'm sure Mum is only looking out for your comfort!" Merry advised him trying to hold down a mirthful chuckle.

"You see, Saradoc, even your son knows you need looking after until you're completely healed!" pouted his wife. "Now please dear, one more bite and I'll tuck you in so you can get some much needed sleep."

The second he opened his mouth to say something to his son, Esmeralda plopped the spoon in his mouth and he had no choice but to chew and swallow it. Glaring at her and holding his hands up to stop her from spoon feeding him again, he snapped at her.

"Enough, Esmeralda! I can not take any more, my poor stomach is bursting!"

Esmeralda dabbed her husband's chin with the napkin that was folded out upon his chest and kissed him sweetly upon his cheek. Taking the tray of food away, she placed this on the table next to his bed. Returning back to him, she leaned him forward and took away a couple of pillows and helped him find a comfortable spot to sleep. She tucked the blanket around his shoulders as Saradoc waved her hands away from him.

"There, there now. That's enough fussing, my dear. I quite comfortable!" he said doing his best to hold back his temper from being so pampered and doted over.

She stroked his hair back with her hand and asked him. "Are you sure you do not need anything else? A drink of water, perhaps?"

"No! I'm quite satisfied, my dearest!"

Esmeralda stood and stared at her husband thinking of anything else she could do to help him feel any better. Not coming up with anything else, she turned to her son. "Say your good nights to your father, Merry and let him go to sleep!"

Merry approached his mother and kissed her cheek saying his good nights to her and turned to his father. "I see you are in the best of hands for your healing, Da. Don't worry yourself about running Brandy Hall. I have taken care of everything for you!"

Saradoc bent a worried brow as he looked up towards his son, sizing him up. "Have you seen to the guards that they are properly stationed in securing the halls to make sure no other villains could be about?"

Merry nodded.

"Have you seen to the servants that they are doing their jobs properly?"

Merry nodded.

"Are the guests seen to and made comfortable?

Merry nodding another boring nod.

"Have you seen to the shipments of supplies for the kitchens and the stables? Is the bookkeeping finished and the numbers balanced?

Merry looked at his father and cringed. Scratching his head he tried to think of away to get out of doing them. "But, Da! I've been so busy........I can see to them perhaps......Maybe I can try to get to them......."

"Merry Brandybuck! It takes more than just overseeing to run Brandy Hall. If you forget the bookkeeping, how will you know what supplies are needed and how much it will cost and if you have enough money to pay for the things you will need next week or next month? The Bucklanders are counting on you to know these things, to manage these things, Merry!" said Saradoc with concern and worry of whether his son could truly run Brandy Hall.

"Okay, okay, Da! I promise, I'll see to them the second I leave this room. You know I still have a wife somewhere in Brandy Hall that I just married. I've not had one moment with her before we were married and now I have less time now that I am married."

Saradoc smiled at his son and understood his frustration. "I know, son. It was not my plan that I ended up on my back and incapable of helping you. But someday I will be gone and you will be the master of Buckland. You and Estella will take over after me. No better time to learn than right now!"

Merry nodded, "Okay Da, I will see to everything no matter if I don't get any sleep this evening." Merry pouted slightly.

Saradoc chuckled and then clutched his shoulder from the pain of his mirth. "You'll do fine, my lad. Your wife is the most capable that I've ever seen. Perhaps you should call on her to assist you." Saradoc gave him a wink and a smile.

Saying his good night to his father, Merry walked from the room and into the hallway where the guards stood poised and at attention. "See to it that no one enters or leaves this room!"

The guards nodded to Merry and watched him stroll down the hallway heading for his own room.

XXX

From under the rim of his straw hat his eyes followed the Tooks as they raced down the corridor heading towards the kitchen. An evil smile crossed his lips as he waited in the dark until they were out of sight.

The hinges on the front door slowly creaked open and quiet feet stole into the apartment. A straw hat was taken off his head and placed on the table next to the door.

Quickly he looked into the first bedroom and saw that it was empty as well as the rest of the rooms that he walked into. Seeing the last door that was barely opened to a sliver, he placed his hand upon the door and carefully opened it widely. When the dim light from the hallway filled the bedroom and the small bed that sat in the middle of the room, he could see the sleeping lad in his bed.

Standing over the lad his evil eyes stared at the young lad and a wicked smile crossed his lips. "There you are little one. My escape from Brandy Hall is now secured!"

He gently lifted the blanket and cast it to the side exposing his small form. His thin arms reached down and lifted the lad in one quick motion. The boy did not move but nestled himself up against his chest remaining in a deep relaxed sleep. Taking the blanket with one hand he tossed it over upon the lad and completely covered him.

Turning quickly and rushed out of the room and all the way to the front door. Looking out into the empty corridor, Faradom smiled at his luck and the few minutes it had taken to steal little Faramir from the Tooks. His revenge was now complete. Thinking how easy this was just like the time long ago when he had taken another little lad from his bed and made him a brother in his family. This little lad was going to make another good little brother for him and to teach him all his tricks of thievery.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A/N:

ShireElf: Sorry for this evil little twist in my story, but I could not help it. It just seemed to fit so very well! Hehehehehe.....evil laughter......mawa!

Wartol was actually Faradom in disguise as a smithy. The only clue I gave in last chapter was the yellow streak in his hair that blends into the brown curls of his hair. Remember his is very tricky and can easily blend into any group when it suits him. Faradom is the worst of the lot of the Tweksburys and accomplished thief.

Poor little Faramir, just when he thinks he is safe, Faradom finds him and captures him, hopefully someone will save him in those dark tunnels under Brandy Hall that he is so afraid of.....I hope he finds a rabbit in those tunnels to help him feel better since he loves them so much!"

BedTimeMonster : Oh, no more vacations......I want a vacation........I bet New Hamshire would be awesome to see....anyplace would be awesome rather than just here in the middle of corn fields and cows...farm living is just no fun, pouting, pouting......

Anyway, sorry about my little twist I stuck in there, but now Faradom does have little Faramir and what is Pippin going to do?


	22. Chapter 22 An Empty Plate

_Chapter 22  
_  
**An Empty Plate  
**  
The cups of oil that hung and burnt on the wall to give the hallway light in the lateness of the evening while the two hobbits who walked hand in hand making their way towards the kitchen. They met no one in the corridor and they were sure that almost everyone was in their beds sleeping.  
  
A rattle from a pan was heard just inside the door and Pippin pulled away from his wife as he hesitated to go in. Diamond gave her husband's hand a squeeze to encourage him that everything was going to be all right.  
  
Trusting in his wife, Pippin closed his eyes and walked in the door of the kitchen with her. At his first glance, he only saw Tulsi at the cook-stove stoking the flames inside with old dried out logs. There was a large bowl with a wooden spoon in of some sort of a batter and a rounded baking pan next to it on the countertop. She appeared to them to be in the best of moods, as she seemed lost in her work and humming a birthday song to herself.  
  
Diamond cleared her throat to gain her attention and giggled when Tulsi turned from the stove and greeted them with a brilliant smile. "For the lateness of the hour, you're sure in jovial spirits," she commented as she approached her.  
  
"One should always be when you be makin' a birthday cake," she said with a wink at the couple before her.  
  
Pippin's eyebrows raised to their highest peek and his mouth watered thinking about how delicious a birthday cake would taste with rich, creamy frosting on it. His stomach again pitched and growled. "Who's birthday are you baking the cake for?" he asked.  
  
Tulsi smiled again just thinking about the hobbit she intended to surprise with the cake. She giggled again with delight, "Why it's old Hatty's birthday tomorrow and after she has scolded us good and proper as she always does first thing a'fore she gives out her orders o' the day ta her staff, I intend ta surprise her with it!"  
  
Tulsi closed the iron door on the cook stove and took the wooden spoon to give the batter another couple of strokes. Speaking over her shoulder while she worked to fill the batter in the round baking pan, she continued to tell them all her plans to surprise her. "I've turned the cream in a makin' a fresh batch ta pour over the last of the strawberries from the garden. They're chillin' in the pantry in a bucket of cold water."  
  
Pippin's eye darted over to the pantry and his eyebrows knitted together thinking about how wonderful they would taste and his tongue dart out to moisten his lips.  
  
Again the servant lass added while she worked, "The lads has cured a new thick, juice, pink-ham from the smokehouse and it's a hangin' in the back. It's the biggest ham I've set eyes upon!"  
  
Pippin gave a sniff and he could swear that he smelt the wondrous scent of a freshly cured ham coming all the way from the back room. Thick tears began to form in his eyes and his stomach felt as if it twisted being rung out like a wet cloth. Holding his stomach he looked at his wife and waited for her to ask the servant for something to eat.  
  
Diamond clasped her hands together thinking how wonderful the party was going to be for first breakfast. "Will you have sweet potatoes baked in a thick, sugary-glaze sauce and topping with a thick slice of fresh creamy butter that slowly melts down the sides of the peeks of potatoes!" She licked her lips thinking how wonderful they were going to taste.  
  
His lip quivers uncontrollably and his eyebrows fell sorrowfully as he stared that the two lasses. While they talking to each other, they had forgotten all about him and his mission to save himself from starving to death. His stomach waged like an empty sack and he began to whimper thinking about all that wonderful food.  
  
Diamond glanced at her husband and his pitiful look upon his face and then suddenly remember why they were there. Turning sharply back towards Tulsi, she asked her, "Do you have something you could spare tonight, Tulsi? Pippin had missed evening meal and he'll not sleep a wink until he has something to eat."  
  
Tulsi smiled and gave Pippin a wink. "I must confess after seeing that large ham, I couldn't resist a taste and cut a good chuck o' it. If'n a lass be up late a cookin' fer her friend, she ought ta have a full stomach while do so, as I always say!"  
  
Pippin rubbed his hands together as his anticipation grew in waves of excitement thinking about the cured ham.  
  
She opened the large, iron, drop-door on the oven and placed the round cake pan into it. Closing the door again, she turned back to her guests. "I also trimmed the sweet potatoes just to taste 'em mind ya, makin' sure that they be good enough fer old Hatty's birthday ta make it special. But they be only slightly warm by now."  
  
"Oh, I wouldn't mind a bit, Tulsi if they were rock hard cold!" he said just thinking about eating a plateful of ham and sweet potatoes. To his delight, she pulled out a large platter of a thick cut of ham and another larger bowl of sweet potatoes. The juices of the tender pink ham surrounded it in the platter and its warm herbal seasoning drifted luxuriously up to met his nose. The sweat potatoes still warmed in its bowl had a layer of melted butter floating on the surface of the savory glaze.  
  
Pippin's eyes sparkled and his smile lit his faces as if a wondrous gift was being presented just for him.  
  
The doors of the kitchen opened and they turned around sharply to see who had entered. Standing just inside the room stood Sheffield and Tom and they both smiled seeing the platter of ham and the large bowl of sweet potatoes. They too licked their lips as they joined the small group in front of them.  
  
It was Tulsi's face now that lit with a smile seeing Tom as he approached her. "Well I can see fer myself, that we'll be sharing our little mid-night meal with more guests. Have yerselves a seat and I'll be servin' ya right proper like!"  
  
Pippin raced over to the first chair at the kitchen table so he would be the first to be served, while Diamond sat on the other side of him and Tom and Sheffield took the other seats next to them.  
  
Pippin watched the good-sized ham being cut into smaller portion as it was divided up among the five. Again the door swung open and Merry and Estella strolled in with a armful of journals and ink well and quill in their hands. Seeing the group sitting at the table they walked over to join them. "We could use an mid-night snack while we work on our journals," commented Merry with a delightful smile upon his lips and pulling a chair out for his newly wed wife to sit.  
  
Tulsi took out two more plates and cut the ham into smaller portion while Pippin's hopes dashed with each stroke of the knife. He looked at the door and cursed anyone else if they tried to enter.  
  
But that curse could hardly be finished in his mind when the door opened again and his father entered being escorted by his mother. Pippin eyes snapped over at Tulsi and saw her pulling another two more plates out and gain trimmed the ham even thinner. Pippin put each of his hands under his chin and a pout came over his bottom lip. Now he just wanted Tulsi to hurray before any other hobbits decided to walk through the door and he'd have to give up even more of his ham.  
  
Eglantine walked over to Tulsi and offered her service to help the lass dish-up the sweet potatoes and help carry the plates to the guests. Pippin watched as his mother only placed one helping of sweet potatoes on each plate. The size looked small and dainty and barely filled the plate. His eyes blinked back the tears when she placed the first plate in front of her son and smiled sweetly at him. Taking his fork in his hand, he scooped up the entire serving of sweet potatoes and plopped it into his mouth as the sweet savory taste hit his tongue and delighted his taste-buds. His eyes rolled over as he chewed ever so slowly enjoying himself immensely. When he finally swallowed, he looked across the table at his wife's plate and noticed she only picked at her food while she visited with others around her. Pippin cut his ham with his knife, but kept his eyes upon her plate and the tiny bits of sweet potatoes she nibbled upon. Stuffing his mouth with thick cut of his ham, he noticed he only had another good size mouthful left on his plate. He rushed chewing it quickly as a plan entered his mind in getting the rest of his wife's sweet potatoes from her. He barely tasted his ham when he swallowed and grasped the last bite and dashed that into his mouth. Standing up, he scooted his chair around the end of the table so he sat next to his wife's plate and helped himself to her sweet potatoes sharing it with her. She smiled at her husband and allowed him to continue to finish off her sweet potatoes. When Tulsi brought over mugs of goat milk, Pippin grabbed the first one she placed on the table and downed that in a big gulp and looked at Diamond's ham on her plate. He smiled coyly up at her. She nodded with a giggle knowing how hungry her husband was and she handed him her knife and watched him devour it. Tom stood and offered his chair to Tulsi and went to grab another chair sitting where Pippin once sat and next to his sweetheart.  
  
Standing up from her seat, Diamond excused herself. "If you will excuse me, I must get back to my room and check up on Faramir."  
  
They all nodded and said their good nights to her and watched her momentarily as she took her plate to the wash tub to deposit it. Pippin took his fork and thought about his mother and knew she would not mind giving him a taste of her sweet potatoes. After all mothers liked to feed their sons.  
  
Taking the seat next to his mother, Pippin smiled when he sat down next to her with his fork in his hand. "Pippin are you feeling well, my son. You've been starving yourself again and look weak from hunger." She placed her plate in front of him and smiled as he greedily accepted it and began to eat every bite.  
  
Eglantine stood and asked Diamond of she would wait for her, because she too wanted to check up on her little grandson. The two hobbits left the room as they walked side-by-side with each other.  
  
The talk at the table turned back to Paladin who gruffly complained to Merry of being under constant guard.  
  
"I'm sorry about that, Uncle Paladin," commented Merry. "But your safety at Brandy Hall is my responsibility and my Da would do no less in making sure nothing should happen to you!"  
  
"I can see to my own safety, Merry!" he scowled sourly. "That rascal lurking about could never get one over on me, as I see it. What's your plans for flushing this weasel out!"  
  
Pippin scooted himself over to the next chair by his father and as he talked to Merry, he helped himself to his father's food and smiled at the feeling of his stomach beginning to fill.  
  
"After first morning breakfast, the lads here are going down in the tunnel again and continue our search." Merry added.  
  
"Well, you can count me in on that search. I'll not be locked in my room when I can use a bow as well as any here!" Paladin insisted.  
  
Merry knew his uncle well and if Paladin put his foot down, then there was no changing the old hobbit's mind. "We sure could use help, Uncle. We'll met you after first breakfast."  
  
Paladin nodded and returned to his plate. Seeing it empty, he glanced over at his son and scowled at him. Pippin shrugged his shoulder pathetically and gave him a half of a smile. Paladin stood and excused himself. "Well since I have finished my mid-night snack, as it were, I'll be off to bed."  
  
Merry nodded and returned to wife who was adding up the column of figures sitting next to him. Looking over her shoulder, he watched her carefully and marveled at her abilities in doing this tedious task. Returning to his plate with his fork, he noticed his plate was completely empty and Pippin sitting next him with a satisfied grin upon his face.  
  
"Pippin!" snapped Merry at his cousin. "How could you have eating every single bit not leaving me anything for myself!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Merry," he commented. "I couldn't help it!"  
  
"You never can help it! You eat too much, Pip! That's your problem you know."  
  
Merry saw that Estella had finished her meal and the last of the figures in the journal. He smiled at her as he took her hand helping her up. Gathering the books spread out on the table he said his good night to everyone and walked out with his arm around his wife.  
  
Pippin looked at Tulsi who was ogling Tom and ignoring the food on her plate and slid over to sit next to her. Listening to there conversation, he took his fork and helped himself to her cold sweet potatoes unnoticed by the others.  
  
"I can not remember my own real family, Tom. I guess being torn from them at such a tender age has blocked my mind from the fear of the Tweksbury's and being stolen. I'm not even sure how old I was when it all happened, or even the day o' me own birthday. There was never no celebratin' a' thing growin' up with the likes o' 'em. All that Faradom has spoken o' is that I've a brother livin' here at Brandy Hall and I intend ta find 'im!" said Sheffield. The sorrow on his face touched Tom's heart and he began to wonder if his little brother, Laban could possibly be Sheffield.  
  
Tulsi took Tom's hand and squeezed it tightly and he smiled as he gazed into her face that beamed with excitement. "That's it, Tom! I knew there was somethin' familiar about the looks o' Sheffield here! It's his eyes, Tom. When he smiles, he's eyes reflect the same look o' you! Sheffield has to be your long lost brother! I'm sure o' it as I'm sittin' here!"  
  
Tom looked at Sheffield and studied him closely and in his mind he brought to focus the image of his small little brother that he remember in his past. He could see the shape of his eyes and the small little impish grin upon his tender young face.  
  
When Tulsi words hit Sheffield's ears, he smiled in the hopes that he had found his real brother. That smile mirrored the image of the little lad in Tom's mind and he jumped to his feet in shock. "Laban! It is you! You are my brother I lost so long ago!" Tears poured from his eyes as he circled the table and grabbed Sheffield in his arms and held him tightly.  
  
Sheffield stood in shock and slowly brought his shaking arms around the lad that held him. Then as if the block that had clouded his mind all the years growing up as a Tweksbury dissolved and a single memory came fully into view of Tom's young smiling face and happier times of them fishing together by the nearby pond by their home. He could see his mother's face and he could almost hear her voice calling to them to come to her, "Laban and Tom! It's time fer yer supper!" the sweet voiced echoed in his mind from the past memory.  
  
Sheffield grasped his brother's shoulders and burst into tears holding him as if he never wanted to let him go.  
  
Tulsi covered her eyes and sobbed in joy for them in finally finding each other. She ran to them and threw her arms around them laughing and hugging them.  
  
Pippin wiped away a tear from his eyes as he finished off the last of their plates of food and his poor stomach bulged in pain. Standing up and rubbing his full stomach, he headed out of the kitchen to find his own bed as his eyelids drooped in exhaustion.  
  
XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX  
  
A/N: I had a blast writing this chapter to tie up some of the loose ends… hoped you liked it! I am slowly but surely getting close to the end of this little story. I hoped my long winded details to this story has not scared the reviewers away…..Yikes and double yikes!  
  
ShireElf : Don't whack yourself against no stonewall! Stands ShireElf up and dust you off and gives you a giant chocolate chip cookie with fudge frosting on top. Yummy!  
  
Next chapter will be all about little Faramir. I must confess, I too have an obsession for the little guy! Sweet little Faramir……hugs him and kisses him! (gives his a chocolate cookie as well!)  
  
Loveofthering is rubbing her hands together preparing for the end of Faradom……evil laughter follows….Mawha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hehehehe, will I ever surprise you with the ending, ShireElf! Thank you, thank you for always being there for me with your reviews to my stories! I greatly appreciate it my Sword of Shannara friend! 


	23. Chapter 23 In The Darkness

Chapter 23 In The Darkness 

A deep solid blackness enveloped him as fear coursed through his veins and pounded wildly in his heart. With eyes the size of saucers that could not penetrate the total darkness around him, he peered trying to find the faintest hit of light. Bone-chilling cold sent shivers in waves through his small little body and he clutched the woolen blanket tightly about his shoulders as he leaned up against the earthen wall. A spattering of dirt lightly dust him from the shifting of his shoulders and he jumped in fear as he brought both his hands up together to brush it away. He thought of cobwebs and spiders that only increased his sense of fear within him and perhaps they were on him and crawling over him.

Thick tears formed in his eyes and his bottom lip trembled while he curled his knees closer about him. Waking up to his worse fear and not knowing how he had arrived to being here scared him the most. He knew that the mean, ugly hobbit must have taken him during the night, but sensed that he was not with him in this darkness, at least he did not think so. As the minutes ticked on by, Faramir began to whimper and cry. He even began to wish that the hobbit would return so he was not so alone. Anything would have been better than sitting in this complete darkness.

His whimpers were halted suddenly as he heard fast approaching feet in the darkness and his head jerked up to see a light in the hand of the hobbit he most feared running towards him. Faramir pulled up the blanket with both his hands to cover his face trying to hide from him.

It did him no good as Faradom stopped in front of him and bent down upon his heels to peer at the small little lad and waited until the lad lowered his blanket. Faramir could feel his evil eyes upon him and he shouted out from behind his blanket. "Take me back to my Da, you mean, ugly hobbit! I want to go home!"

He heard a loud chuckle and he slowly lowered his blanket to peer into the evil eyes before him. The light of the torch rested in Faradom's hand and he watched the lad momentarily before he stood up and placed the torch into the metal mount attached to the cured timber that held this section of the tunnel. When his eye adjusted to the light from the torch, Faramir looked around him and he could see a small distance of tunnel on both sides of him. There where timbers that boxed off the roundness of the walls and placed every few yards. Just beyond the timber in the lit area that stood towards the farthest left from the circle of light cast by the torch, he noticed another tunnel going in a different direction. Looking on either side of him, he noticed that there were three trunks opened and emptied. Upon the floor he could see a field of debris of papers, journals and folded bolts of cloth tossed in all directions. Faramir instantly recognized those things when his father presented them to Merry and Estella just before their wedding. But now they were reduced to trash from the dirt from being treaded upon. He would have never known these things to be here, waking up in total darkness.

His small eyes watched his captor intensely as he worked in carving holes into the side of one of the trunks and then moving to the other side to do the same. The curls of wood shavings fell to the dirt floor, one after another making small piles. He ran his finger across the holes that he made and judged the size. Faramir watched him intently and wondered why he was doing this.

When he finally stood up and placed his knife back into his belt, Faramir thought of something that might help him. "I have to go to the bathroom." His small little voice quivered.

Faradom snarled at him and pointed over to the tunnel's wall. "You can go over there against that wall.

Slowly he walked a few paces and turned to look over his shoulder to see if he would follow him. When Faradom did not move, but kept a watchful eye upon him, he walked over to the wall and stood just within the border of the light.

Feeling his eyes upon him made him very nervous as he tried to relieve himself, but nothing was happening. "I can't go with you watching me!" he snapped at his captor. Faramir looked over his shoulder to see Faradom turning around to look at the trunks. Again he tried, but still nothing happened.

"Will ya hurry yerself?" Yelled the mean, ugly hobbit from over his shoulder waiting for the sound to come from the lad.

"I can't go if you're listening. Hum something or it wouldn't work!" pleaded little Faramir.

"I'm not goin' ta hum a thing! Ya just get it over with, will ya!"

"I'm trying, but it won't work if you're listening! Just hum something!" He insisted a bit loud and firmer.

After a small pause, Faramir heard the hobbit begin to hum a song loud enough to drown out any noise he could make. With a bolt of speed, his little feet ran head long into the darkness not knowing where he was going or if he'd run into something and fall. He just kept running. Wildly his heart pounded in fear and his hands flung out in front of him to feel for the wall.

Giving him just a moment, he stopped his humming and turned around to see if the lad had finished. Not seeing him, Faradom knew the lad had tricked him and that he had under estimated him. He rushed to the torch and pulled it out from the mount on the cured timber and held it high enough to see a short distance into the tunnel. Holding it out in front of him, he gave chase to the lad.

XXX

His feet padded heavily upon the floor and it was an effort to lift each one. Wearily he strolled through the empty corridor in the hopes of reaching his room and finally being able to rest his head upon the soft feathery pillows.

Pippin's eyelid blinked with the need of sleep and he rubbed his full stomach as he made the first turn in the corridor heading to the guestrooms of Brandy Hall. Faint sounds slowly drifted into the corridor the closer he got and he wonder who could be up so late at night. He picked up the pace when he thought he heard the sound of his wife's voice and then an echo of his mothers.

Quickly he turned the last corner in the hallway and caught his first glimpse of a small group of hobbits surrounding his wife and mother. He could tell that they were very upset as the others did their best to comfort them. Seeing his father knocking on the door of a guest's room and then questioning the occupant, Pippin ran the rest of the way fearing the worst of news.

Diamond raced to her husband's side and quickly told him that Faramir had been taken from his bed. They found a strange straw hat siting on the table next to their opened door and knew that the hobbit they had been searching for had taken their son.

Paladin had questioned the guards and guests in the hopes that they heard something or seen the one who had taken his grandson and in which direction they headed. However, they knew nothing that could help them.

Pippin embraced his wife and held her tightly to comfort her while he listened to his father as he rallied the men folk to his aid and told them to gather their swords and bows.

"Merry must be told what has happened, Da!" said Pippin as he handed his hysterical wife back to his mother. "Diamond, I promise I'll get him back, no matter what it takes!"

Together, both Paladin and his son raced down the corridor to find Merry's room to awaken him.

Turning the corner of the hallway, they almost ran directly into Sheffield and Tom as they made their way back to their room. Pippin quickly told them what had happened and they followed them to find Merry.

Within moments after awaking Merry and telling him what had happened, Merry dressed quickly and grabbed his sword. Leading the small group to the guard's quarters to gather his Bucklanders together, they began to organized the groups to search the tunnels immediately.

Groups of hobbit filed into the doorways that lead into the tunnels, some taking the Master of Buckland's secret study door while others raced to the farthest door in the oldest section of Brandy Hall.

Other guards raced outside to begin their search of the grounds, corals and stables.

Once in the tunnels, torches were lit and Merry gave orders to each group to take a section to search the maze of tunnels under Brandy Hall, while Merry and his group would searched where they left off just before nightfall.

XXX

Faramir could easily see Faradom directly behind him and closing fast upon him when he took a moment to look over his shoulder. Knowing he would be upon him within moments, he quickly ducked behind cured timber and crouched down close to the ground. His feet felt the sharp stones that he knelt upon and quickly picked up one into his hand. Tossing it a few yards further down the tunnel to make a noise so the hobbit would follow it, he quickly ducked down in time as the light went over him. Holding his breath and peaking out from in between his fingers, he saw that Faradom's attention was given to that noise and he followed it not noticing that he was curled up, hiding at his feet.

The second the light had passed him and he was in the darkness again, Faramir turned and ran back to where he had started. Knowing that the tunnel he saw when he sat next to the trunks went into a different direction, he ran his hand across the wall in hopes of finding that before the mean, ugly hobbit figured out that he had backtracked. Silently his small little feet made their way down the dark tunnel and his fingers guided him against the wall. Around the timber he traced his fingers and counted each one. When his foot touched and crackled upon a piece of paper, Faramir knew he was getting close to the tunnel that he sought. Running his fingers down further and around another timber, his fingers met open air and he made the turn. Taking in a deep breath, he felt safe enough to pause a moment to settle the beating of his racing heart.

Hearing footsteps coming closer, he knew Faradom was on to him that he had turned back and tricked the hobbit again. His hand touched the timber and ducked around it and crouched down into a ball to hide just when the light of the torch came into view.

He listened carefully as the hobbit cursed and swore knowing that he had lost the little lad, again. Faramir cupped is hand over is mouth to keep a giggle from being heard. He felt safe enough just being a few yards away from the hobbit and still well hidden in the protection of the darkness. He had Faradom's light that he placed back into the mount on the timber to comfort him and he could watch the hobbit closely.

Faradom paced and kicked the debris in his anger, but soon froze in his place when he heard a noise and a small flicker of light coming from the farthest tunnel. Quickly he grabbed his torch and tossed it to the ground putting the fire out. Darkness enveloped him and Faramir was again frightened being lost in complete darkness. Now not knowing where Faradom was and what he was going to do next sent his heart racing and he curled himself up tighter against the timber. He heard the padding of feet coming close to him and then a whiff if air that touched his cheek. He knew that Faradom had just passed him as he sucked in his breath, holding it in. He could sense the hobbit groping the length of the tunnel wall making his way from him. Sitting perfectly still, Faramir waited and hoped that the mean, ugly hobbit was now distanced away from him. His eyes returned back to the area of the trunks too fearful to move from the spot.

XxxxxxxxxX

A/N: The story is slowly winding down and getting close to the end, and just a couple more chapters to go......sobbing......

ShireElf : I was in a very silly place when I wrote that last chapter of Pippin stealing food off of every ones plate....I must of be so tired that morning when I wrote it. I love hobbits, they just put you is such a fun place when you write about them! Hobbity cuteness............  
I sure hope Faradom doesn't sneak up behind little Faramir and catch him again! Where's the hero when you need one!!!!

Looking at the next chapter and playing with all the weapons in front of me. Oh, Faradom, you time has come to an end!

You are awesome ShireElf and you make me smile every time I read your review!

BedTimeMonster: Thank you so much for your review, it is greatly appreciated! Loveofthering puts all the weapons back into the box and smiles when finding the right one.....evil laughter follows...

Thinking about who to give the weapon to and making the hero of this story complete.....thinking....thinking, who will it be?


	24. Chapter 24 For Faramir

Chapter 25

For Faramir

Sheffield and Tom walked together holding their torches high above them searching every inch of the tunnels. Whenever the tunnels lead off in a different direction a member of their group would leave to follow it. Pippin took the first tunnel that went in a different direction, and then it was Merry who took the next. Soon it was Tom's turn as they both stood in the corridor facing another tunnel that went in another different direction. Sheffield told his brother that he would continue on the straight path, while Tom searched his. Nodding to each other they parted company and continued down on their own.

Walking another few yards, Sheffield's torch came upon the trunks and debris upon the floor of the tunnel. Holding his torch high above him and looking around, he slowly approached it. Seeing the mount upon the timber for his torch, he placed it there. He immediately saw a discarded torch upon the ground and a puff of smoke still burning. He stood up and carefully looked around knowing that who ever was here just left moments ago. Then if it was Faradom, he would be watching him from a distance and appear in his own good time. He would just wait him out.

Bending down upon his knee, Sheffield examined the trunks running his hand over them and looking into them. He felt a presence behind him that made the ends of his hair stand up on their own. His eyes shifted to each side trying not to let on that he was aware of him standing behind him. His heart raced deeply in his chest. He paused for what seemed like a very long time trying to get his nerve up. With quick agility he suddenly jumped up and turned sharply hoping to startle Faradom directly behind him and get the first drop on him. Something that he had seen Faradom do many times when cornered.

Faramir screamed with fear and jumped almost straight in the air. His heart felt like it sunk to his toes and his head felt dazed as if he would faint.

Sheffield ran towards Faramir feeling so badly for frightening him half to death and wrapped his arms around him, lifting him off the ground. "I'm sorry fer frightenin' ya, Faramir. I've come t' find ya and bring ya back to yer Da."

Faramir looking into the kindly eyes of the hobbit who held him and he felt instantly safe. Wrapping his small arms around his neck, he began to cry from relief.

"Now isn't this touchin', both me brothers have found one another and just in time, mind ya!" said Faradom holding his knife out in front of him as Sheffield turned around and watch him slowly approached them, coming into the light.

Faramir encircled his small arms around his protector's neck and held on to him tightly.

"Let go o' thee lad, dear brother!" Faradom ordered him and dared him not to obey with the glint of a sparkle in his eyes.

"Faradom, it's over with! They'll be on ya in a moments time," said Sheffield holding on to Faramir and backed up a couple of steps away from him.

"I think not, dear brother. My wagon is loaded and ready. Just down this tunnel a short ways is a door t' me freedom and riches. I don't intend t' be leavin' without the lad, or ya fer that matter. After all, I've claimed ya once and now I've claimed the little lad. In ya knowin' me ways, ya know you'll not have a chance o' beatin' me, Sheffield. So ya might as well just follow me out!"

"Not this time, Faradom, I'll not fear ya," he said confidently and sarcastically. "You'll not be takin' this lad nor meself out o' Brandy Hall! I've found me real brother and a new life, I'll not lose that again!"

With just a few strides, Faradom stood in front of Sheffield and held his knife's point against his cheek and pressed it dangerously to pierce his skin. With his other hand he grabbed Faramir's back of his shirt collar and lifted him out of Sheffield's arms holding him dangling in the air. "Brave statement there, lad! But little ta nothin' ya could do about it! You're as weak kneed and jelly spined coward, too fearful o' yer own shadow! You're me brother that I've takin' and now I've added another. This here lad will make me a good thief, just as ya had done fer me many long years ago!"

Bringing the knife down, he cut into Sheffield's cheek opening a gash and sending his blood dripping down the front of his shirt.

Quickly he pulled the small lad in front of himself and held the knife to his throat as Sheffield tried in vein to rush him. Stopping immediately before them, he knew he would cut his throat without a second thought about it. But something else caught his eye as he peered over Faradom's shoulder and held the wound upon his face.

"Okay, ya have me! I'll go with ya, if'n ya don't hurt the lad any!" he told him faking fear upon his face that he knew Faradom would believe. "I'll do whatever ya want o' me."

Faramir stared horrified at Sheffield as he coward away from his captor and looking so pathetic and weak. His small rounded eyes pleading with him to free him.

"A coward t' the very end!" said Faradom almost laughing. "This little one here has more courage and spirit than you have ever known!"

A shadow raised above Faradom and Faramir from behind as a large rock came crashing down upon the side of his head and in that second, Sheffield pulled the knife from Faramir's throat allowing the blade to cut open the palm of his hand. Grasping Faramir with his other hand, he pulled him out of the villain's arm, saving his life.

Tom knocked Faradom down to the ground and tried to hold down the knife in his hand, but he quickly out maneuvered him and flipped Tom off of him. Coming around he held the knife out to Tom and lunged for him. Tom had only a second as he quickly jumped inches away from the blade. "Another weak minded cow, just like yer brother, thinkin' ya can take me! How many times must I knock ya down fer ya to learn a lesson!" Faradom's harshness of his words tried to weaken his opponent, "I've beaten ya a time or two and takin yer brother from under yer weak minded nose! Come on, lad. Come after me and I'll enjoy cuttin' ya into pieces!"

His fierce words fell short in front of Tom as this time was going to be different. He now knew it was Faradom who had taken his only younger brother away. It was this hobbit that had broken his mother's heart to such a degree that caused her own death and had stolen Snowclad away from Brandy Hall. It was he who had beaten him on too many occasions and stolen ponies that he was guarding in the open fields making him feel weak and useless.

But this time the gentleness in this hobbit that he was so well known and respected for, gave way to his courage and true inner strength. Seeing little Faramir being taken away from his family and knowing if he did not stop Faradom, another family would suffer what his family had. Tom and Sheffield were not going to let it happen again. Both standing side by side they faced Faradom and his knife.

Sheffield made the first dash at Faradom, but quickly jumped to the side avoiding the slash of his knife, while Tom jumped him and wrestled him to the ground. Sheffield grabbed his wrist to hold down the hand with the knife. Prying his finger from the handle, Sheffield was able to free the knife and kicked it away from them.

With two solid blows from his fist, Tom hit Faradom squarely in the face causing his nose to bleed and blackened his right eye. A sharp dizziness caused Sheffield to teeter on his feet from the loss of blood from his hand and from his bleeding cheek. Faramir pulled him away from the battle upon the ground and did his best to wrap his hand to help him.

Tom struggled in his efforts to gain the upper hand on Faradom because he was too quick and experienced in fighting and turned the tables on Tom with ease. With a sudden fierce blow to the side of Tom's face with his fist sent him weaving in confusion as he stumbled in front of his attacker. Faradom raced towards the knife, but Sheffield stood in his way as he punched him in the stomach sending the wind out of him. Sheffield tried to take a breath, but his lungs could not do it and he collapsed upon the ground, wheezing. Unable to stop him, Faradom stepped over him and reached for the knife, but Faramir kicked it further away from him. This gave Tom a moment to recollect his bearings and lunged for Faradom again. Rolling upon the ground in a battle of strength they fought each other, one not giving in to the other.

But with each turn or flip brought Faradom closer to the knife and before anyone could stop him, Faradom grasped the blade in his hand and brought it down upon the one he struggled with. Sheffield froze as he saw the blade cutting into his brother and heard him scream out in pain. Before Sheffield could race to his side, Faradom tried to flip him around to get him off, but he was not prepared when Tom still had more fight in him. Tom's hand held firmly upon his attacker's wrist that held the knife and he twisted and turned trying to take it from him. With one last effort they rolled over and over and Sheffield heard a final deadly gasp and he feared his brother was lost to him.

Faradom rose to his knees with a ghastly look upon his face and then stared down he saw his blade embedded in his chest and tried to pull it out. The second the blade moved from his heart, he fell to his death immediately and Tom stood up before him.

Sheffield ran to his brother and held him tightly in his arms being so thankful that he had survived. Tom could only raise one arm to hold his brother and Sheffield knew that he was hurt badly. Pulling away from him he could see the blood running down his arm and traced it up to his shoulder. Faradom had wounded his brother and he took the fine delicate cloth upon the ground and began to wrap his wound. Sheffield torn more lengths of the cloth and made a sling to support his arm to help him with the pain he was feeling. Helping his brother to stand, Faramir approached them and pulled at Sheffield's tail of his coat.

"Can you now take me back to my Da?"

"Yes, Faramir, just follow me." Sheffield reached for the torch and took it in his hand. Tom and Faramir followed him as he led them down the corridor of the tunnel.

XXX

Pippin pulled his torched up in front of him when he heard the clamor of excitement coming from the entrance of the tunnel that he searched. Turning around he taught to head back wanting to know what was happening.

Merry pulled Faramir behind him when he saw Pippin's light from the torch he carried and knew that he was fast approaching. His smiling face and those that stood around him all stared at him when he came into view, and knowing the surprise he was about to receive. The guard took Pippin's torch, while he turned, and approached the small group of hobbits who looked like they all had their hand's into the cookie jar. Pippin immediately noticed Sheffield and Tom's appearance and the wounds that were bleeding through the wrapping. Fearing the news that they might tell him, he waiting for them to speak. When no words came forth and only their silly grins upon their faces, it lightened Pippin's heart as he wondered what happened to his son.

"Is anyone going to tell me, what is going on or am I suppose to guess?" he said finally with a questioned look upon his face.

Merry stood to the side and Pippin could see the thick, curly brown hair and soft brown eyes of his little son, Faramir, who peeked out from behind Merry, and run to his father.

Pippin's eyes filled with tears as he bent down to his knees and made ready to embrace his son. His little arms reached around his father's neck and pressed himself closely to him. He felt his son beginning to cry and he held him tighter in his protective arms. Pippin looked up from his son's shoulder, turning appreciative eyes upon the group standing in front of him. Sheffield looked at Tom, and Tom glanced back at him, smiling at his brother. Turning back to Pippin, they took in a deep breath trying to hold back their own tears. Seeing them reunited and knowing in what they had endured being separated for so many long years as brothers, just how important this moment was because it did not happen to Faramir.

"Come on, Tom, I need to get ya t' the healer and make sure me brother is well cared fer!" said Sheffield putting his arm around him and guiding him back to the entrance of Brandy Hall.

Merry gave the guards a nod to indicate for them to find Faradom and take care of all that they needed to. Little Faramir pulled slightly away from his father and looked him squarely in the eyes. "Can we go home to Tuckborough now, Da? I no longer care to see another dark tunnel nor ever want to see rabbit ever again!"

The group of hobbits burst out laughing as they all felt the same way.

Merry stood waiting for his cousin and watched him as he placed a kiss upon his son's cheek and lifted him up into his arms, both hugging and laughing with each other. Merry, Pippin and little Faramir followed the brothers out of the tunnel.

XXX


	25. Chapter 25 Hatty's Birthday

Chapter 25 Hatty's Birthday 

A soft warm pink glow filtered through the thick pillows of clouds with the sun cresting in the eastern sky. A gentle breeze drifted through the rolling lush green hills and sent the grass in a fury of waves as water on the ocean. While the birds fluttered from tree limb to branches twittering a joyful morning song. Baby birds opened their mouths wide while the mother filled each empty stomach and flew off to find another worm in the moist soil from the thick dew that hung on the grass before them. All living creatures began to wake that inhabited the lands surrounding Brandy Hall. From rabbit to squirrel, all were busy collecting their morning breakfast.

Workers and servants began to gather at the tables in the courtyard while Hatty filled platefuls of food in an endless line of hobbits. There were snickering and pointing from the servants as they got word around about her special day. Congratulations and best wishes soon followed when each hobbit received their morning plate of fresh baked biscuits soaked in Hatty's best gravy. There were sides of pork sausages fried to a crispy brown texture and the smell of its seasonings greeted each nose.

Hatty hid her smiles and only gave a grateful nod to each best wish as each hobbit passed her or she would make a stubborn comment of slaving over a hot stove when she could be resting in a warm bed or having her breakfast served to her. The hobbits only teased her all the more and told her that she would never allow anyone near her cook stove to favor her on her special day. They knew her all too well.

Then as the workers finished their first breakfast, they brought their plates over to the wash tub and grabbed their hammers and bag of nails to put the finishing touched on the new stables and extra room for Tom.

Servants turned to their duties going to the kitchen and Great Hall to prepare for the Bucklander's first morning breakfast. Tables and chair were set up with fine linen and dishware. While others took their brooms and mops to begin cleaning Brandy Hall.

All the guests were still in their beds, all but one. Pippin rushed to dress and pillaged through his pockets and coffer to find enough money to purchase something very special. He had thought about it since last night after first hearing about Hatty's birthday and knew that he had this one chance to make amends to the old cook. However, with all the troubles that soon followed afterwards, he put it off until this morning.

He stumbled through his bedroom trying his best not to wake his sleeping wife and to find descent attire to make an impression on the hobbitess to convince her to sell him a special item for Hatty's birthday present. Thinking about this, he smiled and chuckled to himself as he imagined how surprised she would be.

Quietly he walked out of his bedroom and tiptoed to Faramir's bedroom door. Opening it, he peeked in to see his sleeping son sprawled out across the entire small little bed. He had one foot dangling off from the side of the bed and the other one tucked somewhere under the folds of his comforter that was knotted and twisted all about him. The pillow was hanging inches from falling off the bed and his thick brown curls rested against the soft linen. He could hear the quiet whisper of snoring that was almost music to his ears. Casting a fatherly, proud smile upon his lips, Pippin closed the door and headed out of his apartment and down the long corridor to find Old Prudy's room.

Pippin knocked quietly at first in the hopes that the old girl was up early and would see him. To his luck the door opened, but to his shock that greeted him was a haggard puffy faced hobbit with a greasy substance smeared all over her face and her hair was knotted into cloth rollers and tied all about her hair. She worn the thick wrapped robe that was tied to her waist and the collar was pulled tightly around her neck. Squinting her old wrinkly eyes at Pippin, she scowled seeing him at her door.

"What you be wanting this early in the morning, Master Peregrin Took?" she demanded in a high squeaky tone of voice.

"Begging your pardon, Mrs. Broadbelt, I'm sorry for calling on you at this unseemly, early hour, but I've come to see if I could purchase your tea set," he asked her as politely as he could and trying not to stare openly at her strange appearance.

"It's too early to be trading and selling at this time of morning!" she scolded. "Have ya got no sense of time, my boy! Come back after second breakfast when the tables are set up proper!"

"Again, I apologize for approaching you so early. But is it most important that I buy that tea set now. I'll be willing to pay extra for it seeing this is not the proper time."

Her eyes lit up thinking about gaining extra coins for her teapot. "How much extra are you talking about, Mr. Took?" she asked him.

"Oh, I can see my way of doubling the asking price, if you will oblige me." Pippin could see that his bid interested the elderly hobbitess as she carefully considered it.

She opened the door wider and allowed Pippin in. Following her to her table, she pulled out the box that housed her special teapot with matching sugar bowl and cream pot. Outside of a small chip on the rim of the sugar bowl, it was in perfect condition. There were four matching teacups sitting in a box next to the teapot and he remembered the shock on Hatty's face when her teacups fell from the table and broke upon the floor about his feet. The sunken expression lifted as the image in his mind was replaced seeing how pleased Hatty will be with this present. Pippin smiled while he looked it over and admired the intricate flowers painted all around it, by a master craftsman. It had a curved spout and a small delicate handle with spirals winding at the end of it. It was the loveliest tea set that he had ever seen and would be a perfect gift for Hatty.

"How much are you asking for it?"

"One hundred pence and not a coin under it!" she told him.

Pippin raised his brow at her price thinking this was higher than he wanted to go. "One hundred pence! If I doubled it as agreed upon, that would make it two hundred pence!"

He almost reeled thinking how the was going to lighten his pockets. "Oh, my word!" he said thinking about this.

"Well you heard my price and seen the teapot. I'll be holding to your promise of double price, seeing how early it is in the morning and its not even time for first breakfast. I'd say it's worth it!" She rubbed her gnarled fingers together while she waited for him to make up his mind.

Pippin licked his lips and wrinkled his brow thinking about it. "How about one hundred and fifty pence?" he asked her.

"You were the one who said double the price, not I?" she reminded him.

"Well its highway robbery at that price!" he commented and knew that he needed to haggle with old Prudy to make it worth the asking price. Seeing the teacups that sat in the box next to the teapot, he made a counter offer. 'I can see my way to paying the two hundred pence if you put the teacups in with the teapot!"

Prudy being a sound business hobbitess with a good sense about her carefully considered the offer. Thinking about how many times she had tried to sell her teacups without finding a single buyer outside of Old Hatty who had talked her into selling her just one of those cups. The original set had six teacups, but after one of them broke, she decided to sell her prized set and the fifth cup was an odd number to sell. After long negotiation with the old cook, she practically gave it way just to get her away from her table.

"I can see it if'n you add another ten pence to our bargain," she said tapping her finger into the palm of her other hand.

"Another ten pence for a old set of teacups with two missing is hardly worthy of another coin!" Pippin stated firmly. "A two hundred pence for the entire set would still be more than it is worth and you know it as well as I!"

"All right, then!" said Old Prudy. "I'll put the teacups into the bargain at two hundred pence!"

Pippin took out his pocket book and pulled his coins out to count them. "You have yourself a deal. I'll take it since I have little choice in the matter, as it were!"

Now it was Pippin who was scowling thinking about how much this was costing him. He counted out his coins but soon realized that he was somewhat short. A deep redness filled his cheeks as he fumbled searching his pockets for more coins. Not finding any thing, old Prudy took the lid of the box and was about to seal it and put it away.

"I don't take credit from visitors to Brandy Hall, only residence. Its two hundred pence or nothing!" She continued to put it away.

"Wait!" said Pippin holding up his hand. "I'll tell you what, my dear cousin, Merry owes me more than what this teapot costs. How about you collect it from him. I know he will be more than happy to give you the rest of the coins that he owes me. You can even add an additional ten pence for your trouble!"

Old Prudy recounted all of Pippin's coins and he only had one hundred and fifty pence. Wanting to sell her teapot, especially at double the price, she did not want to lose this sale. Knowing the Master of Buckland was good for the coins and would pay her; she quickly accepted the Took's offer.

Pippin thanked her for her kindness more times than was necessary as she seen him to her front door and walked him out. Watching his retreating form as he disappeared around the corner of the corridor. She broke out in a huge smile and rubbed her two hands greedily together in excitement and returned back into her apartment to recount the coins.

XXX

The fire in the stove blazed and hissed as it was stoked again to get the irons on top, red hot. The heat that ensued increased the temperature in the kitchen as the sweat poured down old Hatty's brow.

Placing her thickly padded oven mitts on her hands, she carefully opened the iron oven door and placed her tray full of cornbread batter to bake for first morning breakfast. She could hear her pot of water beginning to boil and her kettle beginning to whistle. The small of her back ached and pinched while her ankles felt swollen from standing in one place for too long. She had gotten up early to ready her basket of treats to hand out today for her birthday. She had spent a week of preparing them and packaging them while the kitchen was closed down for the night in secret so no one would know and surprise them with her gifts.

Looking around the room to make sure that she was alone, she opened the bottom cupboard and pulled out her baskets of treats and put them on the countertop. Each bag had a stack for freshly baked cookies, her best candy curls and chocolate treats. She knew that this would put a smile on everyone's lips. Each bag had its own label and tied with a bright red ribbon. There was a basket full of treat bags for the servant lasses that worked with her in the kitchen and another basket for the stable lads. The largest basket was for the residence who lived at Brandy Hall and another basket for the Brandybucks. Stepping back to admire them, she was pleased how well they turned out and were worth all the time and effort she put into them in making them for everyone. Hatty wondered when they were going to spring her birthday party on her because she had over heard the servants whispering. She would have hardly believed it since the Master of Buckland was laid up healing with his wounds while Esmeralda was at his side. She new the mistress of Brandy Hall would not have the time to plan a birthday under these conditions and thought they would have been put off until old Master Saradoc had recovered. So to her astonishment the party was being planned and readied for sometime today. She wished she could have overheard the time that the lasses were speaking about in her kitchen the other morning, but they never mentioned it. This made Hatty so happy since she thought her bags of treat would spoil by the time the master had healed and was ready to have her birthday party.

A slow smile began to appear upon her lips thinking about it, but soon disappeared with the aching bones and joints from being on her feet since just before sunrise. She turned back to her stove and the hot kettle of water that had boiled. Longing to have a few minutes to sit herself down and rest with a cup of herbal tea, she took her favorite teacup in her hand she saw the large chip and crack, from the Took's mishap from the other day. Shaking her head in despair at the sorry looking cup and then remembered the struggling and haggling it took to purchase this from old Prudy Broadbelt. "The old pee hen!" commented Hatty to herself. She turned back to her stove to pour the boiling water into the broken cup.

Hatty had always admired the tea set that Prudy owned, because there was nothing like it in the entire Shire. Ever since she was a young lass working in the kitchen, she had washed, cleaned and polished this for Prudy and her family. This tea set brought many memories of how she would pretend she was a mistress serving an elegant tea party. When she finally put it up for sale, Hatty wanted to purchase it. However, Prudy being persnickety did not want her tea set going to a servant and did her best to out wit Hatty to raise the price to an outrageous sum. But for this one teacup she managed to buy from the elderly hobbitess and now it was ruined. Shrugging her shoulders, she filled the boiling water into the broken cup only half way to where the crack was and settled herself in her chair at the table. Taking her teabag, she began to strain the tea from it into her broken cup.

No sooner did she raise the cup to her lips to take her first sip, when she heard singing coming from the corridor. Louder and louder the voiced filtered into the kitchen and she turned sharply when the door opened and lines of hobbits began to come in. Estella and Merry led the group in and around the table as they all filed in.

While the back door opened and stable hands and workers began to come in and joined them in singing with them. Soon the kitchen was completely full leaving only elbowroom between everyone. The sound of their voices singing all together rang out loud and echoed all through Brandy Hall.

"Hatty, Hatty tis her day,

a birthday song and cake we made;

to wish her happiness, if we may.

Raise your glasses and sing her praise,

It's Hatty's birthday here today!"

The hobbits all clapped their hands and cheered.

Esmeralda was shocked and dumbfounded upon hearing the singing coming from the hallway. Rushing away from her husband's bedside, she had totally forgotten about Hatty's birthday that she had planned but had not gotten around to seeing to the details and arrangements. Being the mistress of Brandy Hall it was her duty to do all the planning. Feeling very badly for letting everyone down, she made her way from her room and saw a line of hobbits entering the Great Hall where most of the parties took place. She stood frozen in shock seeing the beautiful table clothes and flower arrangements in elegant array of bright colors. The best dinnerware was set out and each placement had a hand written card. Esmeralda picked up one of the card to study the handwriting to see who had done this. She had instantly recognized the pretty script of her daughter-in-law and smiled thinking how well she had done in making the arrangements.

The servant lasses carried in a huge birthday cake and set it upon the center table. It was Tulsi who ordered them where to place it and saw to the details of the cake.

Esmeralda walked down the lengths of the tables and admired all her daughter-in-laws designs and hard work she put into making this a special day for old Hatty.

Soon the double doors opened widely and the hobbits began to file in. Hatty was the first to enter with Merry and Estella following. Seeing her birthday cake sitting in the center table she walked over to it with amazement and surprise. It was the biggest and tallest birthday cake that she had ever seen. Candy roses lined each layer and were set into the thick white frosting on the three layers of the cake. Candles were everywhere that marked the passing of each birthday. She thought there was too many and knew she would have a tough time blowing them all out. Tears filled her eyes seeing the magnificence of this cake and she was humbled about being so thought of in such a special way. Hobs, her husband stood next to her and put his arms around her and gave her a birthday kiss. This sent the hobbits cheering again and their voices echoed out loudly.

Tulsi stood next to the cake with a proud smile upon her lips. She hugged the persnickety old cook and wished her all the best for her birthday. "If you, lass, can make such a magnificent cake like this, then I'll be given you more room at my stove!"

"Oh, Hatty!" squealed Tulsi with excitement. "Thank you! I'll promise I'll follow your rules to the letter!"

"You see that you do, Lass!" said Hatty as she sniffed and dabbed her tears from her eyes. She reached her arms around her and gave her a hug to thank her.

Hatty was escorted to the head table where the Brandybucks usually sat and gave her the center seat. Joining the Brandybucks at their table were the Tooks, and Pippin confidently sat next to his father and his wife on the other side of Hatty. Diamond pulled out the chair next to Hatty and sat her small son. Faramir beamed a huge smile sitting next to the hobbit of honor because with this privilege came the second piece of birthday cake after Hatty was served the first. His small feet wiggled under the chair in anticipation for the party to get started.

Behind him, was a large table that had begun to fill full of presents and Hatty's basket of gift bags sat in the center. Estella took a moment to instruct the servant how they should be placed. There were simple wrappings from the workers to the servants and were mixed in with the finery of gifts of the residence. Estella did not want them to be separated to show everyone there was a difference between the classes of hobbits in Brandy Hall. This pleases Esmeralda.

If there was ever any doubt or misgivings to the future mistress of Brandy Hall, they were immediately dispelled. Esmeralda smiled when she sat down next to her son and took his hand to give it a tight squeeze of affection. When Estella took the chair on the other side from her husband, Esmeralda congratulated her on taking charge of the party and her clever designs and decorations.

In fact, to the elderly mistress, everything was perfect. Saradoc was right about their new daughter-in-law, she was going to make Brandy Hall a fine mistress. Tears of pride filled her eyes as she watched her.

All through the first morning breakfasts, servants carried trays of food and served the guests and Old Hatty and Hobs sat as honored guests being catered to and waited upon. Hatty enjoyed herself immensely.

When first breakfast ended, Hatty rose from her seat to gather the baskets to be given out to each person who attended the party. Faramir squealed with laughter and excitement when he rushed to see what was in his bag. He stuck his hand inside of it and quickly before his mother could stop him, he placed a curled candy stick into his mouth filling his cheeks full.

Pippin was next to stand and walk over to the gift table where Hatty stood and took his wrapped gift that was the largest at the table and handed it to her.

"Hatty, I know I've caused you some grief during our stay at Brandy Hall. I wanted to wish you a Happy Birthday and give this gift to you!"

Hatty's eyes were of saucers as she accepted the gift the Took handed her. It humbled her from the size of it. He fingers shook when she loosened the soft ribbons tied to hold the cloth wrapping. When she had lifted the lid of the box and removed the straw that protected the teapot, it took her breath away seeing Old Prudy's tea set. Thick tears filled her eyes and slowly dropped down her chubby cheeks as she ran her fingers across the delicate pottery. If ever there was a gift to be treasured by the old cook, it was this that she held in her hands. Memories of her past was so tied into this small pot that brought back all her childhood imaginations and pretending of owning something so fine as this. She looked at the Took who stood in front of her and she knew that he would never know just how much this gift had meant to her. She held it closely to her chest and reached up to hug Pippin with tears of thanks.

Pippin did not know what to think of the cook that was so overwhelmed by his gift nor her tears that poured from her eyes. "Hatty, if you please, there is more in the box than just the teapot. I hope you will accept this from my clumsiness of foot and you can finally forgive me!"

Hatty pulled away from the Took and with a joyful smile upon her lips, she commented. "Oh yes, my dear lad. Yes, of course, I forgive you!"

Diamond smiled back at her husband giving him a, 'I told you so', look.

While Prudy gasped and scowled seeing the old cook had finally won her tea set and thought how shrewdly she did it.

When the many candles on the cake were blown out with the help of her husband Hobs, everyone sang another song and waited for the cake to be served. Hatty insisted that Pippin have the biggest piece of cake and sat down with him and his family to eat it.

All through the morning the hobbits celebrated laughing and toasting. Little by little the guests left the Great Hall to begin their day and a servant came over to tell Pippin his coach was ready. Giving him permission to load their luggage, Merry and Estella escorted the Tooks outside. Emeralda said her good-byes to her brother and his family. Paladin hugged her one more time, before his helped his wife up into the coach. Faramir hugged Estella and cried upon her shoulder when they said their good-byes to each other. She promised to visit him soon. Helping him into the coach and to his mother's side, Faramir stuck his head out of the coach to wait for his father to enter. Waving and hugging each other, Pippin said his good-byes and climbed upon the coach. The Brandybucks stood together and watched the coach roll out to the end of the road.

From a distance, Merry saw Shimmering, Sheerimac and Snowmane being lead into the finished stables and Berilac waved them over. When they had reached them Sheerimac nuzzled up to his master and he stroked his long white mane. Merimac helped his son open the new stable doors while Merry and Estella brought the ponies in and helped settle them into their new home.

It was not long until they all turned around to see Tom, Sheffield and Tulsi walking into the stables. She walked in between the two brothers to help them. Tom's shoulder was bandaged and supported with sling. He had bruises on his face and a swollen black eye. He looked ever bit the warrior home from a battle. Even with his wounds and scares, his deed would never be forgotten about, not at Brandy Hall. Tom was still the gentle hobbit that everyone had known and loved, but now he was respected and thought about as magnificent for his deed of saving young Faramir and putting an end to the worst villain that Buckland had ever known. Whenever Merry would need him, he knew he could always count on Tom and his brother Sheffield.

"Well Tom, are you ready to see your new home?" Merry asked him. Tulsi put her arm around Tom's waist and her other around Sheffield, as the Master of Buckland opened the door to Tom's new furnished home.

There was a large hearth made of stone and plenty of dried wooden logs cut in the bin next to it. A soft comfy sofa sat a few feet from it with a woven braided rug. There were plants on small tables where new lanterns sat and a host of freshly made candles and a small kitchen with open cupboards fully supplied and a cook stove that stood in the corner. In back of the kitchen was another room with a framed bed and thick quilts upon the soft mattress.

"There's no curtains yet nor pillows, but I'm betting it won't be long until those comforts will be added by a certain special someone," Merry commented with a smile and a wink towards Tom.

Tom was overwhelmed by the rooms and furnishing of his own little place. It was more than what he had wished for and hoped. His quiet expression and big rounded eyes took in every detail of his room and then rested upon his master. His gratefulness was clearly written upon Tom's gentle face as they both stared at each other in silence. Merry could see the tears beginning to fill his kindly eyes as Tulsi reached over to him and hugged him. Sheffield also put his arms around the two and kissed his brother's brow.

Estella pulled at her husband's arm to cue him that they should leave them alone and turned him around to the door to exit it.

"You've gotten yerself a fine home, my brother," said Sheffield as he stepped away to admire it one last time before he too thought about leaving the two lovebirds alone.

"I won't be living here alone, Sheffield," commented Tom. "I've asked Master Merry for another room to be built next to mine. We've been separated for far too long and when its finished, I'll be a wantin' you to move in here with me. Together you and I could tend Master Merry's ponies and we could have a wonderful life here if you'd agree to it."

Sheffield stared at his brother with a wide grin and knew he had found his new life where he would live and finally be happy. He nodded to his brother and Tom reached his one good arm around his brother's shoulder to give him a hug. The two did not need to speak to tell each other the happiness that they both held in their hearts nor the life that they would share together as a family finally reunited. Sheffield pulled back and commented, "Until then, Tom. I'll be sleeping in the straw in the stables to keep a close eye upon the ponies and getting to know them a little more." He strolled over to the front door and opened it. Going into the stable he saw the ponies and went over to visit with Berilac and Merimac.

When the door shut, Tom turned to Tulsi and held her in his arms. "There is only one more thing that I need and that is you, Tulsi. To be my wife and share my life here in our little home. You would make me the happiest that I've ever been, if you would just say, yes and agree to marry me."

Her happiness lit her face instantly as she pressed her lips against his and gave him a delightful kiss and than held him warmly in her arms. "Oh, yes!" she said. "Yes, Tom, I will marry you!"

The End

XxxxxxxxxxxX

ShireElf; Sorry, I completely forgot about putting my Author notes on the last chapter. I did not realize it until I read it a few days ago to begin writing this chapter. (face is red again!) I too love little Faramir and really enjoyed writing about him......

I was trying to find a cliff in Brandy Hall, but there was just nothing I could push him off of.

I just wanted to thank you so much for reading and reviewing this story. I greatly appreciate it! I had so much fun writing this, but now I am really sad that it is over with. But then perhaps I can finally get the second chapter in my Terry Brooks story of the Sword of Shannara, "Silver and Cold"

BedTimeMonster: I felt it fitting that Tom should be the one to see to Faradom's death, since he was the one who lost the most because of all that he had done to him. In knowing the gentleness of his hobbit and being the less likely to beat him I wanted Tom to save the day.....(smiles).

Anyway, it's finally over with and I wanted to thank you for reading and reviewing this story! You are awesome! Until my next LOTR story, my friend.....Thanks again.


End file.
